Hermoso Amanecer
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO* Un trágico accidente separa a Yami de su familia. Al quedar solo, se ve obligado a prostituirse.Y con el tiempo, pierde la confianza en las personas y en sí mismo. Pero, podrá un joven hacerle cambiar su visión sobre la vida?YamixYugi
1. Prólogo

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Yami y tengo 17 años. Mi familia murió hace 8 años en un trágico accidente, dejándome completamente solo. No tengo amigos ni parientes que se preocupen por mí; pero no importa, yo no dependo de nadie.

Recuerdo que al morir mi familia me llevaron a un orfanato. Al principio no parecía tan malo, pero no pude permanecer encerrado y escapé un año después. Fue muy difícil mi vida desde entonces. No tenía adonde ir y no podía conseguir un trabajo, después de todo solo tenía 10 años. Así que me dediqué a lo único que pude encontrar… la prostitución; la salida fácil. He vendido mi cuerpo desde hace 7 años. Aun recuerdo mi primera vez; fue con un hombre de unos 40 años. Recuerdo que lloré esa noche como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Me sentía sucio. Abrí la ducha y entré en ella, aun con la ropa puesta, pero ni aun con el agua se fue la sensación de suciedad. Le había dado mi virginidad a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome. Ahora, simplemente no le doy importancia. En realidad ya nada me importa. Quisiera dejar de luchar; y lo haría, pero le prometí a mamá que terminaría mis estudios y pienso hacerlo. Recuerdo que mi hermanito siempre quiso que me convirtiera en un músico famoso. Siempre me pedía que le tocara una canción en el piano. Lástima que no pueda cumplir su deseo. Y papá… recuerdo que siempre me apoyaba en todo. Me pregunto que pensarán de mí ahora… deben de estar decepcionados, tal vez hasta les de asco… como todos lo demás…

-Fuiste una estupenda marioneta- Alcé mi vista al escuchar esto. Ahora lo recuerdo… de nuevo estoy trabajando, si es que se le puede llamar así. Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos. -Aquí está tu paga- me dijo el hombre mientras me entregaba el dinero. Por lo menos con esto ya no tendré que trabajar por algunos días. -Ahora sal de aquí… si mi esposa me encuentra tú serás el que estará en problemas- No respondí, solo hice lo que él dijo.

Ya fuera del lugar me sentí mejor. Aunque aun tengo que deshacerme del dolor entre mis piernas. No lo entiendo, después de tantos años aun sigue doliéndome… aunque en verdad eso es lo que menos importa ahora.

Odio mi vida… me odio a mí mismo. Siento repulsión al mirarme en un espejo, y aunque intente ignorarlo no puedo hacerlo. Quisiera que alguien se acercara a mí y estuviera siempre a mi lado. Aunque, de qué serviría? Cuando sepan lo que soy les daré asco y se alejarán. Estoy condenado a estar solo… a vivir en la soledad.

Alzo mi vista al llegar a un lugar muy familiar… el parque. Recuerdo que siempre venía con mi familia aquí… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Es mejor que ya deje de recordar el pasado, aunque sea difícil.

Después de caminar un poco, veo a una pareja… al parecer son novios. Están abrazados, en silencio. Supongo que las palabras sobran. Me pregunto como se sentirá. Debe ser hermoso amar a alguien y saber que ese alguien también te ama. Sentir el apoyo de la otra persona en todo momento. Saber que no importa lo que pase, esa persona te seguirá amando igual o más que antes. Pero, quien soy yo para saber lo que es el amor? Nunca lo he sentido y dudo que alguien lo sienta por mí.

Mejor dejo los pensamientos a un lado. Tengo que descansar, después de todo tengo que ir a clases mañana. Solo espero que nadie me moleste como siempre lo hacen… bueno, por lo menos nadie sabe sobre mi trabajo… no que yo sepa.

Si hubiera sido por mí ya habría dejado la escuela desde hace años, pero hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla, aunque no quiera.

No sé, tal vez algún día las cosas cambien… puede ser, cierto? O tal vez solo sean falsas esperanzas. Lo único que quiero es tener un amigo, así no me sentiré tan solo. Pero quien querría ser amigo de alguien como yo? Es mejor que deje de crear sueños vanos que no me llevarán a ninguna parte. Tengo que afrontar la realidad tal como es.

Y esta realidad me dice que estaré solo… siempre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 1**

-Ya estoy listo mamá!- exclamó el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-Vas a desayunar?- preguntó la mujer. El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre... supongo que es por los nervios- le dijo. Desde el día anterior había estado muy nervioso. Hoy iría a una nueva escuela y tenía miedo de no encajar en el ambiente.

-Hijo, no estés nervioso. Ya verás, vas hacer muchos amigos- El chico sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón, no debo de preocuparme tanto... aunque en verdad no lo puedo evitar. No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi por... ya sabes... el dinero- Su madre lo miró tristemente. Era cierto, su familia tenía mucho dinero, además de que era muy reconocida. -Pero bueno, fui yo el que te pidió que me cambiaras a una escuela de gobierno, así que no tengo nada de que quejarme- comentó sonriendo. -Bueno, ya me voy porque se me está haciendo tarde, nos vemos luego- dijo el joven antes de salir de la enorme casa y entrar en la limosina. -"Me hubiera gustado ir caminando, pero no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe"- pensó.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Un nuevo día, una nueva tortura- susurró Yami mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. -Solo espero que me dejen en paz- agregó.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- habló alguien a sus espaldas. -Es el perdedor con cabello de arco iris- le dijo. Yami no dijo nada. -Y mírame cuando te hablo!- exclamó. Yami, sin más opción, se volvió y quedó frente al otro joven.

-Qué quieres Ushio?- le preguntó.

-Lo de siempre... no me digas que ya se te olvidó-

-No tengo dinero si eso quieres saber- afirmó Yami, esta era la primera vez que enfrentaba a alguien. -"Ya estoy harto de que se aprovechen de mi"- pensó con furia.

-Es una pena, ya sabes lo que te pasará. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya hubiera entregado todo el dinero y hasta el reloj... claro que como tú no tienes... Seguro tus malditos padres no tienen ni donde caer muertos...-

-Ya cállate, a mis padres no los insultes! A mi puedes decirme todo lo que quieres pero con mi familia no te metas!- exclamó. -Por lo menos yo sí tengo donde vivir, no como tú que no tienes ni padres, ni casa- dijo Yami. Jamás había tenido el valor de defenderse, pero la sola mención de su familia le daba el valor suficiente.

-Como te atreves maldito bastardo!- exclamó Ushio mientras tomaba a Yami del cuello y lo empujaba hasta la pared más cercana. -Escúchame bien perdedor- le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo ponía cerca de la mejilla del otro. -Más te vale no volver a responderme de esa manera... o sino- advirtió presionando el cuchillo contra la piel de Yami, causándole una herida poco profundo que poco a poco fue aumentando conforme iba haciendo más presión. -Te haré más que una simple herida en la mejilla- le dijo antes de soltarlo. Yami calló al piso, ya estaba hasta mareado por la falta de aire. -Espero que hayas aprendido la lección... con los fuertes, no te metas- Después de decir esto, se alejó del lugar.

-"Por qué?"- pensó Yami. -"Por qué no puedo ser como todos los demás? Por qué no puedo tener un amigo?"-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-"54... 54... aquí está"- pensó Yugi al encontrar su aula. -"Bueno... aquí vamos"- se dijo mientras entraba. Era una clase normal pero no tan grande como la de su escuela anterior.

-Oye, eres nuevo, verdad?- oyó que alguien le preguntaba. Al alzar su vista se encontró con un joven albino que lo miraba con una amigable sonrisa.

-Sí, soy nuevo- respondió el pequeño.

-Sé como se siente el primer día... no hace mucho yo también tuve que pasar por eso- comentó. -Me llamo Ryou, y tú?- le preguntó.

-Yugi... Yugi Mutou-

-Mutou?... Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu familia es millonaria- le dijo.

-Lo sé pero... no me sentía... bien en la otra escuela- contestó Yugi.

-Entiendo... pero bueno que tal si te presento a mis amigos?- preguntó.

-Sí, me encantaría conocerlos- respondió Yugi sonriendo.

-Está bien acompáñame- El pequeño asintió.

-Bueno, ese que se parece a mi es Bakura, el moreno de allá es Malik y el del cabello que parece electrocutado es Marik... te aconsejo que no te acerque mucho a Bakura y Marik- le dijo.

-Por qué?- preguntó Yugi.

-Solo digamos que son un poco... sádicos- explicó Ryou. -Pero aun me falta presentarte a Joey... ahí está, vamos- Yugi lo siguió.

-Joey... quiero que conozcas a Yugi- le dijo a un joven rubio de ojos color miel.

-Es un placer- le dijo Joey. Yugi rió al oír el tono de voz. -Solo intento imitar a Kaiba- explicó. -Solo me falta escupir hielo y seré igual a él- El chico lo miró confundido.

-Verás Yugi... Kaiba no es la persona más sociable de la historia y Joey y él son como el agua y el aceite. No pegan con nada- le dijo. Yugi asintió indicando que había entendido.

-Buenos díasjóvenes tomen asiento, vamos a empezar con las lecciones de hoy- habló la profesora. Todos los estudiantes obedecieron.

-"No puedo creerlo... no han pasado 10 minutos y ya hice amigos"- pensó Yugi mientras sonreía. -"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo"- El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al alzar su vista vio a un joven con un curioso parecido a él entrar a la clase.

-Señor Motou, no puedo creer que otra vez llegue tarde a clases- le dijo la profesora en un tono de voz severo. -Cual excusa va a inventar ahora?- le preguntó.

-Ninguna- contestó. Podía oír los murmullos de los demás estudiantes a sus espaldas.

-Muy bien, tome asiento. Y tiene una detención- dijo la mujer. Yami asintió.

Yugi, por otra parte, no podía dejar de mirar al joven. Había algo en él que lo cautivaba. -"Es muy guapo... pero qué estoy pensando!"- se dijo con sorpresa. -"Ni siquiera me gustan los hombre, cierto? Por supuesto que no"- pensó. -"Me pregunto si yo fui el único que notó la tristeza en su voz... y la herida en su mejilla, al parecer fue hecha hace poco... me pregunto que le habrá pasado"-

-Hay un campo vacío al lado de Yugi... siéntate ahí- le dijo la profesora. Yami asintió de nuevo. -"Parece que hay un chico nuevo... que me importa, de seguro es como todos los demás"- pensó Yami.

-Bueno, empezaremos con las lecciones... solo espero que ya no haya más interrupciones- habló la profesora mientras miraba a Yami de reojo. Este decidió ignorar la indirecta. -"Si me odias tanto, por qué no me has pasado de clase?"- preguntó el joven en su mente. Era extraño, ni aun los profesores lo apreciaban. Pero después de todo él no era el estudiante más brillante de todos. -"No tengo tiempo para estudiar y además no le puedo pedir a alguien que me explique... quien querría hacerlo?"- pensó con tristeza. Claro que su comportamiento era ejemplar, no molestaba ni hablaba en clase... en verdad casi nunca hablaba del todo. -"Y a nadie parece importarle"-

Mientras tanto, Yugi no había podía quitar su mirada del joven. -"Sus ojos son hermosos... parecen dos rubís"-

-Cual sería la respuesta a la pregunta Yugi?- preguntó la profesora. Sin embargo, éste no contestó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. -Yugi Mutou!- exclamó provocando que el pequeño diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-Si?- respondió.

-Cual es la respuesta a la pregunta?-

-... Shakespeare?- dijo provocando que todo la clase estallara en risas, incluso Yami rió un poco. Yugi lo miró al escucharlo riendo. -"Bueno... creo que mi 'pequeño' error valió la pena"- pensó.

-Señor Mutou... entiendo que este es su primer día pero eso no quiere decir que puede estar distraído todo el día. Lo perdonaré esta vez, pero la próxima tendrá una detención, fui clara?- preguntó. Yugi asintió avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar- le dijo.

-Eso espero, sino podría acompañar a Motou después de clases- afirmó antes de seguir con las lecciones.

Después de esto, el pequeño se relajó y dejó que las clases siguieran normalmente, sin dejar de poner atención ni un minuto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Yugi, qué te pasó? Ya estás oficialmente en la lista negra de la profesora, te lo aseguro- le dijo Ryou provocando que Yugi se sonrojara.

-Estaba distraído, no puse atención- contestó el chico. -Cual era la pregunta?-

-Te refieres a la pregunta que te dijeron que respondieras y que hizo que todos nos riéramos?- preguntó Joey mientras alcanzaba al grupo.

-Sí, esa- respondió el pequeño aun más avergonzado.

-Era, cual es el animal que parece un elefante peludo y que vivió en la era paleolítica. Y tú dijiste que Shakespeare!- exclamó estallando de la risa. Yugi, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír también.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue gracioso- dijo al terminar de reír. -Oye Ryou, puede preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, de que se trata?- preguntó el albino.

-Ese chico que llegó tarde hoy, cómo se llama?-

-Te refieres a Motou?- Yugi asintió. -Pues... su nombre... cual era su nombre? Joey, cómo se llama ese chico... Motou?- le preguntó al rubio.

-Motou? Quien es? Acaso es nuevo?- Yugi lo miró sorprendido. -"Pero está en nuestra clase"- pensó el pequeño.

-Olvídalo Joey... Bakura, recuerdas su nombre?-

-Sí, creo que era... Yami- le dijo de mala gana.

-Ya recuerdo, te refieres a Yami Motou, verdad?- le preguntó el rubio. Ryou asintió. -Él es uno de los perdedores- le dijo. Yugi lo miró confundido. -Mira Yugi, no sé si había esto en tu escuela, pero aquí estamos divididos en grupos... como clases sociales. Está la más alta que es la de los "populares" y la más baja que es la de los "perdedores" y también hay una en medio de esas dos, que es donde estamos nosotros. En los populares están los más guapos y los que son buenos en los deportes, y en la de los perdedores están los que son todo lo contrario a lo que te acabo de decir. Ellos son insultados... y abandonados por los demás, me entiendes?- le preguntó.

-Pero por qué?-

-No lo sé, ya era así cuando entramos- explicó. -Solo te doy un consejo, nunca te acerques a un perdedor. Sino todos te van a ver con malos ojos. Pero sobretodo, no te acerques a Yami Motou- le dijo. -Bueno, ya tengo mucha hambre, voy a comer algo. Nos vemos!- exclamó mientras se alejaba.

-Qué quiso decir?- preguntó Yugi suavemente. -"Yami parece ser una buena persona, es injusto que todos lo hagan a un lado solo porque es diferente"- pensó el chico.

-No le hagas caso. Aquí todos piensan que estar con un perdedor es una mala influencia, pero a mi no me importaría. Solo que no conzco a ninguno- susurró el albino.

-Yo le haría caso a Joey- interrumpió Bakura. -Es peor que todos te hagan a un lado- le dijo fríamente.

-Bueno ya no importa, vamos a comer algo- habló el otro. Yugi asintió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ven Yugi, siéntate aquí!- exclamó el rubio llamando su atención. El pequeño asintió y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus nuevos amigos. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a ese joven, Yami, sentado en la mesa de la esquina, completamente solo. -Yugi, por qué estás ahí parado? Ven acá- le dijo Joey. Yugi no se movió. -"No es lástima estoy seguro. Además lo que menos necesita es mi compasión"- pensó el pequeño.

-Yugi, estás bien?- preguntó Ryou un poco preocupado.

-Sí Ryou no te preocupes. Almuerzen sin mí- les dijo mientras se alejaba dejándolos a todos muy confundidos.

-Tú nuevo amigo es extraño- le dijo Malik. -Casi tan extraño como Marik- agregó.

-Cuida tu lengua jovencito- advirtió Marik. -Es obvio que el mocoso tiene algo importante que hacer-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami miraba su comida fijamente. -"Si no iba a comer no hubiera comprado nada y me hubiera ahorrado ese dinero"- pensó fastidiado. Lo que había pasado en la mañana le había quitado por completo el apetito. Su mejilla aun le dolía aunque ya no sangraba. -"Y que importa si lo hiciera... quien se preocuparía?"- En ese momento sintió que alguien estaba a su lado. Al mirar quien era se encontró con un joven de ojos amatista quien le sonreía amistosamente.

-Hola, está ocupado este asiento?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Magi Girl: bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 2**

-Haz lo que quieras... es un país libre, no? - le dijo. Después de unos momentos, voltea su mirada en sus pensamientos. -"Me está hablando?... A mi?"- Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí sentado, le da un mordisco a su almuerzo. Esperando una reacción del chico de ojos amatistas.

-Gracias... supongo- le dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa, no queriendo apresurar las cosas. -"No puedo llegar y decirle: Hola, me llamo Yugi y quiero ser tu amigo. Eso sería perfecto... perfecto para que me viera como el espécimen más raro de toda la historia"- pensó. -Me llamo Yugi, y tú?- le preguntó.

Yami no respondió al principio, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Pero bueno, después de todo no tenía nada de malo darle su nombre.

-Yami- le dijo con sequedad

-Yami... es un... bonito nombre- contesta el chico un poco inseguro. -"Bueno, hasta ahora todo va bien... creo"- pensó. Luego de esto, cayó el silencio. Yugi, sin saber que decir, empezó a comer.

-Gra…gracias..- logró decir Yami, sintiéndose sorprendido. No todos los días se encontraba personas que fueran amables con él.

El pequeño lo miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió. -"Sí, es un buen comienzo"- pensó mientras miraba a Yami quien al parecer estaba muy entretenido comiendo. -No me agradezcas, lo que dije es verdad, tienes un nombre muy bonito. No como yo... Yugi... juego, quien querría llamarse juego?- le dijo mientras reía ligeramente.

No pudo evitar que algo que parecía ser una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios. –"Yugi… es muy bonito"- pensó, pero de inmediato, sacudió sus pensamientos.

El timbre del receso sonó en ese momento, anunciando que éste se había acabado.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego. Fue un gusto conocerte Yami- le dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba. -Aunque estás en mi mismo grupo, creo que nos veremos muy seguido. Quieres ir conmigo al salón o tienes algo que hacer antes?- le preguntó.

Yami aún no dijo nada. La situación se le hacía extraña.

-Vamos...- Volvió a decir secamente

No sabía por qué había aceptado. Pero había algo en ese chico que… no lo sabía… cierta calidez, tal vez?

-"Claro"- pensó con sarcasmo. –"Es solo uno más del montón, que diferencia puede haber?"-

Yugi sonrió al oír la respuesta del otro. -"Tal vez esto no sea tan difícil. Si todo sigue igual que ahora seremos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Tal vez hasta me diga por qué está tan triste... quiero ver felicidad en esos ojos, no tristeza y soledad"- se dijo el pequeño. -"Quiero que me enseñes quien eres en realidad Yami"- pensó mientras miraba al otro detenidamente.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el salón.

Yami de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-"Cualquiera puede ser amable… pero si supiera lo que soy…"-

Llegaron al fin y entraron, solo para encontrarse con las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

Yami bajó la mirada. Solo esperaba que el hecho de que Yugi estuviera junto a él no le causara problemas al chico. Sabía bien lo que era el rechazo, y la verdad no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Joey miró a Yugi con asombro, acercándose luego.

-Yugi, puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó Joey. El chico asintió. -Qué haces con él?- interrogó cuando ya se habían alejado.

-Qué pasa Joey? No tiene nada de malo- se defendió el pequeño.

-Por supuesto que sí! Te dije que no te acercaras a ese... perdedor. No lo entiendes Yugi? Lo único que hará ese sujeto es causarte problemas- susurró el rubio. Sin embargo, Yami oyó todo. Lo único que hizo fue bajar su mirada. -"Sabía que todo esto erademasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero, por lo menos ya nadie lo rechazará"- pensó Yami mientras caminaba hasta su asiento.

-Escucha Joey... no me importa lo que las personas piensen de mí. Si estar con ese chico hace que yo sea un perdedor... entonces yo quiero ser un perdedor- le dijo Yugi y sin otra palabra fue a sentarse.

-Pero Yugi...-

-Muy bien jóvenes, espero que hayan disfrutado el receso pero ahora necesito que pongan atención- habló la profesora interrumpiendo al rubio. -Y eso también va para usted Joseph Wheeler, tome asiento- le dijo. El joven obedeció. -Como ya deben saber, el fin de curso está muy cerca y para este año les hemos preparado una sorpresa. La próxima semana irán a un campamento durante los dos meses que nos quedan de clases... pero el que no pueda ir por alguna razón, vendrá a clases normales... yo estaré esperándolos- explicó la profesora. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar y hablar entre ellos. -Y algo muy importante...- dijo ganándose la atención de todos. -Es totalmente gratis- En ese momento, todos los alumnos saltaron de alegría. Yami, por otra parte, no estaba muy feliz. -"Esto era lo único que faltaba... lo único"- pensó.

-Bueno ya tranquilícense... tienen que demostrar un buen comportamiento durante esta semana, sino podemos cancelar la actividad- Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar esto. -Así está mejor... ahora, empecemos-

Yami miraba el reloj fijamente. Las horas habían pasado más lentas de lo normal. Pero por fin, ya solo faltaban algunos segundos para que sonara el timbre que anunciaba la salida -"3...2...1... por fin!"- pensó Yami al escuchar el timbre. Rápidamente salió del salón y se dirigió a su casillero.

-Vaya Motou, no puedo creer que hayas ido tan lejos- Oyó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos de sus compañeros de clase. -Jamás creí que fueras los de ese tipo, pero al parecer te importa demasiado el dinero- El cuerpo de Yami se paralizó por completo. -"No puede ser"- pensó.

-No sé de que hablas- le dijo intentando permanecer tranquilo.

-No te hagas el tonto... todos sabemos por qué estabas con Yugi Mutou, solo quieres su dinero- explicó el otro joven. Yami no pudo evitar el sentimiento de alivio que sintió en ese momento... no era lo que él pensaba.

-No sé por qué le das tanta importancia, no te afecta en nada- le dijo antes de cerrar el casillero y alejarse, dejando al joven muy sorprendido.

-"No dejaré que nadie vuelva a intimidarme"- pensaba Yami mientras caminaba hasta la salida. En ese momento, pudo distinguir la figura de Yugi. -"Genial, más problemas"- Intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo el pequeño se acercó.

-Nos vemos mañana Yami- le dijo. El otro lo ignoró y le pasó de largo. -Yami?- preguntó.

-Podrías dejar de hablarme!- exclamó el joven sorprendiendo a Yugi. -No sé de donde sacaste la idea de que me caes bien y de que ya te considero un amigo, porque no es así. Me gusta estar solo y no necesito de nadie y menos de alguien como tú! No quiero que vengas hacer la 'obra de caridad' conmigo. Quiero que te alejes de mí y no vuelvas a hablarme, entendido?- preguntó. El pequeño no respondió ni se movió por unos momentos. Pero luego, en una fracción de segundo, se alejó corriendo.

-"Lo siento Yugi... pero nadie puede acercarse a mí y mucho menos tú. No quiero contaminarte con mi oscuridad"- pensó Yami, quien había visto las lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño. -Ni tampoco quiero que me odies al saber lo que soy- agregó en voz alta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Yugi, por fin has llegado. Cómo te fue?- preguntó la mujer.

-Bien mamá- contestó Yugi intentando esconder su desánimo. -Ya hice nuevos amigos- agregó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien- le dijo. -Ahora, vas a decirme por qué estás tan desanimado?- Yugi la miró con sorpresa.

-Cómo...?-

-Soy tu madre, te conozco desde que naciste- explicó. -Por qué estás triste hijo?-

-Es... hay un chico que... quiero que sea mi amigo pero...-

-Un chico solitario?- preguntó. El pequeño asintió. -Por qué quieres que sea tu amigo?-

-Es que puedo ver que está triste, aunque no lo demuestre. No es por lástima, estoy seguro- afirmó el chico mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a amenazarlo. El solo pensar en Yami y en las crueles palabras que le había dicho hacía que su corazón se llenara de tristeza.

-Tienes que tener paciencia Yugi. No puedes esperar que un chico como él te de su confianza en un solo día. Sobretodo si es verdad que está triste. Tienes que darle tiempo y no apresurar las cosas, ya verás que tarde o temprano él se abrirá y te dirá lo que pasa- explicó ella. Yugi meditó estas palabras. -"Mamá tiene razón, creo que apresuré las cosas. Tengo que ser paciente si quiero que Yami me deje acercarme a él"- pensó.

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor- le dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre. -Por cierto, se me olvidaba algo. La próxima semana tendremos un campamento de fin de curso. Puedo ir verdad?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto. Eso te ayudará a acercarte más a ese chico- afirmó la mujer. Yugi asintió.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-"Maldición, esto es genial. Qué es peor, estar en un campamento con miles de idiotas o ir a clases completamente solo y con 'esa' profesora?"- se preguntó. -Bueno, por lo menos es gratis lo que significaría que no tendría que 'trabajar' durante dos meses completos. Y eso es un gran beneficio... creo- se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. El sol ya se había ocultado desde algunas horas atrás. Las luces de las calles ya estaban encendidas. Eran las 9 de la noche. -"El tiempo pasa volando"- pensó Yami antes de levantarse para ir a alistarse. Si iba a ir a ese campamento tenía que trabajar más seguido esta semana. -Tengo que estar seguro que cuando vuelva tenga dinero... Que extraño, cuando era niño deseaba ya no tener que vender mi cuerpo y conseguirme un trabajo justo, pero ahora que puedo hacerlo... no puedo dejarlo. Esto ya se ha convertido en un modo de vida... además de que es lo único que me da el dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente- Era cierto, vivía de una manera muy cómoda. Su apartamento no era lujoso pero sí era espacioso. Tenía computadora y televisión, y hasta un PS2. La prostitución le había dado todo lo que tenía ahora. -No es fácil abandonar lo que te ha dado de comer por años... por más degradante que sea- Claro que no ganaba mucho... aunque eso dependía del cliente. Algunos le daban más de lo que pedía. -No es mucho por día... pero por mes es mucho más de lo que ganaría trabajando en un restaurante o algo así-

En unos minutos ya estaba listo. Se miró al espejo por unos momentos y en su rostro se formó una mueca de asco. Odiaba su cuerpo... le causaba repugnancia; lo único que había en él era corrupción... y marcas, que aunque no se veían seguían ahí, podía sentirlas. También habían marcas que aun se notaban, marcas en su pecho y en sus piernas. -"Soy tan despreciable"- se dijo. -"No merezco el cariño de nadie... ni aun el de mi propia familia"- De inmediato, se apartó del espejo. No podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a la salida.

-Mamá!- oyó que alguien exclamaba. Era un niño de unos 6 años, quien corría alegremente a los brazos de su madre.

-Hjo, ven aquí- le dijo la mujer antes de atraparlo en sus brazos. -Eres un pequeño travieso, papá nos está esperando y sabes que no es bueno que lo hagamos esperar- afirmó ella. El pequeño asintió y al apartarse de los brazos de su madre empezó a correr.

-Vamos mamá, no podemos hacer esperar a papá- le dijo el niño mientras se alejaba. Su madre hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después.

Yami miró la escena con nostalgia. Habían pasado muchos años ya desde la última vez que fue abrazado y querido. Ahora ya no tenía a nadie... estaba completamente solo.

Intentó no darle importancia y siguió con su camino. Pocos minutos después, ya estaba afuera. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, como todas las noches. Había luna llena esa noche y ninguna nube la ocultaba. Estaba en el centro, con miles de estrellas alrededor. La noche era hermosa. Sin embargo, Yami no le dio ninguna importancia. No tenía tiempo para estar viendo las estrellas.

En ese momento, oyó el motor de un automóvil a su espalda. -Oye, tú!- oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre de unos 40 años, quien lo miraba con lujuria. -Sube- le dijo mientras abría la puerta. Yami obedeció. De inmediato, el hombre se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Yami solo cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía como sus ropas eran quitadas de una sola vez...

-Yami, levántate. Vamos dormilón arriba!- Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente. Dos ojos amatista lo miraban fijamente.

-Yugi?- preguntó sin creer lo que veía.

-Sí, quien creías que era? El hada de los dientes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí?- Yugi lo miró confundido.

-Te sientes bien Yami? Parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Recuerdas que le prometimos a nuestros amigos que nos reuniríamos con ellos en el parque?- le preguntó.

-Qué?-

-No importa, vístete ahora. Ya vamos tarde- le dijo el pequeño mientras salía de la habitación.

-Pero yo...- Sin embargo, el chico ya se había ido. Sin más opción comenzó a alistarse. Minutos después ya estaba listo.

-Yugi?- preguntó Yami al salir de la habitación. -"Esto es extraño, juraría que..."-

-Por fin!- exclamó Yugi mientras se acercaba. -Eres un dormilón, sabes? Vámonos ya- le dijo. Yami obedeció aun no muy convencido. -"Donde estoy... y que hace Yugi aquí?"- se preguntó una y otra vez. Todo era tan confuso, hace cinco minutos estaba en el auto de un hombre completamente desconocido y ahora estaba aquí. -"Pero, donde es aquí exactamente?"-

-Yami, estás ahí? Tierra a Yami!- exclamó el rubio. El aludido lo miró sorprendido. -Estás bien amigo?- preguntó sorprendiéndolo aun más. -"Amigo?"- pensó Yami confundido.

-Sí... estoy bien- susurró.

-Pues no parece- afirmó Bakura.

-Estoy de acuerdo... parece como si una manada de elefantes te hubiera pasado encima- comentó Marik.

-Tienen razón. Qué te pasa Yami? Te he visto muy distraído últimamente- le dijo Ryou.

-No pasa nada... solo que...- Pero en ese momento todo desapareció. Un prolongado gemido llegó a sus oídos. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con que estaba en el asiento de un auto, con un hombre encima suyo.

-Fuiste excelente... y exquisito- susurró el hombre en su oído mientras salía de él. Yami no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que salió de su boca. -"Por qué me sigue doliendo?"- se preguntó. -Aquí está tu paga. Y para que veas que soy generoso te daré un poco más- le dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero. -Ahora vístete y lárgate- Yami obedeció sin dudar. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-"Yami... que estará haciendo? Tal vez esté durmiendo"- pensó Yugi. Había estado pensando en Yami desde hacía horas. Por alguna razón estaba... preocupado. Estaba preocupado por Yami, pero no sabía por qué. -"No tienes de que preocuparte, Yami está bien. Qué podría estar haciendo?"- se preguntó. Minutos después, el sueño ganó la batalla y Yugi cayó en un profundo sueño.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yami estaba acostado en su cama. Llevaba varios minutos intentando conciliar el sueño pero no había podido. -"Qué fue eso?"- se preguntó al recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo. -"Acaso fue un sueño? Pero cómo pude quedarme dormido? Parecía tan real..."- pensó. Pero por más que intentaba no podía encontrar una respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos y Yami seguía sin saber que había pasado en realidad. Todo era muy confuso. Pero luego, el sueño llegó y Yami se quedó profundamente dormido. La imagen del pequeño de los ojos amatista seguía presente en su mente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Magi Girl: bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a IrIs-OdY por ayudarme con este capítulo el cual espero haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Nos vemos luego

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana se mostró reluciente, mas a un chico le pareció molesta... levantándolo de su sueño con sus rayos de luz pegando en sus ojos -Argh... maldita mañana- se quejó Yami, tallando sus ojos con una mano, y terminando sentándose. No tenía ganas de salir de su cama y mucho menos de ir a la escuela. -Sobretodo por el castigo que de seguro me darán por no quedarme en detención ayer- murmuró antes de mirar el reloj. -Genial... ya se me hizo tarde- Sin querer hacerlo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño. Abrió la ducha y se quitó su camiseta y sus boxers, que era con lo que acostumbraba dormir.

El agua comenzó a caer, mojando su piel en una relajante sensación. Yami cerró sus ojos. Inmediatamente acudieron recuerdos a su mente. Y no eran los mejores...

**Flashback**

Un niño de unos 10 años corría por las solitarias calles. Su rostro reflejaba una gran angustia además de que estaba inundado de lágrimas.

-"Tengo que... necesito que esta sensación desaparezca... No la soporto!"- pensaba el pequeño mientras seguía corriendo.

Por fin, después de unos minutos, el chico encontró lo que buscaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró al lugar. El ambiente era horrible, impregnado con un fuerte olor a alcohol. Hermosas mujeres esperaban pacientemente en la entrada... prostitutas. -"Y ahora yo soy como ellas"- pensó el chico con tristeza. Levantó su mirada un poco y vio a un hombre de unos 50 años.

-Disculpe señor- llamó el pequeño captando la atención del hombre. -Quisiera alquilar una habitación...-

-Qué? Pero si eres un niño apenas, no deberías estar aquí. Donde están tus padres?- le preguntó al ver que el chico no traía compañía.

-Por favor... le pagaré lo que sea... por favor- susurró al borde de las lágrimas. El hombre lo miró por unos momentos. El niño parecía realmente desesperado y su semblante no decía lo contrario.

-Está bien, está bien... Pero te advierto que no pienso hacerme cargo de tu bienestar- le dijo. El pequeño asintió y sonrió al saber que por fin podría deshacerse de esa terrible sensación de suciedad.

**Fin del flashback**

-"Esa fue la primera vez que vendí mi cuerpo"- pensó Yami. -"Fue la peor noche de todas. Yo era apenas un niño... casi no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Tenía tanto miedo... y las reacciones de mi cuerpo no ayudaron en nada"- se dijo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y el agua seguía cayendo. -"Fue así como terminé esa noche... en una ducha. Me sentía sucio pero no sabía por qué. No entendía lo que había pasado. No tenía una idea clara de lo que era la prostitución, pero sí sabía que se ganaba mucho dinero y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento"- pensó con melancolía. Los recuerdos seguían pasando por su mente, como una película. -"Esa fue la peor parte de todas"- se dijo al mirar uno de los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio. Lo único que se oía eran unos sollozos provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, el sonido de la ducha los apagaba un poco.

Dentro de la habitación, en la ducha, se encontraba un chico quien no se veía muy bien. El agua que caía estaba hirviendo, provocando que la piel del pequeño se enrojeciera. Aunque al estar cubierta por las ropas que traía puestas el chico no se notaba.

-Por qué? Por qué no se va? Quiero que se vaya!- exclamó mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. -Por favor, ya no quiero sentirme así!- Los sollozos seguían saliendo de su boca, pero su cuerpo se empezó a cansar. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día.

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue bajando, recostado a la pared, hasta llegar al piso de la ducha. Sin poder ganarle la batalla al sueño, el chico quedó profundamente dormido, mientras que el agua seguía cayendo sin cesar.

**Fin del flashback**

-"No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mi"- pensó Yami mientras sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. -"Todo era tan normal antes... Por qué tenían que arrebatarme a mi familia!"- pensó con furia y tristeza. Las lágrimas se incrementaron, al igual que el dolor sentimental que sentía dentro.

-No estás solo Yami, yo estoy contigo- El joven alzó su vista al oír esto. Esa voz...

-Yugi?- preguntó, y por un momento vio un par de joyas amatista. Pero al cerrar sus ojos y volverlos a abrir ya no había nada. -Qué fue eso?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

-------------------------------------------

-Yugi, aquí estamos!- exclamó el rubio.

-Hola, amigos!- respondió el chico mientras se acercaba.

-Oye, linda limosina- comentó Joey mientras miraba el auto. Sin embargo, la mirada que recibió de Yugi no era de agradecimiento. -No lo dije en ese sentido Yugi. No importa si tienes dinero o no, tú siempre serás nuestro amigo- El chico sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró. En ese momento vio a ese chico, Yami. No estaba muy lejos de ahí pero al parecer no estaba solo.

-Bueno, vamos adentro- habló Ryou.

-Vayan ustedes. Luego los alcanzo- les dijo Yugi antes de alejarse, sin darle tiempo a los demás para contestar.

-------------------------------------------

-Ya te dije que eso es todo lo que tengo- habló el joven.

-No es suficiente. Ya verás, esta vez te haré algo más que simple herida en la mejilla. Te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores!- exclamó Ushio antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Yami, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. -No olvidarás esto en algún tiempo- susurró con malicia.

-Aléjate de él!- exclamó alguien a sus espladas. Yami miró con sorpresa al chico. -"Yugi... qué está haciendo aquí?"- se preguntó.

-No hasta que me de lo que quiero- respondió el otro.

-Cuanto quieres?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien que lo que quería era dinero.

-Más de lo que podrías dar- Yami miraba la escena sorprendido y a la vez con un poco de temor. -"No quiero que lastime a Yugi. Es la única persona que ha intentado acercarse a mí. Pero no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo levantarme"- pensó.

-Es esto suficiente?- interrogó el chico mientras sacaba varios billetes de su bolsillo. Ushio sonrió complacido.

-Más que suficiente- murmuró antes de arrebatarle el dinero al chico y alejarse. De inmediato, el semblante de Yugi cambió por uno lleno de preocupación.

-Estás bien, Yami?- preguntó.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso- fue la respuesta del otro.

-Y dejar que te hicieran daño? No lo creo. No puedo dejar que te lastimen sobretodo si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo el chico. El joven lo miró sorprendido, pero luego bajó la mirada.

-Pero, es tu dinero. Para qué gastarlo en alguien como yo?- preguntó. No sabía por qué seguía hablando. Antes solo se hubiera ido sin decir nada. Tal vez solo un pequeño 'gracias'. Pero ahora era completamente diferente. Yugi era diferente. -"A quien quiero engañar? Todos son iguales. Si Yugi supiera lo que soy..."- pensó mientras intentanba levantarse. Sin embargo, el dolor en su estómago se lo impidió y hubiera caído si no fuera por unos brazos que lo sujetaron.

-Ten cuidado Yami. Aun estás lastimado- le dijo Yugi suavemente. Yami no dijo nada. Fue hace tanto tiempo que había estado en los brazos de otra persona... Hace tanto tiempo...

**Flashback**

Era una noche como todas. Todo estaba en silencio. Solo pequeños sollozos se escuchaban. En una de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba un niño en su cama. Sin embargo, su sueño no era pacífico. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados mientras que pequeños sollozos escapaban de su boca. Sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas.

-Hijo, despierta. Está bien... Todo está bien- susurró la mujer mientras intentaba despertar al niño. El pequeño abrió sus ojos.

-Mamá?- murmuró.

-Sí, aquí estoy corazón. Aquí estoy contigo- le dijo. El chico la abrazó con fuerza.

-Por favor... Por favor mamá no vayas!- exclamó el chico.

-Yami, tú sabes que tu hermano está enfermo. Y no ha mejorado en todos estos día. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- explicó la mujer.

-Algo malo va a pasar... Yo lo sé!-

-Cálmate hijo. Nada malo va a pasar. El hospital no está muy lejos de aquí. Solo tardaremos algunas horas-

-Entonces quiero ir con ustedes- declaró el pequeño.

-No Yami. Solo serán unas horas. Ya eres un niño grande y puedes quedarte aquí- afirmó la madre.

-Pero mami...-

-Por favor Yami, no discutamos más. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Solo son presentimientos y los presentimientos no siempre se cumplen- comentó ella.

-Pero y si esta vez sí se cumplen?- preguntó el chico con temor.

-No se cumplirán. Ahora quiero que duermas- le dijo. Yami asintió aun un poco inseguro. -Todo estará bien. Yo estaré aquí mañana, al igual que tu padre y hermano. Y recuerda que yo voy a estar contigo siempre, aunque no esté aquí- El niño miró a su madre confundido.

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

-Ya lo entenderás... después- susurró ella. -Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojitos y sueños con cosas muy bonitas, está bien?- Yami asintió.

-Pero... podrías cantarme una canción?- La mujer sonrió al oír esta petición.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió antes de empezar a cantar. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando del pequeño hasta que por fin el chico quedó profundamente dormido, aun en los brazos de su madre.

**Fin del flashback**

-Yami, qué pasa?- preguntó Yugi preocupado al ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del otro joven. Yami no contestó. El más pequeño, al ver que Yami no iba a contestar, abrazó al joven y dejó que llorara en su pecho. -Está bien, Yami no te preocupes. Todo está bien- susurró. Y así siguieron por algunos minutos. El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases ya había sonado. Sin embargo Yugi no le dio importancia. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era Yami. Por qué estaba llorando? Por qué no quería dejar que nadie se acercara a él? -"Si me dijera lo que pasa... podría ser de mayor ayuda"- pensó.

Yami, por otra parte, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía y esto lo había sorprendido. Había decidido nunca mostrar sus sentimientos en frente de alguien, entonces por qué lo había hecho minutos atrás? Lentamente fue separándose de Yugi hasta quedar a la altura del otro. Sus ojos se encontraron. -Yami?- preguntó el más pequeño. El otro, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Yugi lo miró alejarse. En su mente pasaban miles de preguntas. -"Yami, quien eres tú en realidad?"-

-----------------------------------------

Yami estaba en los baños. Su estómago le seguía doliendo pero intentaba ignorarlo. -"Qué fue lo que me pasó?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Todo era tan confuso. Había recordado lo que había pasado el día antes del accidente. -"Yo pude haberlo evitado... Todo fue mi culpa"- se dijo. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero no las dejó caer. -No aquí- habló antes de salir del lugar. No podía quedarse ahí. Necesitaba pensar y poner sus ideas en orden. -"Y este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Además no creo que alguien note mi ausencia... Solo la profesora porque le debo un castigo"- pensó mientras caminaba por las calles, hacia su apartamento.

-----------------------------------------

Yugi se estaba preocupando. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Yami no estaba en el salón. -"Solo espero que nada malo le haya pasado"- pensó. La reacción que había tenido el joven lo había sorprendido. -"Dejó que yo lo abrazara, y hasta lloró en mi pecho"- se dijo. Pero luego, al parecer Yami se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía y se había sorprendido, y tal vez fue por eso que se fue. -"Pero, donde está ahora?"- se preguntó Yugi. Pero por más que quisiera no podía salir a buscarlo. Tendría que esperar.

----------------------------------------

Yami estaba sentado en su cama. Imágenes de lo que había pasado hace algunas horas seguían presentes en su mente. Los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar habían vuelto rependinamente. Toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película. Eran demasiados recuerdos. Su cabeza le dolía y su estómago también aunque ya no tanto como antes. -"No importa lo que haga, los recuerdos no desaparecen"- pensó. De pronto, un objeto llamó su atención. -Qué hace esto aquí?- preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba el cuchillo que ahora tenía en su mano. -"No recuerdo haberlo traído aquí"- se dijo. -"Aunque... tal vez pueda... ayudarme"- Lentamente fue llevando el objeto hasta su muñeca. -"Dicen que es rápido y sin dolor si lo haces bien y profundo"- Su mirada estaba fija en el filo del cuchillo. -"Volvería a ver a mi familia y ya no estaría solo. Porque aun en el infierno hay compañía"- Estaba cerca, tan solo un poco de presión más y todo acabaría...

-Qué estás haciendo, hermano?- Yami alzó su vista al escuchar esto. Al hacerlo vio a un niño pequeño y a uno más grande. Este último estaba tocando piano.

-Practicando- respondió el chico.

-Puedo quedarme aquí y escucharte?- le preguntó.

-Claro, hermanito- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Yami miraba desde lejos la escena. La recordaba muy bien, fue poco antes de que su hermano enfermara. -Esto está dificil- comentó el niño al no poder tocar bien una parte de la melodía.

-No te rindas hermano. En esta vida todo tiene solución. Y en este caso la solución es practicar- le dijo el pequeño. El otro rió un poco y asintió.

-"Todo tiene solución... si tan solo fuera verdad..."- pensó Yami. De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. -"Y ahora qué?"- se preguntó. Todo el lugar empezó a desvanecerse... hasta que no quedó nada...

Yami abrió sus ojos y se encontró acostado en su cama. -"Me habré quedado dormido?"- Sin embargo, sintió algo metálico en su mano. Al mirar lo que era se encontró con el cuchillo. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. -"Estuve a punto de..."- El objeto que tenía en su mano cayó. Yami lo miró con un poco de temor.

No podía creer que había sido tan descuidado como para dejar un cuchillo ahí… pero lo que más le aterraba… era que le había pasado por la mente la idea de... suicidarse.

Jamás había aceptado eso… terminar con la vida de esa forma. Nunca.

Un pequeño dolor en su muñeca llamó su atención. -"Y para cerrar con broche de oro"- pensó con sarcasmo mientras miraba la herida. Al parecer sí había logrado lastimarse. No era muy grande pero si tenía un poco de sangre.

Suspiró con cansancio.

-"Luego me ocuparé de eso... necesito descansar. Eso es lo que me hace falta"- No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Yami cayera en un sueño profundo. Todas sus preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo descansar. Eso era lo que necesitaba, luego todo volvería a la normalidad... O por lo menos eso creía.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 4**

Yugi suspiró. Se dirigía a la escuela, pero el problema era que no había hecho su tarea. Genial, un buen comienzo… Y para colmo, todos sus pensamientos parecían estar ocupados por ese joven, Yami.

Miró por la ventana de la limosina, preguntándose cómo vendría Yami a la escuela.

-"Un minuto… otra vez estoy pensando en él!"- se dijo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el comportamiento del joven el día anterior lo había dejado muy confundido. Además no sabía que había pasado con él luego. Se habría ido a su casa? Pero… y si le pasó algo?

Sacudió su cabeza, otra vez estaba pensando en él.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Bajó de la limosina y se dirigió al salón. Para su alivio fue el primero en llegar. Ahora podría hacer la tarea en paz, sin tener interrupciones.

La tarea era de matemática, no era difícil para él en realidad. Solo le tomaría unos minutos. Así que no habría problemas. –"Hmm… me pregunto si a Yami le gustarán las matemáticas…"- se dijo, abriendo sus ojos en impresión al entender su pensamiento. –"Otra vez estoy pensando en él!"- Sacudió su cabeza. –"No lo entiendo… que tiene ese joven de especial? Y por qué hace que ni siquiera pueda empezar con mi tarea de matemática!"-

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Era Bakura, quien susurraba molesto algo que no llegó a escuchar. Se sentó luego en su sitio.

Yugi volvió su atención de nuevo a su tarea, la cual ni siquiera había empezado.

-Oye enano- escuchó que Bakura lo llamaba. Genial, eso era una conspiración o que? –"Eso parece… seguro ya hasta tiene nombre, la conspiración de "No dejemos que el pobre de Yugi haga su tarea de matemática", sí ya me lo imaginado. Y conociendo a Bakura sé que le encantaría hacer eso. Bueno ya, tengo que concentrarme"- se dijo. Sin embargo, el albino le empezó a tirar papeles.

-Hazme caso, puerco espin!- le dijo.

-"Mi paciencia es más fuerte que sus gritos, mi paciencia es más fuerte que sus gritos, mi paciencia es más fuerte que sus gritos..."- se decía Yugi.

-Préstame atención, enano!- exclamó, acabando con la paciencia del más bajo.

-¡YA!... que quieres?-

-Me prestas tu tarea de matemáticas?- le preguntó. Yugi solo cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. La verdad era que en ese momento tenía ganas de tirar a Bakura por la ventana.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta... he estado intentando hacer, desde hace más de 10 minutos, la misma tarea que me estás pidiendo! Ahora no hagas ruido y déjame concentrarme!- pidió, intentando, por enésima vez, concentrar su atención en el papel frente él.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- se escuchó un grito femenino. Yugi miró con furia a la recién llegado. Ya sabía quien era… Tea. Una joven de verdad molesta, con fama de andar con la gente solo por el dinero y ese tipo de cosas.

-"Y lo peor es que creo que ya me tiene en la mira"- se dijo Yugi, la ver como la joven se acercaba.

-Hola Yugi! Sabes, ayer te vi con... como se llamaba?... Yami, sí ese era su nombre. Dime, que hacías con ese perdedor?- preguntó.

Yugi la miró con enojo. Primero lo desconcentraba, y luego le decía a Yami perdedor. La única perdedora según él, era ella. De verdad, era una lástima que matar fuera ilegal, sino ya habrían habido dos muertes ese día.

-Mmm... sabes que, Gardner?... yo pensé que la única perdedora aquí eras tú, pero veo que todos se equivocaron al nombrarte "popular"... porque para mi, no tienes ni una pizca de eso- le dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Solo el haber insultado a Yami lo había hecho decir eso… y la verdad no estaba arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Que lindo! Estás haciéndote el difícil!- exclamó la chico, logrando que Yugi la mirara con sorpresa.

-" Está loca o qué?"- se preguntó.

-Lo dije enserio... el único que podría ser "popular" aquí es Yami... él tiene buenos sentimientos, no como tú que solo buscas el dinero. Y además él es mil veces más guapo...- detuvo sus palabras, al ver que Tea no le estaba poniendo atención. En cambio miraba hacia la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

Curioso, miró también en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con un Yami sorprendido.

-" Oh no... habrá oído lo que dije? Qué pensará de mi ahora?"- se preguntó con preocupación.

Yami se quedó estático... Había escuchado decir a Yugi que el era... guapo?... Por un momento pensó decir algo, pero solo se quedó ahí... pensando... -"Estúpido! Mueveteeeeeee!"- reaccionó al fin y cerró la puerta del salón, sentándose en su sitio, mientras Yugi todavía tenía la mirada clavada en él, empezando a notarse su sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

Tea, por su lado, estaba con dos cosas... odiando a Yami por tener la atención de Yugi y... asombrada por la declaración de este. Tomó asiento atrás de Yugi, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-"Creo que no se molestó"- pensó Yugi con alegría... lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Yami lo odiara. -"Sobretodo porque lo que dije es verdad... y esta vez no voy a negarlo"- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Tea estaba atrás suyo. -"Genial... ahora voy a tener que aguantarla hasta que llegue el receso"-

-"No te hagas ilusiones"- pensaba Yami. -"Solo necesitaba algo para librarse de Tea y tú fuiste ese algo. Es obvio que si la comparaba con alguien como yo lo dejaría de molestar. No puedo creer que por unos momentos haya creído lo que dijo"- Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Estaba muy cansado y lo que había pasado no le había ayudado en nada.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora de Matemática, que iba a revisar la tarea... Yugi no lo pudo creer. Se le había olvidado terminar la tarea, y lo peor era que ni una letra tenía escrita... -"Que degradante..."- pensó Yugi, mirando preocupado al cielo, no, mejor dicho, al techo... Yami pasó a su lado como queriendo ver que le pasaba, pero se reprochó mentalmente.

-"Tonto, no te preocupes por él... un minuto, me preocupé?... No claro que no… es más yo no puedo siquiera acercarme a él"- pensó amargamente. Su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre... esa mezcla entre tristeza y frustración.

Yugi notó el cambio en el semblante de Yami e inmediatamente se preocupó. -"Su mirada ha cambiado... de nuevo está llena de soledad..."- pensó tristemente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Yami. La tarea de matemáticas ya no ocupaba su mente. -"Yami es más importante que una estúpida tarea"- se dijo. Quería hablar con Yami pero la profesora ya estaba en el salón. Tendría que esperar.

-Donde está su tarea, señor Mutou?- le preguntó la profesora.

-Mi tarea? Yo... no la...-

-Aquí está- interrumpió alguien mientras le entregaba la hoja a la profesora.

-Y se puede saber por qué tiene usted la tarea de Yugi?- preguntó la mujer.

-La encontré en el suelo cuando venía para acá- contestó el joven. Al principio la profesora no parecía muy convencida pero luego asintió.

-Muy bien... espero su tarea para mañana, señor Motou- le dijo. Yami asintió antes de ir a sentarse en su sitio.

Yugi estaba sorprendido. Yami le había dado su tarea a la profesora para que no lo castigaran a él? -"Un momento... Yami no estuvo en clases ayer. Entonces, cómo tenía la tarea?"- se preguntó. -"Tendré que hablar con él cuando llegue el receso... además, si entregó su tarea como si fuera la mía significa que él ya no tiene la suya"- pensó.

-Al parecer el perdedor te robó la tarea para poder copiarla- Oyó que alguien susurraba a sus espaldas. Yugi se volteó hasta quedar de frente a la joven y la miró con enojo.

-Por qué no cierras la boca de una vez y dejas de hacer comentarios estúpidos. Yami jamás haría algo así, él es honesto... no como tú. Estoy seguro que lo único que sabes hacer es copiar el trabajo de otros, y te agradecería mucho si dejaras de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos porque yo contigo ni a la esquina- susurró dejando a la joven muy sorprendida. -Espero que ya hayas entendido- le dijo antes de voltearse nuevamente.

-Al parecer te interesa mucho ese chico... pero él jamás te va a ver como un amigo, y si lo hace sería por tu dinero. Por qué le interesarías?... él siempre ha estado solo y no necesita de nadie y tú no eres la excepción- murmuró la joven. Yugi no dijo nada.

-"Y si Tea tiene razón? Después de todo Yami parece estar bien solo... Pero entonces, por qué hizo lo de hace unos minutos? Si es verdad lo que Tea dijo a Yami no le habría importado si me castigaban o no... No sé que pensar. Tal vez sea verdad... tal vez Yami solo sería mi amigo por mi dinero. No, por supuesto que no! Yo lo conozco... o por lo menos eso creo"- pensó el chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, él sabía muy poco sobre el otro joven. En realidad lo único que sabía era su nombre. No sabía donde vivía, con quien vivía, cuales eran sus gustos... nada. Miró a su derecha, al otro lado del salón. Ahí estaba Yami, quien al parecer estaba concentrado resolviendo los problemas de matemática. Lo que le recordó que él también tenía que resolverlos. -"Concéntrate más y piensa menos... creo que eso sonó un poco ilógico"- pensó. -"Estamos en matematica, necesito pensar y concentrame"- se dijo antes de empezar.

Las horas pasaron lentamente pero por fin llegó la hora del receso.

-Esos problemas estaban difíciles- comentó Joey.

-Cómo lo sabes? Después de todo estuviste durmiendo durante toda la lección- respondió Ryou. El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenía sueño y las matemáticas son aburridas... no lo pude evitar- le dijo.

-Sí, como digas- susurró el albino. Fue entonces cuando vio a Yugi. Sin embargo, el chico pareció no verlos. -Oye Yugi!- exclamó. El aludido lo miró. -Adonde vas?- preguntó.

-Necesito... hablar con alguien- contestó el chico antes de alejarse, dejando a los dos jóvenes muy confundidos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del lugar. No tenía nada que hacer ni tampoco tenía hambre. -"Cuando fue la última vez que comí?"- se preguntó. No había desayunado esa mañana y el día anterior Ushio le había quitado el dinero que traía. -"Este es el segundo día que llevo sin comer y no me había dado cuenta"- pensó. Aunque ya le había pasado antes. A veces se le olvidaba que tenía que comer. Tal vez era porque en realidad no le importaba. -"A nadie le importa lo que me pase... entonces, por qué debe de importarme a mí?"- se preguntó.

-Yami- Oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Al mirar a sus espaldas se encontró con el chico de los hermosos ojos amatista. -Quería... agradecerte por lo de la tarea. Y bueno yo... hice la mía y... bueno, aquí está- le dijo mientras le entregaba su tarea. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero estar cerca de Yami lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

-Me ayudaste con Ushio... te debía una- respondió Yami despreocupado.

-Solo por eso?- preguntó Yugi.

Yami lo miró por unos momentos. Su mente le pedía a gritos que dijera la verdad y contestara con un 'no'. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención. -Sí, por qué más? No me importa si te castigan o no, eso no me afecta en nada- contestó con frialdad. Yugi lo miró con dolor y sin decir una sola palabra se alejó del lugar. Pero antes de desaparecer, susurró algo que Yami escuchó claramente.

-Tú si me importas... me importas demasiado... Yo solo quería ser tu amigo- Después de decir esto, el chico desapareció por completo de su vista.

Yami miró el lugar por el que se había ido durante unos minutos. -No dirías eso si supieras quien soy en realidad- susurró.

El receso había pasado rápidamente. Ahora todos los estudiantes estaban de nuevo en sus respectivos salones.

-Estudiantes... les tengo una noticia muy importante- habló la profesora. Sin embargo, nadie le puso atención. -Es sobre el campamento- agregó. Esta vez todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia el frente con suma atención. -Como todos saben, el campamento era en 5 días... pero ahora hemos cambiado la fecha. Ahora será dentro de dos días- les dijo la mujer. Y como era esperado, todo el salón saltó de alegría. Solo Yami no parecía muy feliz con la noticia. Aunque eso también era de esperarse.

-"No entiendo por qué todos están tan felices. Es lo mismo dos días antes o dos días después"- pensó Yami mientras miraba hacia la ventana. No había nada interesante que hacer. En realidad nunca había nada interesante que hacer, al menos para él. Todos parecían divertirse todo el tiempo, en cambio él...

-Bueno, ya pasó el tiempo para celebrar. Ahora, empezemos con las lecciones- anunció la profesora. Yami solo suspiró fastidiado. Este iba a ser un largo día.

Por fin, después de interminables horas, el timbre que anunciaba la salida sonó. Todos los estudiantes salieron de inmediato. Yami, por otra parte, se quedó en el salón esperando que todos se fueran. No tenía prisa, al contrario, en realidad ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a su 'hogar'. Si es que así se le puede llamar.

Y por supuesto, lo que menos quería era que llegara la noche. Aunque tenía que afrontar la realidad, el tiempo no se detendría y la noche tendría que llegar en algun momento.

-"No sé por qué no salto de un puente y termino con todo esto de una vez por todas"- pensó el joven mientras se levantaba y salía del salón. Como era esperado, los pasillos ya estaban vacíos. O casi vacíos...

-Señor Motou... por fin lo encuentro. Si no mal recuerdo usted me debe una detención, cierto?- preguntó la mujer. Yami no dijo nada, pero asintió. -Muy bien, acompáñeme... Y no crea que se librará del castigo por no haberse quedado cuando le correspondía. Tendrá dos horas más de detención lo que sumaría 4 horas en total. Ahora, tiene algo que decir en su defensa?- preguntó. El joven no contestó.

-"Por su manera de hablar cualquiera pensaría que he cometido un crimen o algo así"- se dijo Yami. Pero él ya sabía por qué la mujer actuaba así. Todas las profesoras parecían odiarlo pero ella... estaba completamente seguro que ella sí lo odiaba. Por qué? No lo sabía. Todos parecían ser así con él. Todos excepto... Yugi.

-Por lo que veo no tiene nada que decir... muy bien, 4 horas de detención. Y que no se le ocurra escapar porque yo voy a quedarme con usted todo el tiempo- le dijo. Yami no articuló palabra, pero por su expresión se podría decir que no estaba muy feliz por la noticia.

-"Esta va a ser una detención muy larga"- pensó el joven mientras seguía a la mujer hasta el salón.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Mamá, ya llegué!- exclamó el chico mientras entraba a la casa.

-Hijo, cómo te fue?- preguntó la mujer mientras salía a recibirlo. Yugi se quedó callado por unos momentos pero luego forzó una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- contestó.

-No mientas Yugi- le dijo la mujer. El chico solo suspiró. -Qué pasó?- le preguntó.

-Es... Yami, el chico del que te había hablado. Creo que me odia- respondió el pequeño con tristeza.

-Por qué crees eso?-

-Por sus acciones... no quiere siquiera estar cerca de mi- Fue la respuesta del chico.

-Tienes que darle tiempo, eso es todo. Ya verás que poco a poco se irá acercando a ti- le dijo la mujer.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero es difícil ser paciente-

-Por supuesto que es dificil, pero tienes que intentar serlo- El chico sonrió.

-Tienes razón, gracias mamá-agradeció antes de subir a su habitación.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-"Por fin"- se dijo Yami al llegar a su apartamento. La detención había durado una eternidad, pero por fin terminó. Ahora solo tenía que dejar listo todo lo que llevaría al campamento y luego podría ir a... trabajar. Esa idea no le agradaba mucho, pero no tenía opción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara de empacar todo.

-"Ahora viene la peor parte"- pensó el joven mientras salía de su apartamento. No quería hacerlo, pero esto se había convertido en una obligación.

Caminó por algunos minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Siguió así hasta que las luces de un auto iluminaron el camino. Yami ya sabía lo que venía.

Sin querer hacerlo se dio la vuelta. El auto resultó ser una limosina. Dentro se encontraba un hombre de mayor edad.

-Sube- fue lo único que dijo. El joven suspiró antes de obedecer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Un mes? Por qué no me habías dicho!- exclamó el hombre.

-Lo olvidé- se defendió el rubio.

-Por qué tienes que ser tan despistado?-

-No es mi culpa... es de naturaleza- le dijo. -Entonces, no va a despedirme?- preguntó.

-Esta vez lo pasará por alto... pero la próxima me dirás las cosas con anticipación. Está claro, Wheeler?-

-Como el cristal, jefe- contestó Joey mientras sonreía. Su jefe podía ser muy estricto pero también tenía un lado amable. Y ese lado amable lo había salvado de perder su trabajo.

-Bien, te espero en un mes- habló el hombre. El rubio solo asintió, antes de salir del restaurante.

No quería perder ese trabajo, por lo menos era mejor que repartir periódicos. Además de que el horario le servía más.

-Lo bueno es que todo está arreglado- se dijo mientras caminaba por las calles del lugar. Ya era tarde, todo estaba oscuro. Las pocas luces que habían no servían para iluminar bien el camino. -Será mejor que salga de aquí. Quiero llegar a casa en una sola pieza- habló antes de acelerar el paso.

Mientras tanto, Yami aun no había terminado. Intentaba ignorar todas las reacciones de su cuerpo ante tal situación pero le era muy dificil. No podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, sus gemidos no eran verdaderos. Solo gemía porque era una 'obligación' hacerlo en este trabajo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy diferente a la de su corazón. Sentía asco de si mismo por permitir que su cuerpo gozara de esta situación. Intentaba pensar en algo para olvidar lo que hacía en realidad. Pero desafortunadamente, esta vez no había funcionado.

Pero por fin, todo terminó.

-Eres excelente, tendré que buscarte otra vez- susurró el hombre antes de salir del joven. -Aquí está tu premio- le dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero. -Y te daré un poco más por ser el juguete más hermoso con el que he estado- Yami no dijo nada.

Un juguete, eso es todo lo que era. Sin sentimientos ni pensamientos. Solo un maldito juguete.

Sin esperar nada más se vistió y salió de ahí. Quería irse de ese lugar. Necesitaba un baño, luego de eso ya podría olvidarse de todo.

Aceleró un poco el paso, intentando alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí, una figura humana miraba la escena con un semblante que solo demostraba sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo...-


	6. Chapter 5

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 5**

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Los rayos del sol ya se podían ver en el lejano horizonte. Sin embargo, no todos estaban contentos con la idea de nuevo día.

Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas iluminando toda la habitación. Al parecer no podría seguir durmiendo.

Con un gemido de frustración obligó a su cuerpo a salir de la comodidad de su cama. Miró el reloj. Aun era temprano, muy temprano. Decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño y salir a caminar. La idea de un desayuno jamás cruzó por su mente. Solo comía una vez al día, o a veces simplemente no comía del todo. Su cuerpo nunca le pedía comida, solo en contadas ocasiones y casi siempre después de no haber ingerido alimento los días anteriores.

Con paso lento, caminó hasta la ducha. No pensaba estar ahí mucho tiempo; no quería que su mente empezara a recordar como la última vez. Ciertamente eso no había sido algo agradable y no quería que se repitiera. Solo quería que el pasado se quedara donde estaba… en el pasado. Aunque en realidad lo único que le daba fuerza para seguir era el recuerdo de su familia.

Su vida no había sido fácil. Huérfano desde los 9 años, sin ningún amigo o familiar que se preocupara por su bienestar. Y todavía faltaba agregar lo de la prostitución.

Tal vez si tuviera un familiar, quien fuera. Tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

-"Aunque yo aun tengo un familiar"- se dijo el joven al recordar al único ser de su familia que aun respiraba. Sin embargo, esa persona nunca se quiso hacer cargo de él. Prefirió mandarlo a un orfanato. –"Después de todo nunca me quiso"- pensó Yami mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

Lo único que lo alegraba un poco era saber que era él quien tenía que pasar por todo esto y no su hermano. Prefería ser él quien atravesara por todo esto.

Su hermanito simplemente no merecía nada parecido a lo que él tenía que sufrir todos los días. Su pequeño hermano era muy inocente.

-Al igual que Yugi- susurró Yami. Ahora que lo pensaba, su familia estaría feliz de verlo con un amigo. Tal vez si le daba a Yugi una oportunidad… tal vez todo cambiaría.

Pero también tenía que pensar en el futuro. Cuando ya no pudiera ocultar quien era en realidad.

Cómo reaccionaría Yugi? Lo rechazaría como todos los demás? O tal vez lo entendería?

-No podré saberlo hasta que lo intente. Yugi parece ser sincero. Por qué no darle una oportunidad?- No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Después de todo, los amigos de Yugi no parecían estar muy contentos con la idea de estar cerca de él. O por lo menos Joey parecía odiarlo.

Aunque en realidad solo Yugi importaba ahora. Era él quien quería ser su amigo.

-Supongo que nada pierdo con intentarlo- susurró Yami.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado de bañarse. Al parecer sus manos habían actuado por si solas. Después de todo, esta era su rutina diaria.

Cerró la ducha y salió de ella. Secó su cuerpo y fue a vestirse.

En pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Miró por la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Tal vez este día no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello tricolor muy parecido al de Yami también estaba despertando. Pero a diferencia de Yami, Yugi se había despertado a causa de algo. Su celular estaba sonando; la melodía de su canción favorita inundaba el lugar. Al parecer tenía una llamada. Pero de quien?

Se quedó unos momentos pensando si debía contestar. Miró el reloj, el segundero se movía con lentitud. Ahora el reloj marcaba una hora temprana. Si alguien llamaba a esta hora debía ser porque era urgente.

Salió de su cama y caminó a paso lento hasta el escritorio en donde se encontraba el teléfono móvil, el cual descansaba junto a su computadora. Miró la pantalla en donde ahora aparecía el número de la llamada entrante.

-Joey?- preguntó al aire al reconocer las cifras en la pequeña pantalla. Miró el objeto por unos segundos hasta que por fin contestó.

-Yugi- se oyó que el rubio decía desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Qué pasa Joey?- preguntó el menor con preocupación. Solo esperaba que el otro le dijera que todo estaba bien.

-Es sobre Yami- contestó el rubio. Yugi de inmediato se preocupó. Acaso le había pasado algo a Yami?

-Yami? Está bien? Pasó algo?- preguntó.

-Sí, sí, él está bien- respondió el joven. El pequeño suspiró aliviado. Yami estaba bien. Pero entonces, que quería decirle Joey?

-Es solo que ayer lo vi y… solo digamos que ese no es un lugar muy seguro. Y menos para un joven de su edad- le dijo.

-Tal vez por ahí vive- habló Yugi. No podía creer que solo por eso lo habían despertado tan temprano. Aunque le extrañaba que Joey se preocupara. Después de todo Yami no parecía agradarle mucho.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo Yugi. En ese lugar es donde venden drogas y… cuerpos… prostitución- Al escuchar esto, el pequeño se empezó a preocupar. Qué hacía Yami en ese lugar?

-Un momento, que hacías tú ahí?- preguntó.

-Venía del trabajo- Esta respuesta bastó para lograr que un suspiro de frustración escapara de la boca de Yugi.

-Y no has pensado que tal vez Yami también venía del trabajo?- interrogó. –Qué hacía cuando lo viste?-

-Nada, solo caminaba por las calles- contestó el joven.

-"No puedo creer que por esto me haya llamado. Aunque ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya a alistar"- pensó el chico.

-Solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con ese joven, Yugi. No confío en él- finalizó el rubio.

-Gracias por preocuparte Joey, pero yo sé lo que hago-

-Eso espero… Bueno nos vemos más tarde-

-Adiós-

Apagó el celular, no lo necesitaría por ahora.

Aun así, lo que le había dicho Joey seguía presente en su mente. Estaba preocupado. Yami se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él, a pesar de que ni siquiera eran amigos, y eso hacía que Yugi se preocupara por cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar la seguridad del otro joven.

Tal vez Yami no quería estar cerca de él pero eso no evitaba que el chico se interesara por el bienestar del joven. Si algo le pasaba… no sabía lo que haría.

-"No puedo creer que una persona haya podido convertirse en algo tan especial para mí en solo pocos días"- se dijo el pequeño.

Era una lástima que Yami no quisiera ser su amigo. Así podría estar más tiempo cerca de él y eso le ayudaría a estar más tranquilo respecto a la seguridad de este.

Pero ni siquiera conocía al joven. No sabía nada de él.

Cómo puede ser tan especial si no lo conoce?

No estaba seguro.

Solo sabía que este chico era alguien diferente a todos los demás. Tal vez por eso es que quiere llegar a conocerlo.

Quien sabe, puede ser que Yami se lo permita. Tal vez no ahora pero después, puede esperar… o eso creía.

Siguió pensando, sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, su mente volvió al presente en pocos momentos.

Ya estaba casi listo. Solo tenía que ponerse el uniforme e ir a desayunar.

No duró mucho tiempo haciendo estas dos cosas. Se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa. Su limosina lo esperaba afuera. Entró en ella y miró por la ventana.

Las imágenes del exterior pasaban rápidamente, sin embargo se podían ver con claridad.

Yugi siguió mirando a través del vidrio con su mente ya perdida en pensamientos.

Siguió así hasta que una imagen lo hizo volver a la realidad y pedirle al chofer que se detuviera.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami caminaba despreocupadamente. No tenía prisa, aun era temprano. Su mente estaba vagando en pensamientos, a veces algunos recuerdos venían. Sin embargo, él los hacía a un lado.

No quería recordar, no ahora. Se sentía bien, en comparación a otros días, y no quería arruinar eso.

Siguió con su camino, sin darle importancia a las personas que pasaban a su lado. A veces los autos lo hacían alzar la mirada, como en un acto reflejo. Eso lo hizo recordar un juego que solía jugar cuando aun era niño. Casi siempre lo jugaba con su hermanito. Tenía que escoger un color y buscar autos que fueran de ese color. El que encontrara más autos en 5 minutos ganaba.

Era un juego inocente y humilde, pero divertido. Lo jugaban todo el tiempo. Sobretodo cuando estaban dentro del auto de sus padres. Les quitaba el aburrimiento.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no había tiempo para eso. Todo había cambiado.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Era muy difícil librarse de ellos. Después de todo no había nada que pudiera distraerlo ahora.

De pronto sintió que uno de los autos se detenía a su lado. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con una limosina.

Un manto de confusión inundó su rostro.

La puerta de la limosina se abrió y un joven muy conocido para él salió de ella.

-Yugi?- preguntó. El aludido sonrió.

-Hola Yami- le dijo. –Vas a la escuela?- le preguntó. Yami asintió.

-Quieres que te lleve?- Esta vez Yami no contestó. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Pero después de todo había decidido que le daría una oportunidad a Yugi, cierto? Tal vez esto le ayudaría.

-Está bien- contestó por fin. Yugi sonrió nuevamente. En realidad jamás había esperado que la respuesta de Yami fuera positiva y ahora no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Ya dentro del auto Yugi decidió que lo mejor era iniciar una conversación. Quizás eso le ayudaría a conocer más a Yami. A menos que el otro no quisiera contestarle. Tal vez solo lo ignoraría. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Vives por aquí?- preguntó, esperando que el otro le contestara.

-Sí- fue la respuesta del joven. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba de esta manera con alguien, era algo tan nuevo para él que ni siquiera sabía cual era la mejor forma de responder.

-Yo también- comentó el chico. Se sentía aliviado de que Yami haya querido responderle. –Y, vas a ir al campamento?- preguntó.

No podía creer que en realidad estaba hablando con Yami. Él nunca se había querido acercar a Yugi pero ahora…

-Sí voy a ir- contestó el más grande.

-Espero que nos pongan en la misma habitación- le dijo el pequeño. Solo esperaba que Yami estuviera de acuerdo. Eso tal vez podría significar que el joven ya estaba empezando a confiar en él.

-Eso espero- afirmó Yami. Yugi lo miró sorprendido. Nunca creyó oír esa respuesta.

Yami notó la sorpresa del chico. –Después de todo tú eres el único que ha querido acercarse a mí- explicó.

Yugi asintió. No sabía que más hacer. Se sentía feliz de que Yami ya le hablara. Y sobretodo se sentía feliz por la respuesta que acababa de recibir. Al parecer no tendría que esperar mucho para lograr que Yami se convirtiera en su amigo.

-Joven Yugi, ya llegamos- avisó el chofer mientras detenía la limosina. Yugi se quedó callado durante algunos segundos. Alzó su vista y encontró sus ojos con los del otro joven.

-Bueno, supongo que… nos vemos luego- habló el pequeño. Yami solo asintió antes de salir del vehículo. Yugi hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-Sabes Yugi- habló el joven captando la atención del pequeño. –Creo que no me haría daño tener un amigo- le dijo. Yugi lo miró obviamente sorprendido. Yami solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse.

El chico se quedó donde estaba. La confusión se apoderó de él.

-Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó al aire, aun sin creerlo.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Al parecer ya tenía un nuevo amigo. Aunque no había esperado que fuera tan rápido, pero eso solo sirvió para que su sonrisa se incrementara.

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada sonó, sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj confundido. Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí pensando?

Decidió que lo mejor era entrar al salón. Después de todo no quería llegar tarde.

Sonrió de nuevo, al pensar en lo que le había dicho Yami.

Este iba a ser un día muy interesante.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: aquí se termina este capítulo. Al parecer Yami ya no va a estar tan solito n.n ya era hora de que tuviera un amigo.

El próximo capítulo será sobre las reacciones de los amigos de Yugi con respecto a Yami… sobretodo la de Joey, quien al parecer no confía mucho en el pobre de Yamito.

Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 6**

Las lecciones de hoy ya habían dado inicio. Y como en todo día lectivo, los estudiantes estaban aburridos, sentados en una silla y oyendo lo que decía el profesor o la profesora. Algunos aprovechaban este tiempo para recuperar las horas de sueño que habían perdido la noche anterior. Un ejemplo de ellos era Joey, quien ahora parecía disfrutar su estancia en el reino de los sueños, a veces murmurando cosas casi imposibles de entender, como "hamburguesa" o "estúpido Kaiba". Esta última frase era la que más usaba. La profesora parecía no haberse dado cuenta, o simplemente ya había desistido en sus esfuerzos por despertar al "rubio durmiente".

Pero no todos dormían, el famoso señor Kaiba estaba sentado frente a su computaora portátil, tecleando con rapidez y a veces mirando a Joey de reojo al escuchar los insultos que le lanzaba en su sueño. Era difícil creer que Kaiba siempre sacara 10 en todo a pesar de que nunca ponía atención en clase. Algunos creían que hacía trampa. Seto, sin embargo, alegaba que todo era gracias a su IQ, el cual era... muy lejano al de los demás. Esto hacía que todos se preguntaran por qué el señor Kaiba asistía a clases. Hasta ahora la única respuesta lógica era que el CEO quería darle un buen ejemplo a su hermanito, Mokuba.

Y mientras Kaiba seguía coqueteando con su computadora, un par de jóvenes parecían estarse divirtiendo. Eran Bakura y Marik, quienes estaban lanzado bolas de papel. Su objetivo era uno de los "chicos estudiosos", quien en ese momento intentaba poner atención, pero el ataque de bolas voladoras se lo hacía imposible. Sin embargo, el chico no decía nada, tal vez por la fama que se habían ganado esos dos como "sádicos sicóticos". Nadie querría tenerlos como enemigos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven albino muy parecido a Bakura miraba al frente con atención. Era Ryou, quien era conocido por su buena conducta. A su lado estaba Malik, quien al parecer estaba ocupado dibujando a la profesora en una forma no muy halagadora. Ambos chicos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Sin embargo, a veces Ryou le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Bakura, indicándole que dejara su guerra, o mejor dicho tortura, por la paz. Pero el joven no parecía ponerle atención.

Y por supuesto estaba Yugi. Al parecer estaba muy ocupado mirando cada acción del joven a su lado, el cual conocía por el nombre de Yami. Pero este no parecía notarlo, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en la ventana. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo hacía muy seguido y Yugi ya estaba acostumbrado. Él también solía hacer eso, cuando estaba aburrido o tenía algo importante en que pensar. Así que los dos estaban en la misma situación.

-"Qué estará pensando?"- se preguntó el pequeño.Últimamente todo lo que ocupaba su mente era el joven de hermosos ojos carmesí. Era como una obsesión, una peligrosa obsesión. No sabía nada del chico, pero tal vez podría llegar a conocerlo. A menos que Yami no se lo permitiera. Él no podría obligarlo, jamás lo haría. Solo tenía que hacer que Yami se sintiera cómodo. Luego podría ocuparse de lo demás.

-Bien clase, como se han comportado tan bien durante la lección los dejaré salir al receso- habló la profesora. Y para sorpresa de muchos, Joey fue el primero en salir del lugar. Al parecer no estaba tan dormido como parecía.

Y así, los estudiantes fueron saliendo del salón. En desorden, como solía suceder siempre. Pero a nadie parecía molestarle, y a los que sí, simplemente se quedaban en el aula esperando que sus violentos compañeros abandonaran el lugar para luego poder salir ellos sin ser empujados o golpeados. Uno de estos casos era Kaiba, quien a veces hasta se quedaba en el salón durante todo el receso, y por supuesto, tecleando en su computadora. Algunos se preguntaban si el joven podría sobrevivir un solo día sin ese aparato. Para muchos, la respuesta más lógica era un simple "no". La Corporación Kaiba parecía ser lo más importante para Seto, además de su hermanito. Pero nadie conocía bien al CEO, así que todo era simples conjeturas.

Pero Kaiba no era el único que se encontraba en el salón. Yugi aun estaba ahí, al igual que Yami, quien en ese momento parecía estar buscando algo en su salveque. El más pequeño estaba guardando sus cosas, o por lo menos eso es lo que decían sus acciones.

Por fin, Yami encontró lo que buscaba. Caminó hasta el escritorio de la profesora, la cual estaba revisando unos papeles. Al escuchar los pasos del joven, la mujer alzó la mirada.

-Se le ofrece algo, señor Motou?- preguntó indiferente.

-Mi tarea de matemáticas- contestó Yami mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel.

-Muy bien, pensé que tal vez se le había olvidado hacerla, como siempre- le dijo la mujer. El joven no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante este comentario. Por qué no podía ser más amable? Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar para recoger sus cosas. Guardó todo y se dispuso a salir del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada molesta a la mujer tras el escritorio. Tuvo suerte de que la profesora no lo notara, sino esta tarde tendría otra detención y eso definitivamente no sería nada agradable.

-Yami, espera!- exclamó Yugi captando la atención del joven. -Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó el chico al estar ya más cerca del otro. Yami no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero luego, su única respuesta fue un asentimiento. El pequeño sonrió con inocencia y se situó al lado del joven, a quien ya consideraba un amigo.

-No le prestes atención a lo que diga esa mujer, Yami- comentó Yugi de repente. -Esa profesora no sabe lo que es un cumplido-.

-Eso ya lo sé. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus molestos comentarios- contestó el más grande.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos. Para Yami, esta era la primera vez que pasaba el receso junto a alguien. Y aunque podría decirse que ya lo había hecho antes, cuando Yugi se sentó en su mesa días atrás, esta vez era diferente. Se sentía... bien, cómodo. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Yugi, mientras tanto, estaba perdido en pensamientos. Estaba feliz de estar con Yami, de que al fin el joven haya aceptado acercarse un poco más a él. Pero había algo que lo tenía nervioso, y eso era la reacción que tendrían sus amigos cuando él les dijera que ahora Yami era su amigo. Sabía que entre todos ellos, sería a Joey a quien no le agradaría mucho a idea. No sabía por qué pero desde el principio Joey le había dicho que se alejara del joven que ahora estaba a su lado. Aun así él nunca le prestó atención y gracias a eso ahora estaba aquí.

-"No importa lo que Joey piense, no me alejaré de Yami y menos ahora"- se dijo el pequeño con decisión.

-Yugi!- exclamó una voz femenina. Yugi de inmediato volvió al mundo real. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Tea. -"Y ahora qué quiere?"- se preguntó fastidiado.

-Cómo estás querido?- preguntó la joven. El chico solo la miró molesto. No le había gustado como había sonado esa última palabra. -...Yugi-chan, estás ahí?- El aludido no pudo evitar molestarse aun más al escuchar como Tea lo había llamado. No le gustaba que lo llamaran así, sobretodo si venía de esa joven. Solo una persona podía llamarlo así y ese era el joven que estaba a su lado. Yami podría llamarlo de cualquier manera y él no se molestaría. Pero Tea...

-Qué es lo que quieres Gardner?- fue lo único que dijo, a pesar de querer decir algunas palabritas más.

-Quería que me acompañaras durante el amuerzo- respondió.

-Ahora estoy con Yami- le dijo Yugi. Ahora estaba muy molesto. Tea había ignorado por completo la presencia de Yami. Él era una persona, no una cosa.

-Es cierto! No lo había notado. Pero estoy segura que Yami no se molestará, verdad... Yami-kun?- le preguntó fingiendo amabilidad. Sin embargo, en su voz había un tono que decía "Si no dices lo que quiero te mato". Yami de inmediato lo notó y decidió contestar.

-No, claro que no. Ve con ella Yugi. Yo... tengo que hacer algo importante de todos modos- Después de decir esto, el joven decidió alejarse.

-Yami, espera- llamó el chico. El joven se detuvo. -Voy contigo- afirmó mientras caminaba hacia Yami. Este lo miró sorprendido. Lo había preferido a él?

-Supongo que entonces... nos veremos luego- habló Tea al darse cuenta que Yugi ya había tomado su decisión. -Hasta pronto, Yugi-chan- se despidió mientras caminaba en dirección contaria a la de Yami y Yugi. Pero antes de desaparece, le guiñó un ojo al chico de menor estatura y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Yami.

Yugi solo suspiró con fastidio. No le agrabada esa chica por tres razones: 1.Su carácter era insoportable. 2.Lo único que estaba buscando era su dinero. Y 3.Tea odiaba a Yami. Y aunque nunca lo había dicho, al menos de una manera directa, su miraba bastaba para saber qué era lo que sentía hacia joven.

-Por qué no fuiste con ella?- preguntó Yami, rompiendo el silencio que había caído. Tenía que admitir que se sentía molesto por la manera en la que Tea se le insinuaba a Yugi. Aunque no sabía por qué, o simplemente no quiería saber por qué. No sabía cual de las dos opciones era la verdadera. Todos sus sentimientos le habían dejado de importar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No me agrada- contestó el pequeño.

-Pero estoy seguro que estar con ella es mil veces mejor que estar conmigo- comentó. Yugi lo miró entristecido. Yami pensaba tan bajo de si mismo, su autoestima debía estar en el suelo.

-"Me pregunto qué fue lo que lo hizo de esta forma"- pensó el chico. No le gustaba escuchar a Yami hablar así, lo hacía sentirse mal.

-De qué hablas? Por supuesto que es mejor estar contigo. Qué caso tiene tener a una chica coqueteando contigo solo por tu dinero? Tengo que admitir que eso me hace sentir mal- le dijo Yugi.

-Yo nunca me acercaría a ti solo por el dinero- afirmó Yami. Yugi sonrió y tomó la mano del joven, haciendo que este lo mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron, las joyas amastista y los rubíes cruzaron sus caminos. Yugi quería que sus miradas se quedaran donde estaban mientras él decía lo que tenía que decir.

-Es por eso que prefiero estar contigo. Es por eso que quiero que seas mi amigo...-

-Pero tú aun no me conoces- interrumpió el joven. Yugi sonrió. Yami había utilizado la palabra "aun", eso significaba que tal vez Yami sí le permitiría conocerlo.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi... no lo sé, fue algo tan extraño. Es como si ya te conociera. Como si de alguna manera... estuviéramos conectados- explicó Yugi. Nada de lo que había dicho era mentira. Esa era la razón por la que Yami había llamado su atención desde un principio. Era una extraña razón que ni él mismo entendía.

De pronto, los rayos del sol iluminaron sus rostros. Habían llegado a los jardines del lugar, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Habían varios estudiantes por toda la zona. Algunos disfrutaban de sus almuerzos bajo la sombra de los árboles, otros charlaban con sus amigos y algunos otros jugaban o corrían. Yami miró el lugar. Solía venir aquí cuando no tenía nada que hacer. El sonido que hacía el viento al chocar con las hojas de los grandes árboles lo relajaba. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que venía a este lugar en compañía de alguien.

-Que hermoso lugar- comentó Yugi. -Creo que de toda la escuela, este es mi lugar favorito- agregó. -Busquemos donde sentarnos- propuso el chico. Yami asintió.

Después de buscar durante algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes encontraron un lugar. El pasto verde cubría la tierra mientras que varias plantas adornaban la pequeña zona. A los lados habían dos árboles altos. Sus extensas ramas cubierta de hojas verdes y algunas flores, propias de ellos, proporcionaban una amplia sombra, además de un aire más fresco. Era un ambiente perfecto y relajante. Habían flores por todo el lugar, las cuales seguramente habían caído de los árboles. Eran de un color violeta, pequeñas, pero hermosas de todas formas. El silencio reinaba, solo el viento se escuchaba. Pero el sonido que hacía no era molesto, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Yugi sonrió al ver el lugar. -Creo que este está bien, no crees Yami?- preguntó. El aludido asintió. Ambos se sentaron y recostaron sus espaldas contra el tronco de uno de los árboles. Hubo silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que por fin, Yugi decidió hablar.

-Sabes Yami, sobre lo que dije antes, de que sentía que estábamos conectados, no es mentira. Sé que suena extraño, pero de alguna manera sé que es lo que hay en tu interior- comentó el chico.

-Qué es lo que hay?- preguntó Yami con curiosidad.

-...Tristeza...- respondió el chico. Yami lo miró sorprendido. -"Cómo demonios supo...?"- se preguntó.

-Algo pasó que hizo que tu corazón se llenara de ese sentimiento, cierto?- Yami no respondió esta vez. -Tal vez algún dia me dirás por qué estás triste. Pero solo recuerda que ahora tienes un amigo. Si algún día necesitas algo solo dilo. Si necesitas hablar con alguien recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar ahí- afirmó Yugi. Yami no dijo nada. Sus dientes mordían su labio inferior en un esfuerzo por no llorar. Yugi había tocado un tema muy doloroso para él. El recuerdo de su familia se hizo presente en su mente, esta vez amenazándolo con no irse jamás. Pero no podía llorar, no en frente de Yugi.

El pequeño notó el esfuerzo de Yami. Los ojos del joven estaban llorosos. Había que estar ciego para no notarlo.

-Si necesitas llorar, Yami, hazlo. Todos tenemos que llorar alguna vez- le dijo. Yami seguía sin contestar. Solo apretó un poco su mano, la cual estaba en la de Yugi. No se había dado cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de la mano, hasta ahora. La calidez de la piel del chico era reconfortante, pero aún así, las ganas de llorar no se fueron. No quería mostrar debilidad frente a Yugi pero no creía que pudiera aguantar por más tiempo. Así que decidió darse por vencido. No tenía caso luchar contra algo que era inevitablemente invensible.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de Yugi y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad. Yugi, aun sorprendido por la repentina acción del joven, abrazó el cuerpo de Yami con fuerza y permitió que este se desahogara contra su pecho. Se sentía feliz de que por fin Yami se estuviera abriendo, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al escuchar los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de la boca del joven. No sabía si reír o llorar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrar suaves palabras al oído del joven.

-Está bien, Yami. Todo está bien. No estás solo, yo estoy aquí, contigo- susurraba una y otra vez.

-Los extraño. Los extraño tanto- decía Yami entre sollozos. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba hacer eso, desahogarse. Pero no tenía sentido hacerlo solo, no serviría de nada. Pero ahora podía hacerlo, porque ya tenía algo que jamás pensó que tendría, un amigo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que llegó la hora temida por todos.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que el receso se había terminado. Todos los estudiantes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Mientras tanto, Yami se separaba lentamente del abrazo de Yugi.

-Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el pequeño. Yami asintió. -Ya ves, llorar no es malo, al contrario, nos ayuda a liberarnos. Sobretodo si hay alguien junto a ti- comentó.

-El timbre ya sonó, es mejor que volvamos al salón- habló el joven. Yugi sonrió y asintió. Yami de nuevo había vuelto a su carácter frío. Pasarían algunos días antes de que volviera a ver al Yami de hace unos momentos. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía que el joven le tenía más confianza.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el interiordel edificio. Después de unos minutos, ambos ya se encontraban en el salón. En realidad fueron los últimos en llegar. Así que cuando entraron, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos. Y como era esperado, muchos estudiantes empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, al ver a Yami junto al chico millonario conocido como Yugi. El joven solo bajó la mirada, como solía hacerlo siempre. Sin embargo, Yugi le tomó la muñeca indicándole que manteniera la cabeza en alto. No tenía por qué esconderse.

-Olvídate de ellos, Yami. No saben hacer otra cosa más que murmurar- susurró el pequeño. Yami no parecía muy seguro al principio, pero luego asintió de todas formas. -Vamos- le dijo mientras caminaba hasta su lugar, con Yami detrás.

Ambos se sentaron y dejaron que las lecciones dieran inicio nuevamente.

En unos pocos minutos, todos hacían lo de siempre. Joey dormía, Kaiba tecleaba, Marik y Bakura torturaban a cualquiera que se les pusiera en frente, Ryou ponía atención como un niño bueno, Malik dibujaba a la profesora, Yugi miraba cada acción del joven a su lado y Yami miraba por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de que era observado.

En resumen, nadie ponía atención, solo Ryou. Pero depués de todo el era el "pequeño obediente", así que poner atención era parte de su "trabajo" como estudiante estrella.

Joey, por otra parte, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo de "rubio durmiente", así que simplemente... dormía. Yugi tal vez se ganaría el título de "el observador", Kaiba el de "el teclista", Malik el de "el dibujante maléfico", Yami el del "mirón", y Marik y Bakura el de "los torturadores". Perfectos títulos que se adaptaban a cada una de las necesidades de estos jóvenes. Y por supuesto aun faltaba Tea, quien al parecer no estaba muy contenta con la escena que había presenciado hace algunos minutos, al ver a Yugi, SU Yugi entrar junto a ese PATETICO de Yami. Tal vez ella podría ganarse el título de "peligro en la esquina", o el de "fuego en el centro" ya que ahora parecía que iba a echar fuego por los ojos.

-"Ya veremos quien gana al final. Esa... cosa... no es competencia para mí"- pensó la joven mientras miraba a Yami con odio.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Su comportamiento de hace unos momentos lo tenía muy confundido. Había abrazado a Yugi y había llorado en su pecho, aunque no podía negar que ahora se sentía mejor. Pero eso era lo que lo confundía. Por qué se sentía mejor? No le había dicho nada a Yugi, solo había llorado un poco y ahora se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. No lo entendía, no entendía sus sentimientos. Todo esto era algo nuevo para él.

Yugi miraba cada expresión en el rostro de Yami. Podía ver confusión en los ojos del otro. Pero, por qué estaría confundido? Había varias cosas que no entendía del joven, y sus sentimientos era una de ellas. Sabía que había tristeza en el corazón del otro, pero eso era todo. No podía sentir nada más. Lo único que podía hacer era leer las expresiones del joven. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Tendría que esperar a que el joven se abriera más.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. El reloj que estaba en la pared indicaba cuanto faltaba para la libertad. Muchos estudiantes parecían estar hipnotizados, ya que sus ojos miraban el marcador del tiempo fíjamente. Ni siquiera parpadeaban. La profesora de historia seguía con su... historia del día. Al parecer tenía problemas de la vista ya que no había notado que nadie estaba poniendo atención. Solo un joven albino llamado Ryou, ya que los demás "estudiosos" estaban siendo torturados por los sádicos sicóticos del lugar.

Solo 5 minutos y serían libres. El segundero se movía con lentitud, volviendo locos a muchos de los presentes. Un minuto pasó, ahora solo faltaban 4 minutos. Ya era poco, pronto llegaría. Otro minuto pasó... 3 minutos... 2 minutos... 1 minuto... 10 segundos...

Por fin sonó el timbre. De inmediato, todos los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar el salón, sin siquiera esperar a que la profesora diera el permiso de salir. Era oficialmente la hora del segundo receso, y nadie permitiría que una profesora les quitara parte del poco tiempo que tenían de libertad. Cada segundo era valioso y no podía ser desperdiciado.

Y como era esperado, Kaiba se quedó en el salón, tecleando en su computadora. Cómo no se cansaba? Nadie lo sabía. Parecía una máquina que nunca se cansa. Al parecer el trabajo era algo de suma importancia en la vida de Seto Kaiba. Desperdiciaba su juventud en algo que podría hacerse luego. Un día de descanso no afectaría en nada a la Corporación Kaiba. Pero para Seto, la palabra descanso no existía.

Yugi, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, se acercó a Yami.

-Quieres venir?- preguntó. El joven asintió haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del más pequeño. -Sígueme- le dijo meintras caminaba fuera del lugar. Yami obedeció y se mantuvo cerca de Yugi. Se sentía cómodo al estar cerca del pequeño. Prefería estar con él a estar completamente solo, como solía hacerlo antes.

Caminaron por los pasillos nuevamente, como lo habían hecho en el receso anterior. No había mucha gente, todos estaban afuera disfrutando del sol y algunos estaban en la cafetería. Y por supuesto, algunos otros estaban en la biblioteca. Pero esta vez Yugi no buscaba ir afuera, al contrario, donde quería ir era a un lugar que estaba dentro del edificio. Tal vez ahí encontraría a sus amigos, ya que era a ellos a quienes estaba buscando.

-Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Yami al encontrarse frente a las puertas de la cafetería.

-Voy a buscar a mis amigos- contestó el chico. Yami estaba a punto de protestar pero Yugi lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a entrar.

Yami no estaba muy contento. No quería saber qué pensarían los amigos de Yugi sobre él. Seguramente no sería nada bueno, después de todo él no tenía la mejor fama de la escuela. Y sobretodo estaba Joey, a quien no parecía agradarle. De seguro le diría a Yugi que se alejara de él lo más rápido posible. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Tal vez él solo era una mala influencia para el chico. No quería que la inocencia de Yugi desapareciera por su culpa.

-Yugi-chan!- se escuchó que alguien exclamaba. Yami se dio la vuelta al igual que Yugi. Pero, en el caso de Yami, solo para sentir como algo frío se esparcía en su ropa. Era una gaseosa y ahora lo que quedaba de ella estaba en su ropa. Al parecer Tea la habían derramado "accidentalmente" sobre su camisa. Sin embargo, la reacción de la joven fue aun más molesta que el mismo "accidente".

-Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora tendrás que comprarme otra gaseosa! Por tu culpa se derramó esta!- exclamó la chico con furia. De inmediato, todos los estudiantes presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. -Eres un idiota! Pero que estúpido eres!- continuó la joven. Yami no dijo nada, solo bajó su mirada. Yugi, al ver esto, decidió intervenir.

-Por qué no te callas de una vez y aceptas que todo fue tu culpa!- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar lo que dijo el chico. Hasta Yami se sorprendió, jamás pensó que Yugi pudiera comportarse así. El carácter bueno y pacífico de Yugi habían cambiado completamente.

-Pero... Yugi-chan, yo no hice nada...- intentó decir la joven. Pero Yugi no quería escuchar excusas, así que de inmediato interrumpió a la joven.

-Por supuesto que hicistes algo! Y ya deja de llamarme así!- exclamó el pequeño. Al parecer estaba muy molesto. Tal vez si se lo hubiera hecho a él no estaría tan enojado. Pero no fue él a quien se lo hizo, fue a Yami. Y él no podía permitir que Tea lo ofendiera. Después de todo el joven no había tenido la culpa de nada, así que no merecía recibir insultos como si fuera un criminal o algo parecido.

-Pero fue su culpa! Es un maldito distraído...- se defendió. Pero de nuevo, Yugi no quería escuchar nada de lo que dijera esa joven. Así que la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Y tú que eres!- Más gestos de sorpresa inundaron el lugar ante este comentario. Nadie le había hablado así a Tea Gardner, nunca. Y el que lo hacía... estaba en graves problemas. -Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que insultes a Yami. Ahora quiero que te disculpes y te largues- le dijo. La chica lo miró sorprendida buscando algo que le dijera que Yugi no lo había dicho enserio. Pero al parecer el chico estaba hablando muy enserio. Así que al no encontrar nada, decidió contestar.

-Jamás!- exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida. Su paso era firme. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Sin embargo, a medio camino, habían dos personas que bloqueaban su paso. Eran Bakura y Marik, quienes no parecían estar muy contentos.

-Acaso no escuchaste, niña? Discúlpate- habló Marik.

-No! Fue culpa de ese...- intentó decir. Pero de nuevo no tuvo éxito.

-Deja de insultar y discúlpate! A menos que quieras que te mostremos por qué somos conocidos como "sádicos sicóticos"- le dijo Bakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era obvio que el miedo ya se estaba apoderando de la joven, se le podía ver en los ojos. En realidad lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era tragarse todo el orgullo que pasar dos minutos con esos dos. Sin más opción vocalizó las palabras mágicas.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- le dijo a Yami. De nuevo todos quedaron boquiabiertos, y esta vez sí que estaban sorprendidos. Tea GardnerNUNCA se disculpaba. Muy pronto habrían vacas voladoras y caerían diamantes del cielo.

Sin decir otra palabra, la joven salió del lugar, lanzando maldiciones cada segundo. Y todas iban dirigidas hacia Yami. Al parecer no descansaría hasta destruirle la vida a alguien que nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Pero los enemigos son fáciles de encontrar.

-Están bien?- preguntó Ryou con preocupación al asegurarse que la joven ya había salido. No se sentía cómodo con la presencia arrogante y orgullosa de esa chica. Le daba náuseas. Tea era verdaderamente insoportable.

-Sí, yo estoy bien... y tú Yami?- le preguntó. Sin embargo el joven no contestó. Varios minutos pasaron y aun no había respuesta. Pero de pronto, Yami empezó a alejarse, siempre manteniendo la mirada baja. Yugi de inmediato lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca. Estaba preocupado por el joven.

-Yami, estás bien?- interrogó mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, sin éxito.

-Quiero irme. No quiero quedarme aquí- susurró. Yugi miró a sus amigos al escuchar esto. En esa mirada iba una pregunta silenciosa que sus amigos entendieron muy bien.

-Vamónos de aquí- habló Malik. Yugi asintió.

-Vamos Yami- le dijo al joven. Este no dijo nada, solo empezó a caminar. Quería salir de ahí, no se sentía cómodo.

Todos salieron del lugar ante las miradas atónitas de los demás estudiantes, quienes aun no podían creer lo que habían presenciado. Yugi no les prestó atención, ahora quien le preocupaba más era Yami. Su mirada aun estaba baja. Varios mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro logrando cubrir sus ojos. Yugi no podía saber qué era lo que sentía el joven si no veía sus ojos.

Por fin, llegaron a los jardines, en donde Yami y Yugi habían estado horas atrás. Se sentaron en silencio. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Solo el sonido del viento y el movimiento que causaba al chocar con las hojas y plantas era lo que hacía acto de presencia en ese momento. Pero por fin, el más pequeño decidió romper el silencio. Después de todo le preocupaba el estado de Yami.

-Yami, está todo bien?- preguntó Yugi. No hubo respuesta durante algunos segundos, lo que hizo que Yugi se preocupara aun más. Pero luego, y para su alivio, Yami habló.

-Lo único que hago es causarte problemas- respondió el joven. Aun miraba al suelo y sus ojos seguían ocultos.

-Eso no es cierto. No fue tu culpa, fue Tea quien empezó todo- le dijo.

-Yugi tiene razón. Esa Tea siempre está buscando una razón para pelear con los demás. Es como un parásito- comentó Malik.

-No te sientas mal, Yami. Nada de esto fue tu culpa- habló Ryou.

-La próxima vez que esa mocosa hago algo como eso, juro que no tendré piedad- afirmó Marik.

-Yo tampoco, haré que "Tea la fea" se arrepiento de cualquier cosa que haya hecho- dijo Bakura. Yami los miró sorprendido. Lo estaban apoyando? A él? No entendía. Él creyó que los amigos de Yugi jamás lo acepatarían, pero ahora estaban aquí... apoyándolo. Aunque tal vez solo lo hacían por Yugi, para que el chico se sintiera bien. Después de todo a quien le agradaría alguien como él? -"Solo soy basura"- pensó con tristeza. Pero en realidad esa era la verdad. Era así como Yami se veía a si mismo, como basura. Un pedazo de basura inservible. Pero aun así, decidió preguntar.

-Eso significa... que me aceptan?- preguntó. Todos los demás sonrieron y asintieron.

-Por supuesto, Yami. Los amigos de Yugi son nuestros amigos- afirmó Ryou. Todos asintieron indicando que lo que había icho el joven era verdad. Yugi sonrió con alegría. Sus amigos habían aceptado a Yami. Ahora el joven no solo tenía un amigo, sino que tendría seis... -"Un momento, donde está Joey?"- se preguntó el pequeño. Miró hacia todos lados pero no vio al joven rubio. -"Supongo que fue a comer algo"- se dijo.

-Por cierto, hay que hacer algo con tu camisa- comentó Malik.

-Yo tengo una de reserva en mi casillero. La guardaba para cualquier emergencia- comentó Marik. -Creo que podrás usar esa mientras tanto- agregó. Yami lo miró un poco sorprendido. Al parecer Bakura y Marik no eran tan malos como todos pensaban.Por lo vistoesa faceta solo la mostraban cuando estaban con sus amigos.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Joey estaba cerca del lugar. El joven había visto todo, desde lo que había pasado en la cafetería, hasta lo que pasaba ahora. Tenía que admitir que se sentía confundido. Yami no parecía ser la persona que él pensó que era. Pero tal vez estaba fingiendo. Aunque no parecía estarlo haciendo, todo se veía tan natural. No podía ser una simple actuación.

-Tal vez sí me equivoqué sobre ti después de todo- susurro el rubio mientras miraba la escena frente a él. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de si podía confiar en Yami o no. Pero su visión sobre el joven estaba cambiando... para bien.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 7**

Las lecciones del día ya habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes ya eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran sin tener que preocuparse por los profesores o las detenciones. Muchos ya estaban caminando hacia sus casas, otros aprovechaban la salida para platicar con los amigos, como era el caso de Joey, quien ahora estaba con Ryou y Malik.

-Y qué te dijo tu jefe, Joey?- preguntó Ryou. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Que puedo irme durante todo el mes. Aunque al principio creí que me iba a despedir, no parecía muy contento. Pero luego logré convencerlo- respondió.

-Dijiste un mes?- interrogó Malik.

-Creo que eso fue lo que dije- contestó el joven como si el moreno hubiera dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, los dos chicos le devolvieron la misma mirada. -Y ahora qué les pasa?- preguntó Joey confundido. Ryou suspiró fastidiado. Su amigo lo había hecho de nuevo.

-Nunca pones atención o qué? El campamento será durante dos meses. DOS meses no UNO- explicó el albino. El joven los miró como esperando que le dijeran que lo que Ryou había dicho era una mentira, pero al no recibir ninguna señal, su cara palideció.

-Dos meses?- Ambos jóvenes asintieron. -Dos meses?- De nuevo recibió la misma respuesta. -DOS MESES? No puede ser! Mi jefe va a matarme!- exclamó. -Casi me despide cuando le dije que era un mes. Qué hará cuando le diga que son dos? Y lo peor es que se lo voy a decir un día antes-

-Tranquilízate Joey, no puede ser tan malo- habló Malik.

-Eso crees. No quiero volver a repartir periódicos. El trabajo que tengo ahora es el mejor que he tenido- le dijo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba decepcionado de si mismo. Por su falta de atención podría perder su trabajo. -"Mi padre no me ayudaría en nada, siempre está ocupado bebiendo licor"- pensó. Su vida no era fácil, a pesar de que él la hacía ver de ese modo. Sus amigos no sabían nada, nunca les había dicho. Ellos creían que él trabajaba solo para no tener que depender de su padre.

-No te preocupes, Joey. No creo que sea tan importante- comentó Ryou. El aludido lo miró serio, algo que era poco común en él.

-No lo es para ti. Voy a hablar con él, pero si no me deja ausentarme durante los dos meses entonces... no podré ir- afirmó. Sus dos amigos lo miraron completamente sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Joey prefería quedarse con su trabajo que ir a divertirse a un campamento? Tenía que estar loco para decir algo así.

-Acaso los extraterrestres se metieron en tu cerebro? Ese no es el Joey Wheeler que conocemos- le dijo el moreno. Sin embargo, Ryou pareció comprender lo importante que era ese trabajo para el rubio, por lo que decidió hablar.

-Hablas enserio?- Joey asintió. -Está bien, es tu decisión. Aunque no será lo mismo sin ti-

-Estás demente Ryou? Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó el otro joven. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Malik, tienes que entender que esto es muy importante. Si no fuera así jamás me comportaría de esta forma- explicó el rubio. Malik lo miró por unos momentos aun sin creer lo que escuchaba, luego miró a su otro amigo quien solo asintió. Al parecer Joey hablaba enserio.

-Como quieras. Pero como dijo Ryou, no será lo mismo sin ti-

-Gracias chicos- susurró el rubio mientras sonreía.

-Pero tal vez todo salga bien y puedas ir- recordó el albino.

-Tienes razón... haré lo que pueda. Mis métodos de convencimiento son muy efectivos!- exclamó el joven antes de reír a su estilo. Los otros dos solo negaron con la cabeza varias veces. El Joey que conocían había vuelto.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-No puedo creer lo que hizo esa joven- comentó Yugi. Yami estaba a su lado, como lo había estado durante ambos recesos. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines del lugar. -Creyó que con su acto inocente podría engañarme- agregó.

-Simplemente no quería que estuviera ahí- contestó el más grande. Yugi no dijo nada por unos momentos. Lo que había dicho el joven era cierto. Desde el principio a Tea no le había agradado Yami, lo quería fuera de su camino. Él lo supo desde que la joven le había hablado sobre Yami. Pero por supuesto, lo que le había dicho no cambió su manera de pensar.

-Solo espero que no se vuelva a meter contigo. No tienes la culpa de nada- le dijo. Por alguna razón que él desconocía, sentía la necesidad de defender al joven. No quería que nadie lo lastimara, y eso incluía a sus amigos. Si tuviera que escojer entre Yami y ellos, escogería a Yami. -"Solo espero que Joey acepte a Yami. No quiero tener que alejarme de él solo por su falta de confianza"- pensó el pequeño. La decisión del rubio era la que más le preocupaba, ya que las otras habían sido todas positivas.

Y mientras Yugi seguía pensando en su amigo, Yami pensaba en algo más importante, al menos para él. Su preocupación se concentraba en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que decirle a Yugi la verdad. No quería perder a su único amigo, pero sabía que no podría ocultar su secreto para siempre. Sería muy injusto para Yugi no saber la verdad. Aunque por ahora no diría nada, aun no sentía la confianza suficiente. Sin embargo, tal vez todo saldría bien y el chico lo aceptaría a pesar de todo.

-"Espero que no sea como él"- se dijo el joven refiriéndose al único familiar que le quedaba. En realidad ese hombre siempre lo había despreciado, a él y a su hermano. Todo por la simple razón de que no le agradaba su madre. Quería una mejor mujer para su padre que una simple enfermera, pero él nunca le prestó atención. -"Y por eso prefirió abandonarme en vez de ayudarme"- pensó. Pero luego, todas las personas parecían ser así con él, hasta que llegó Yugi. Desde el principio lo había visto de una manera diferente, algo que nadie había hecho desde hace tiempo. Y ahora eran amigos, pero gracias a eso se ganó una enemiga.

-En qué piensas Yami?- preguntó el chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada importante- respondió. Yugi solo lo miró un poco decepcionado. Al parecer Yami aun no le tenía la confianza suficiente. Pero qué podía esperar? Solo había pasado un día, y este no era un joven común. No iba a ser fácil ganarse la confianza de Yami, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a invadirlo. A veces, lo que le había dicho Tea resonaba en su mente; y aunque él no quería aceptarlo, las palabras de la joven sembraban la duda en su corazón. Tal vez Yami solo estaba con él por... -"Qué estoy pensndo? Yami no es así. Y aunque no lo conozca muy bien, sé que no me engañaría"- se dijo reprochándose a si mismo por permitirse dudar.

Yami aun no sehabía abierto del todo, pero había permitido que el chico se acercara a él. Y eso para Yugi era suficiente. Además, ahora que sus amigos lo habían aceptado, quizás Yami cambiaría. Aun así no quería que su forma de ser cambiara, simplemente quería que el joven mostrara quien era en realidad. Este pensamiento lo confundía. No deseaba que la personalidad del otro cambiara, pero a la vez sí quería ver un cambio. -"Solo quiero que Yami me muestro su verdadera personalidad, no creo que eso se un gran cambio. Cuando lo vi por primera vez tuve una idea de cómo podría ser su carácter, y hasta ahora parece que no me equivoqué"- pensó.

-Yugi- llamó Yami. El pequeño lo miró interrogante, pero se encontró con que el joven no lo estaba mirando a él. Dirigió su vista hasta donde se enfocaba la de Yami y de inmediato comprendió por qué lo había llamado el joven. Su limosina estaba a pocos metros de ahí, esperándolo. Tenía que admitir que esto no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo. Hubiera preferido caminar a casa como lo hacían la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-Supongo que ya debo irme- susurró. El joven a su lado asintió. -Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó con la esperanza de poder pasar más tiempo junto a Yami. Sin embargo, el más grande disintió.

-Tengo que hacer algo importante- explicó. Yugi hizo un gesto afirmativo, no quería presionar al joven. Después de todo jamás se ganaría su confianza si lo obligaba.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana- se despidió mientras se subía al lujoso vehículo. Y por supuesto, antes de irse, le dedicó al otro una de sus sonrisas amigables, las cuales ya eran típicas de él. Yami, por otra parte, intentó sonreír, sin poder lograrlo de la manera que había querido. No sonreía a menudo, eso explicaba por qué le costaba tanto trabajo formar al menos una sonrisa pequeña. No recordaba como hacerlo, ya que simplemente, antes no había tenido una razón concreta para mostrar ese gesto. Yugi pareció comprender. Sin decir otra palabra, dejó que el chofer cumpliera con su trabajo.

Yami miró la limosina alejarse. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, ya que en ese momento, ningún sentimiento recorría su mente. Sin embargo, los pensamientos eran numerosos. Algunos giraban entorno a Yugi, y otros simbolizaban parte de sus situaciones personales, las cuales la mayoría no eran muy halagadoras. Tenía que admitir que tener al pequeño millonario cerca de él lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Y a diferencia de lo que muchos ya deberían estar pensando, la idea del dinero no cruzaba por la mente del joven. Había aprendido que el dinero no era tan importante, pero tenía que admitir a pesar de todo era un símbolo que tenía cierta importancia en su vida. Sino fuera así, ya habría dejado su desagradable trabajo desde hace años. Era algo confuso, el dinero no era importante, pero a la vez lo era. Después de todo eso era lo que le daba de comer.

Ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba ya varios días sin ingerir alimento. Su cuerpo no le había recordado que necesitaba comida. No tenía hambre, nunca tenía. Pero quisiera o no, era una obligación comer aunque sea un poco de pan. Aunque ahora sentía que si comía algo vomitaría de inmediato. Tal vez tenía anorexia. Rió con sarcasmo. Anorexia, solo eso le faltaba. No le importaba de todas formas; jamás había cuidado su cuerpo. Al contrario, lo odiaba. Para él era algo horrible, asqueroso. Ya había sido usado tantas veces que tenía las marcas de muchas de las situaciones por las que había pasado. Pero al parecer a los hombres que se divertían con él no les importaba, tal vez por la oscuridad que reina al caer la noche. Siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente tenían en sus manos.

Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, por eso siempre prefería salir cubierto con una chaqueta y una camisa larga, que no dejara nada al descubierto. Para su suerte, el uniforme era así. Eso hacía imposible notar lo delgado que estaba. Pero, tal vez Yugi lo había notado cuando lo había abrazado. Aunque no había dicho nada al respecto. Por ahora podría estar tranquilo, sin preocuparse por tener que dar explicaciones.

Para Yami, Yugi era todo lo contrario a él. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero no tanto como para parecer anoréxico. Su rostro era el de un niño, lleno de inocencia. En cambio, el suyo era completamente diferente. Lo que menos se podía encontrar en él era inocencia; ya la había perdido, desde hace mucho tiempo. Él no se consideraba atractivo, nada en él era atractivo. Es por esa razón, sumada a la de su visión sobre su cuerpo, por la que prefería salir con ropa que le cubriera todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, en su trabajo tenía que usar ropa corta. Se sentía incómodo, pero no tenía opción. No serviría de nada si su piel estaba cubierta.

Cuántas veces había tenido sexo? Había perdido la cuenta. En realidad no le interesaba saberlo. Para qué? No tenía sentido. El sexo para él se había convertido en un deber, una rutina. No era nada fuera de lo común o algo especial como solían decir las personas enamoradas. Para ellas es fácil decirlo. Pero, de qué sirve el amor? Yami nunca lo había experimentado y no tenía interés de hacerlo. Además, quien podría sentir amor hacia él? No merecía amar ni ser amado. No quería sentir amor hacia nadie. No quería estar suspirando por alguien que jamás le correspondería. Era algo inútil.

Cuál es la diferencia entre el sexo y el amor? Ninguna. Ambos son lo mismo, dolor, solo eso. Tal vez él ya había tenido sexo, pero jamás había hecho el amor. Aun así, no tenía planeado hacerlo, porque no había nadie especial en su vida. Pero por lo menos ahora tenía lo que parecían ser amigos. No estaba muy seguro, pero tal vez eso traería cosas buenas. Por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- comentó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Yami la reconoció de inmediato.

-Qué quieres?- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba de frente a la joven. Esta solo lo miró con burla. Parecía estar enojada también, pero después de lo que había pasado sería sorprendente que no lo estuviera.

-He notado que te estás acercando mucho a mi Yugi- le dijo. La burla no había abandonado su voz. Sin embargo, intentaba reeplazarla con inocencia, fallando miserablemente. -No es correcto que hagas eso Yami-kun- agregó.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó nuevamente. No quería escuchar nada que viniera de Tea. Simplemente quería que se alejara de él y no volviera a acercarse.

-Que te alejes de Yugi- afirmó.

-Y quien va a obligarme?-

-Yo... y tu pequeño secreto- contestó. Yami de inmediato prestó atención a la joven. No podía ser... ella no podía saberlo. -Quieres que todos sepan lo que haces por las noches? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti. Pero al parecer las apariencias engañan- le dijo. Yami no contestó. -Qué pasa Yami-kun? Pareces nervioso. Acaso es porque sé en qué trabajas?-

-Tú no sabes nada- susurró el joven, intentando convencerse a si mismo más que a la joven.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo te vi, estabas disfrutándolo mucho. Pero no pude quedarme por mucho tiempo, porque Wheeler se dirigía hacia el lugar. No quería que me viera, así que decidí irme. Pero no te preocupes, Joey no sabe nada. Llegó tarde- explicó. Yami se quedó callado. Ahora sabía por qué no le agradaba a Joey. De seguro ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión, aun así, Tea había dicho que él no sabía nada del asunto. Podía estar mintiendo,pero también podría estar diciendo la verdad. Además, si el rubio supiera todo, ya se lo habría dicho a todos.

-Es una lástima. De verdad no quería hacer esto, pero simplemente no me dejaste opción. Alguien como tú jamás podría ganarme. Solo mírate, tienes un cuerpo delgado que escondes bajo esa ropa, de seguro eres anoréxico. Tus ojos son carmesí, completamente fuera de lugar. En donde se ha visto una persona con ojos carmesí? Son horribles. Y quien sabe cuantas enfermedades debes tener, depués de todo dudo que te interese protegerte mientras trabajas. Nadie querría estar cerca de ti. Yugi solo te tiene lástima, nada más. No me digas que en verdad creíste que podían ser amigos, sí es así, eres más tonto de lo que pensé- comentó. Yami no habló, tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por varios mechones rubios.

Tea tenía razón, no podía negarlo. La manera en la que ella lo describía era exactamente como él se veía a si mismo. Cómo podría compararse él a alguien como ella? La joven era bonita, no lo dudaba. Sus ojos eran azules, completamente normales. Tenía una buena figura, algo de lo que él carecía. Y estaba seguro que el cuerpo de la chica no estaba lleno de marcas como el suyo. No era popular por nada, tenía las características necesarias. En resumen, Yami era todo lo contrario a Tea. Entonces, eso significaba que Yugi solo estaba con él por lástima?

-"Por supuesto que sí... por qué más se acercaría a mí. Fui un tonto al hacerme ilusiones falsas"- pensó el joven. -"Simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"- se dijo con cierta tristeza. No sabía por qué se sentía así, no debería importarle. Yugi no podía ser tan especial, cierto? Era solo otro más, un chico común. Pero para Yami, el pequeño era diferente, a pesar de todo.

-Entendiste lo que quiero decir?- preguntó la joven. -Quiero que te alejes de Yugi, a menos que quieras que le diga a él y a todos cuál es tu trabajo- explicó. No había manera de negarlo, esta vez, Tea llevaba la delantera, y Yami no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. A menos que quisiera que se revelase su secreto más grande, pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Haré lo que quieras- contestó. La chica sonrió complacida al escuchar esto. Se acercó al joven hasta que pudo sentir la respiración del otro.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del otro. Yami se separó de inmediato. -Qué te pasa? Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado- comentó ella. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió retirarse, mientras reía con sarcasmo.

Yami se quedó donde estaba. Llevó su mano hasta sus labios e intentó limpiarlos. Ese "beso" había sido realmente desagradable. Aun más que las palabras que le había dicho.

-Hija de...- susurró. Sin embargo, se contuvo. No tenía caso insultar. La joven ya estaba lejos y no escucharía nada. No valía la pena, ella ya había ganado. Ahora tenía que hacer lo que Tea le había dicho, tenía que alejarse de Yugi. -"Tal vez habría sido mejor si no me hubiera acercado a él"- Siguió ahí parado durante varios minutos. Había confiado en alguien, ese fue el error. Creyó que sus palabras eran sinceras, y parecían serlo, pero todo fue por lástima. Él odiaba que le tuvieran lástima.

Y de seguro, los amigos de Yugi solo dijeron aceptarlo para que el pequeño no se sintiera mal. Aun así parecían ser buenas personas. No estaba seguro de qué pensar en ese momento. Lo que había escuchado lo había confundido; ahora su mente era una mezcla de pensamientos.

-"Necesito ir a un lugar que me ayude a pensar... y sé exactamente cuál es"- pensó el joven. Por fin se movió. Ahora sabía a donde ir. Sus piernas seguían por si solas, mientras su dueño seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el cielo lo decía. La presencia del sol estaba a punto de desaparecer, y las luces de las calles estaban por encenderse. Habían personas caminando por los diferentes lugares de la zona. Todas parecían tener prisa, ya que al parecer muchos venían del trabajo, con ansias de llegar con sus familias.

Yami centró su atención en un niño que jugaba con su pelota al lado de la calle. Una mujer lo miraba, al parecer era su madre. Estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de una casa. Probablemente era la casa en la que vivían. No era un lugar lujoso, y ambas personas parecían ser muy humildes. Sin embargo, el pequeño sonreía con alegría mientras jugaba con el objeto redondo.

Pero, como es común que pase, la pelota escapó de las manos del chico y se dirigió hacia la calle. Y para colmo, un vehículo venía pasando en ese momento. Sus llantas pasaron sobre el juguete como si solo fuera agua en el camino. Luego del pequeño incidente, lo que quedaba de la pelota llegó a los pies de Yami. Este no hizo nada por unos momentos, pero notó que el niño se acercaba. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Tal vez ese era el único juguete que tenía.

-Es tu pelota?- preguntó Yami. El chico asintió.

-Era mi pelota, pero ya no sirve- comentó. El mayor alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la madre, quien ahora miraba a su hijo con tristeza, al otro lado de la calle. Aun no sabía si era la madre, pero por sus acciones parecía serlo.

Tal vez era solo un simple juguete, pero para ese pequeño parecía ser lo más importante. Yami simplemente no pudo evitar lo que hizo luego. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete.

-Toma, con esto puedes comprar otra- le dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero. El menor lo miró completamente sorprendido.

-Enserio? Gracias señor!- exclamó antes de correr hasta donde estaba su madre. Pareció decirle algo que hizo que la mujer mirara a Yami también sorprendida. Pero luego, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y una palabra escapó de sus labios.

-Gracias- El joven sonrió. Se sentía bien por lo que había hecho. Pero ahora tenía cosas que hacer. Sin decir nada más, se alejó del lugar.

Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. Antes jamás hubiera actuado así, y menos con un niño. Simplemente habría actuado con frialdad, como era su estilo la mayoría de las veces. A pesar de todo, de sentirse mal por lo que había pasado y por lo que era, sentía que su carácter estaba cambiando. Tal vez era mejor si cambiaba, tal vez eso lo ayudaría. No tenía nada de malo ser amable con los demás. Porque, después de todo, habían personas que estaban viviendo cosas peores a las que él tenía que vivir. Es cierto, su vida no era fácil, ni había sido fácil tampoco, pero también la de muchas personas. Además, en ese niño vio reflejada la imagen de su hermano. Puede ser que por eso lo haya ayudado.

-"No sé qué pensar. Ya no puedo acercarme a Yugi, me odio a mí mismo, odio mi vida... un momento, por qué incluyo a Yugi en uno de mis problemas? No me importa ese chico, no puede importarme..."- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que al fin había llegado. Estaba frente al cementerio del lugar. Nunca había entrado, la idea jamás cruzó su mente, hasta ahora. El sitio estaba desierto, parecía una escena de una película de terror. Aun así, él no sentía miedo.

Entró en silencio y caminó por los numerosos caminos, buscando las lápidas que tuvieran gravadas los nombres de tres personas muy conocidas para él. Miró todas, en algunas habían rosas, en otras estaba la fotografía de la persona, y en algunas otras, habían juguetes o cosas que habían pertenecido al dueño del cuerpo que ahora estaba enterrado dos metros bajo tierra. El ambiente no era muy agradable, se respiraba el olor a muerte. La mayoría de las personas que entraban venían con el corazón roto, al saber que uno de sus seres queridos estaba en ese lugar, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ellos.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Frente a él se encontraban tres lápidas, con los nombres de su padre, su madre, y su hermano. Abajo de ellos se encontraba la fecha de su muerte. No decía nada más, ni habían flores a la vista. Pero de alguna manera, Yami se sintió más cerca de su familia en ese momento. Era la primera vez que venía, y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Así que solo se sentó en el pasto y miró las piedras talladas. Quería hablar de sus problemas; tal vez su familia no lo estaba escuchando ahora, pero sin duda el hablar lo haría sentir mejor.

-Por fin he venido, después de 8 años. No tuve el valor suficiente para venir antes. Pero ahora tengo muchos problemas y necesito desahogarme- comenzó. Se sentía inseguro, pero continuó de todas formas. -Solo espero que no estén decepcionados. Y si lo están... creo que tienen todo el derecho de estarlo. No saben cuanto los extraño. Quisiera que estuvieran aquí, tal vez así... todo sería diferente- En este punto las lágrimas ya se habían hecho presentes en los ojos del joven. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta de que era observado.

-Intenté hacer amigos, pensando que eso sería lo que ustedes querrían, pero... no creo que pueda. No sé qué pensar. No quiero la lástima de nadie. Todo parece estar en mi contra... que debo hacer? Estoy tan confundido- susurró. Jamás se habría imaginado que haría esto. Normalmente, él nunca mostraba sus debilidades. Pero ahora se sentía tan bien hacerlo, que no podía parar.

-Los extraño. Como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo para evitar todo. Quisiera volver a verlos, pero ahora lo único que me queda es una fotografía, nada más- Ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca, solo apagados sollozos. No se necesitaban sílabas ni palabras, el llanto lo decía todo. Era una escena triste, deprimente. Un joven que lloraba por su familia, la cual había perdido un día que había empezado como cualquier otro, pero se había convertido en tragedia.

Pero de pronto, hubo silencio. Yami no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir una mano en su hombro y escuchar una voz infantil. -Por qué lloras? Sabes que siempre vamos a estar en tu corazón-

De inmediato, el joven miró a su lado, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Miró a todas partes, pero no vio nada. -"Debió ser mi imaginación"- se dijo.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, había alguien completamente sorprendido. Lo que acababa de ver era algo fuera de lo común. Un niño apreció de la nada, puso su mano en el hombro del joven y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Después, simplemente desapareció. Se sentía asustado, no podía negarlo. Lo que presenció... no sabía que fue... pero no era algo normal. Y el joven frente a él también pareció haber notado esa presencia.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos tontos y fuera de lugar. Fue su imaginación, solo eso.

Yami, aun sin ser consciente de que era observado, se levantó, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró por última vez las lápidas. Tal vez podría volver después. Podría ayudarle como lo había hecho ahora. Y aunque no dijo nada con lujo de detalles, se sentía bien por lo menos haber dicho algo. Suspiró sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque se sentía más aliviado. Con paso lento, se alejó del lugar.

Ya era de noche, debían ser como las siete. El tiempo se había ido volando. Las calles ya albergaban la oscuridad, excepto por las luces que habían en ciertos lugares. A Yami no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, iba prestando poca atención al camino. Su atención en realidad estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, los cuales en ese momento eran numerosos. Lo que había pasado en el cementerio aun lo tenía confundido, no parecía haber sido su imaginación. Además, había una posibilidad de que fuera real. Pero ya no importaba, lo único importante era que eso lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Pensaba volver, pero eso sería hasta que regresara del campamento, dos meses después. No sabía qué iba a pasar en ese lugar, aun así todo tendría que ser lejos de Yugi. Tenía que ignorarlo. Era difícil, pero ahora era una obligación para él; no había otra opción. No podía hablarle, acercársele... nada. Al menos que quisiera que Tea le dijera a todos la verdad, eso era peor.

-"Por qué mis pensamientos siempre tienen que llevarme a ese chico?"- se preguntó. Era cierto, Yugi siempre tenía que aparecer en su mente. No sabía por qué. Era un simple joven, como todos los demás. Qué había en él que fuera tan diferente? Su inocencia? O tal vez el hecho de que fuera millonario. Pero eso no le interesaba, nunca le interesó. El dinero se acaba, desaparece. Habían cosas que tenían más valor, pero eran pocas las personas que se daban cuenta de eso. En el caso de Yami, las riquezas no habían salvado a su familia. No reemplazaban el amor que años atrás había recibido. El tener dinero no le devolvería su vida, porque esa vida ya estaba perdida. Es cierto, la plata trae comodidades, pero nunca las comodidades que se pueden sentir cuando se está con los seres amados.

-"Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así?"- se dijo. Alzó su mirada, la cual había estado enfocada en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró en un lugar desconocido, y al parecer poco seguro. En donde se había metido? -"Maldición, eso me pasa por distraerme"- pensó con fastidio. Miró a sus alrededores, al parecer estaba en una especie de callejón. Estaba oscuro, como es de esperarse en lugares así. Un mensaje de alerta cruzó por su mente. Tenía que salir de ahí. Dio pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse. Pero algo lo detuvo.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Qué hace una cosita tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?- preguntó una voz masculina. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de la voz. Pero no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba solo. Caminó hacia donde él pensaba que era la salida, pero se encontró con una figura humana. Por lo que podía ver era un hombre de alta estatura, y mucho más fuerte que él. Esto último lo comprobó al sentir sus manos ser tomadas con fuerza. De inmediato intentó escapar.

-Qué pasa pequeño? No tienes por qué tener miedo... nos vamos a divertir mucho- susurró el hombre. Yami, al escuchar esto, forcejeó aun más. Ya sabía a qué se refería con lo que había dicho, y no le gustó para nada. Siguió forcejeando, sin obtener resultados. -Quédate quieto!- exclamó el mayor con enojo. El joven no obedeció, lo que causó que el otro se enfureciera más, alzara su puño y golpeara a Yami en la mejilla.

El menor cayó al suelo por el impacto, casi inconsciente. El golpe había causado que todo diera vueltas y ahora sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Estaba desorientado y no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría. El hombre, por otra parte, aprovechó esta oportunidad para empezar a cumplir lo que tenía planeado desde un principio. Se arrodilló y atacó el cuello de Yami con lengua y boca. El joven no oponía resistencia, su mente aun estaba borrosa.

Pasaron pocos minutos, hasta que el más grande decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Sus manos se movieron por todo el cuerpo del chico, de manera sugestiva. Yami, mientras tanto, dejabaescapar pequeños gemidos. Su mente ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, su mundo ya no daba vueltas como lo había hecho momentos atrás. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado hace algún tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que encontró frente a él lo dejó sin aliento. Hermosos ojos amatista lo miraban con amor, mientras que el dueño de ellos le sonreía de una manera encantadora. Yami sonrió al ver la perfección del otro.

-...Yugi...- susurró su nombre con suavidad y cierta timidez. Pero de inmediato, todo desapareció. Yami se encontró acostado en el suelo de un lugar oscuro. A su lado, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente.

-Por fin despertaste- comentó alguien. Yami reconoció al joven en segundos. Era Joey. Pero, qué hacía ahí? -Vámonos de aquí- le dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse. Al estar los dos de pie, Joey pasó el brazo de Yami detrás de su cuello, para ayudarle a caminar, ya que sabía que el joven aun se hallaba confundido.

En pocos minutos ya estaban frente a la casa del rubio. La puerta estaba abierta así que ambos entraron sin problemas. Joey dejó a Yami en la sala y entró a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Yami ya estaba entrando en razón. Miró el lugar con confusión. Donde estaba? Sintió un punzante dolor en su mejilla. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro y la pasó sobre la zona afectado. El dolor se incrementó de inmediato, y no solo eso, al parecer su labio estaba sangrando. Retiró su mano y miró su dedo índice. Este tenía rastros de sangre, los cuales venían de su boca; más específicamente, su labio inferior.

En ese momento entró Joey. Al ver a Yami mirándolo con curiosidad, se acercó ysentó juntoa él.

-Toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua. El joven lo miró sorprendido, pero el otro solo le sonrió. -Te daría otra cosa, pero solo eso tengo por ahora- agregó.

-No importa... con agua es suficiente- contestó Yami antes de tomar parte del líquido que se encontraba en el vaso.

-Y ponte esto en la mejilla, creo que te ayudará- comentó. El joven cogió el pequeño paño el cual envolvía un poco de hielo. -"Esto va a doler"- pensó antes de colocar el frío objeto en la mejilla lastimada. Un quejido escapó de su boca, pero pronto se acostumbró a la temperatura que poseía el objeto en su mano.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te ayudé- habló el rubio. Yami asintió. -No sé si estarás contento con lo que voy a decirte. Te seguí desde que te fuiste de la escuela- El otro no dijo nada, como había esperado Joey. Así que decidió continuar. -Y lo que dijiste en el cementerio... no sabía que te había pasado algo así. Sabes, yo estoy pasando por algo parecido. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 7 años. Casi nunca veo a mi mamá y a mi hermana. Y si eso ha sido difícil para mí ya me imagino lo que debe ser para ti haber perdido a tu familia- le dijo. Yami no contestó. -Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven al no recibir respuesta.

-No sé qué decir- susurró el otro. Su mirada estaba baja. No sabía qué pensar ahora. Joey lo miró por unos momentos, antes de hablar.

-Te juzgué mal, Yami. No eres como yo pensaba. Por eso quiero disculparme contigo- afirmó. Yami lo miró completamente sorprendido. Pero de nuevo, Joey sonrió. -Que dices,... amigos?- preguntó mientras levantaba su mano. El otro joven se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin estrechó la mano del rubio.

-Amigos- susurró.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte. Nadie sabe de esto y no sé por qué quiero que lo sepas- comentó. Con un suspiro se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando sus brazos los cuales estaban llenos de golpes y heridas. Yami miró sorprendido todas las lesiones. -Mi padre es adicto al alcohol. Siempre que llega se desquita su furia conmigo-

-No entiendo, por qué me dices esto?- preguntó el joven confundido. Joey y él aun no se tenían mucha confianza. Sin embargo, el rubio le había dicho algo que nadie más sabía.

-No lo sé. Aun así, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie-

-Está bien. Pero no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan alegre a pesar de todo-

-Mis amigos no son mi padre. Cuando estoy aquí actúo de una manera, pero cuando estoy con ellos soy completamente diferente. No voy a estar triste todo el tiempo. Simplemente intento no darle tanta importancia al asunto, y así sigo con mi vida- contestó. Yami no dijo nada. Tenía que admitir que Joey tenía razón. No tiene caso estar deprimido todo el tiempo. No era ver las cosas de un lado positivo, sino dejarlas a un lado para poder seguir. Y eso era lo que él tenía que hacer, aunque fuera difícil. -Me siento mal por no poder ver a mi mamá y a mi hermana, pero no dejo que eso afecte mi vida diaria. Si no fuera así, pensaría que todos me odian- agregó.

-No es que no sea importante, es que no dejas que eso interfiera en otras áreas de tu vida- susurró Yami.

-Exactamente. Es por eso que soy tan... alegre. Así que anímate. Haz lo mismo que yo y ya!- exclamó el rubio mientras sonreía. El otro no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Gracias Joey-

-No es nada, recuerda que ahora somos amigos. Por cierto, me di cuenta de lo que Tea te hizo en el receso. No le pongas atención, solo está celosa porque tienes toda la atención de Yugi- le dijo. Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Joey miró el reloj. -Qué? Las ocho? Tengo que ir a trabajar!- exclamó mientras se ponía de pie, ya que había estado sentado junto a Yami todo ese tiempo. -Ven, vamos- dijo al mirar que el otro joven no se movía. Yami obedeció.

Ambos salieron del lugar. -Por donde vives?- preguntó el rubio. El aludido miró a todas partes hasta que por fin encontró el conocido camino.

-Por ahí- contestó.

-Bien, por ahí tengo que ir también. Podemos ir juntos- comentó. El joven asintió, a pesar de que Joey no lo estaba viendo en ese momento. No caminaron mucho, el apartamento de Yami estaba cerca del sitio en el que se encontraban. Pronto, ya estaban frente al lugar.

-Aquí vives?- interrogó Joey. Yami asintió. -Bueno, supongo que entonces no vemos mañana. Porque vas a ir, cierto?-

-Es lo que tengo planeado- contestó el joven.

-Entonces, hasta mañana- le dijo antes de alejarse a paso lento. Sin embargo, al ver su reloj... -Qué? Pero si ya es muy tarde! Mi jefe va a matarme!- exclamó. De inmediato empezó a correr. Si llegaba tarde estaba seguro de que no tendría siquiera una oportunidad para hablar con su jefe, y eso significaba que no podría ir al campamento. -"Solo espero que hoy esté de buenas"- se dijo el rubio sin dejar de correr por las calles.

Corrió por varios minutos, siempre pensando en el tiempo. Sin embargo, y aunque él quisiera, el reloj no se detendría. Aun así, no estaba molesto. Al contrario, se sentía... aliviado en cierta forma, tal vez porque al fin había arreglado las cosas con Yami. Si no fuera así, en el futuro tendría varias peleas. No solo con Yugi; también con su demás amigos. Además, se había dado cuenta de que estaba juzgando mal al joven. Al parecer el pequeño Yugi tenía razón después de todo.

-Ese chico sí que sabe juzgar a las personas- susurró con seguridad. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Yami tenía un secreto, y no era el mejor y más agradable secreto de todos. -Por fin- se dijo al ver el restaurante en el que trabajaba. Entró al lugar y buscó a su jefe. Pero al parecer su jefe lo encontró a él.

-Wheeler... 10 minutos tarde- le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, es que tuve un... contratiempo- contestó. El hombre no pareció muy convencido. -Un amigo tuvo un problema y tenía que ayudarlo- explicó.

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad- comentó el mayor. Joey asintió indicando que todo era verdad. Y lo era, no había inventado nada. -Es mañana que te vas a ese campamento, cierto?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sobre eso, jefe... quería saber si... se molestaría si me ausentara... un mes más- susurró el rubio. -Es que hoy me enteré de que no es un mes sino dos... y quería saber si me daba el permiso- agregó. Estaba preparado para lo peor, que era lo que seguramente pasaría. Sin embargo, ningún grito llegó a sus oídos, solo palabras dichas en un tono tranquilo.

-Dos meses?- Joey asintió. -Por qué nunca puedes poner atención a nada?- preguntó. El joven bajó la mirada. -Está bien, dos meses. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso... avisarme un día antes. Si lo haces, te despido- le dijo.

-Enserio?- interrogó el rubio sorprendido. No podía creer que todo haya resultado tan fácil. Pero de ahora en adelante tendría que poner más atención, sobretodo a las cosas que tuvieran que ver con su trabajo; el cual hasta ahora se había convertido en algo muy importante para él.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Ve a trabajar- le dijo. Joey obedeció de inmediato, no sin antes darle las gracias a su jefe y prometerle que nada parecido volvería a pasar.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yami ya estaba en su habitación. Su mirada perdida en el vacío, y su mente perdida en pensamientos. Solía hacer eso con frecuencia, no era nada nuevo para él. Pero esta vez, un solo problema cruzaba por todos sus pensamientos. Todos los amigos de Yugi lo habían aceptado, pero ahora él no podía acercarse al pequeño. Que haría? Ignorarlo? No podía, sería muy injusto para el chico. Entonces, que hacer? Tal vez solo volver a ser el mismo de antes, frío y distante con todos.

Aunque también tenía otra opción, y esa era ignorar lo que Tea le había dicho. Pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía, la joven le diría a todos la verdad. Era lo mismo, de todas formas perdería a Yugi. -"Supongo que entonces es mejor disfrutarlo antes de que se arruine todo y Yugi me odie"- se dijo. No estaba muy seguro, lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Miró a su derecha. En la mesita de noche había una fotografía. En ella estaban él y su familia. Todos sonreían, felices. Yami la tomó en sus manos. Recordaba ese día; fue cuando sus padres los habían llevado a él y a su hermano por primera vez a la playa. Todos sus recuerdos de ese día eran alegres. Sonrió con tristeza, sin dejar de mirar el objeto. Una lágrimas solitaria rodó por su mejilla, la cual ahora estaba lastimada por el golpe que había recibido. De seguro mañana amanecería peor que como estaba en ese momento. Se notaría a simple vista. Esa era un razón para que Yugi se acercara. Se preocuparía al verlo así.

Suspiró con tristeza; eso era lo único que sentía ahora. Llevó la fotografía a su pecho y se acostó en la cama, en la cual había estado sentado los minutos anteriores. El sueño empezó a llevárselo, pero él no opuso resistencia.

En pocos minutos ya estaba dormido, con la fotografía en sus manos, cerca de su corazón.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: Bueno, aquí se termina el capítulo 7. Pobre Yami, siempre tiene que salir lastimado de alguna forma T-T Pero por lo menos recibió una visita de su hermano.

Y bueno, al parecer Joey ya aceptó a Yami. Ya era hora u.u Pero como siempre la Tea dando problemas. No puedo creer que haya dejado que Tea besara a Yami! Que asco! Lo siento fans de Tea pero no me agrada mucho esa chica, así que en este fic ella será la bruja mala del cuento n.n

Y sobre el campamento; empezará el próximo capítulo, el cual espero publicar pronto, a menos que mi musa se vaya de vacaciones.

Bien, creo que eso es todo, por ahora me despido

Gracias a** Cerri, Princess Kushinada, Katsuv Akano, blacklady5481, Yugi Moto2, Shiroi Tsuki y Kida Luna** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! n.n

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 8**

Un nuevo día ya había dado inicio. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, iluminando con sus rayos todo lo que se cruzara en su paso. Y por supuesto las calles no eran la excepción, ya iluminadas; la luz filtrándose en cualquier lugar oscuro. El peligro de la noche ya había pasado y las sombras que habían cubierto el lugar horas atrás ya habían desaparecido. Ahora los niños salían de sus casas, despidiéndose de sus padres para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas. La mayoría con rostros sonrientes.

Pero no todos estaban felices. En un apartamento un joven estaba despertando. Varios gemidos de molestia escaparon de su boca antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y un par de rubís fueran expuestos. Su dueño se veía cansado, al parecer no había tenido un buen sueño. Pesadillas habían inundado su mente la noche anterior y toda la madrugada, liberando sus confusiones, miedos y emociones parecidas, las cuales eran muchas y por supuesto ninguna positiva. Pero, qué podía tener de positivo su vida? Ninguna emoción dentro él tenía algo que pudiera ser clasificado como positivo.

El joven, sabiendo que no podría quedarse en su cama por más tiempo, se levantó, encontrando una fotografía entre las sábanas. Al parecer se había quedado dormido con ella en sus manos. La tomó para mirarla; la recordaba muy bien, la había visto la noche anterior. Era la única fotografía que le quedaba de sus seres queridos, todo lo demás lo había perdido. Perdió su infancia, su inocencia, pero sobretodo, perdió a su familia, a los únicos que se interesaban en él.

Miró el objeto por unos momentos sin pensar nada en realidad, no tenía ganas de oscurecer su día desde ese momento. Era obvio que si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día soleado se acabaría para él. Dejó la imagen en la mesa al lado de su cama y se dirigió a su rutina diaria, sabiendo que hoy sería un día largo, recordando el viaje de dos meses.

No quería ir pero en realidad no tenía opción. Era peor quedarse ahí; por lo menos así podría distraerse un poco. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba, una pequeña distracción. Tal vez salir de su vida cotidiana le ayudaría. No lo sabía, tendría que esperar. Solo quería que todo saliera bien, aunque como estaban las cosas de seguro tendría muchos problemas. Después de todo ahora estaba en un dilema; por supuesto, no había olvidado lo que le había dicho esa joven, Tea. O mejor dicho, no había olvidado la amenaza de la joven. Aun no se había decidido, no sabía qué hacer. No quería ignorar a Yugi pero tampoco quería que él supiera su secreto, aunque de todas formas el pequeño lo odiaría. Tal vez era lo mismo una opción y la otra. Todas las personas que habían sabido la verdad sobre él lo habían hecho a un lado, entonces, por qué Yugi haría algo diferente? Él no tenía razones para ayudarlo, no ganaba nada, además, él se consideraba basura. No debía ser así como los demás lo vieran? Todos le habían dicho eso y él había terminado por aceptarlo y creerlo también.

Pero con Yugi era diferente. Era como si el chico lo viera de otra manera, como si en realidad él valiera algo. Aunque tal vez era solo lástima, eso era lo que él creía. Porque, por qué otra razón podría alguien interesarse en él? Alguien tan inútil, tan inservible... Habían miles de personas allá afuera que de seguro querrían ser amigos del joven Mutou. Y por supuesto eran personas con dinero, clase social, buena apariencia física; no como él.

Pero el chico se intesaba en su persona y eso lo confundía. En realidad, toda su vida estaba llena de confusiones; primero llena de preguntas sin respuestas, luego lo que pasaba con Yugi, sobretodo con ese joven, era un enigma y eso lo confundía. Aun así, lo que reinaba en su mente no era la confusión, ni tampoco la tristeza, era la desilusión, y no la desilusión hacia alguien sino la desilusión hacia él mismo, ya que sentía que tal vez habría podido ser alguien mejor de quien era ahora si lo hubiera intentado y si hubiera dejado que los otros lo ayudaran, aunque nadie nunca mostró ningún interés en ayudarle. Pero tal vez si simplemente no hubiera desafiado al destino, si se hubiera quedado en ese orfanato desde un principio, podría haber sido diferente.

Si no lo fuera aun así no importaría ya que no podría ser nadie peor que quien era ahora; un simple joven que lo único que hacía era calentarle las camas a los hombres, y muchas veces... los autos, ya que a veces ni siquiera tenían la paciencia de llegar a un motel. Era algo gracioso, o por lo menos así lo veía, no entendía la necesidad que tenían los demás por él. De seguro habían estado cegados por su lujuria. Acaso no podían ver lo que tenían frente a ellos? Un cuerpo delgado y sin gracia y un joven completamente asqueado de si mismo. Pero simplemente no le daban importancia, pero por supuesto, cada uno se encargaba de dejar su propia marca en la piel ya maltratada del joven.

-"No tiene caso que siga pensando en esto"- se dijo mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a obedecerle, y a su mente a despejarse.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven entraba a su habitación después de un relajante baño. No llevaba ropas excepto por un paño que ahora cubría sus caderas. Pero por ahora ese no era un problema. Estaba solo, en esa enorme habitación. Cualquiera pensaría que el lugar era ocupado por seis o siete personas. Pero después de todo, la familia del chico tenía dinero. Así que en esa mansión en la que vivía, las comodidades eran numerosos. Más de diez habitaciones y baños ocupaban el lugar, además de la cocina, la sala, biblioteca, comedor, terraza, jardín... en fin, era fácil perderse en esa mansión.

Pero de toda la casa, el lugar que más le gustaba al joven era la espaciosa sala, que sobra decir que era extremadamente grande. Cien personas podrían entrar en esa habitación, y todas conservando suficiente espacio para no sentirse sofocadas.

Aun así, a Yugi le gustaba esta sección porque ahí descansaba algo que alguna vez perteneció a su padre. En realidad él nunca lo conoció; por eso sentía que por lo menos, a través de ese objeto, podía conocer un poco más a ese hombre que le dio la vida. Lo único que quedaba de su padre era un piano, que, de acuerdo a lo que decía su madre, fue su instrumento favorito. Se pasaba horas practicando y tocando las notas de las diversas melodías.

Yugi había querido aprender a tocar el instrumento, pero el tiempo pasó y al final no pudo aprender. A veces, se sentaba frente a él y tocaba algunas notas, sin saber realmente lo que hacía. Pero el hacerlo lo hacía sentirse más cerca de su padre, a pesar de jamás haberlo visto o hablado con él.

-Yugi- llamó una voz seguida por unos leves golpes en la puerta. -Se está haciendo tarde- comentó la persona.

-Ya estoy listo!- respondió el chico mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta, encontrando a su madre del otro lado. -Listo- habló sonriendo. La mujer también sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo- le dijo antes de abrazar al chico.

-Lo haré, mamá- contestó el menor.

-Suerte con ese chico- comentó la mujer. Yugi de inmediató se sonrojó al entender de quien hablaba su madre. -"Por qué me sonrojé?"- se preguntó el joven confundido. Nada vergonzoso había sido dicho, no había razón para sonrojarse. -"Pero bueno, después de todo es de Yami de quien estamos hablando... y por alguna razón, siento cierto miedo al pensar en él. Desde anoche empezé a preocuparme por Yami sin razón alguna. Solo espero que esté bien"- se dijo con preocupación.

-Hasta pronto, mi pequeño- le dijo la mujer con cariño. Yugi sonrió y se despidió también, antes de salir del lugar, hacia su limosina, la cual ya lo esperaba. Con un pequeño suspiro, entró en ella. Su mirada no se apartaba de la ventana. No sabía por qué no podía quitar su vista de ahí, pero muy dentro de él tenía la esperanza de ver a Yami caminando por el lugar. -"Es como una obsesión"- se dijo.

Además, desde la noche anterior lo había invadido un sentimiento de preocupación hacia el joven. Pudo sentir que algo malo le había pasado al otro. -"Espero que solo haya sido mi imaginación"- pensó. Sin embargo, el no encontrar a Yami en el camino como lo había hecho antes solo sirvió para preocuparlo aún más.

-Joven Yugi, ya llegamos- habló el chofer mientras le abría la puerta al chico.

-"Eso fue rápido. De seguro me perdí en mis pensamientos... siempre me pasa eso"- se dijo antes de salir del lujoso automóvil, recibiendo miradas y susurros de varios estudiantes que estaban en el lugar. Yugi solo los ignoró y continuó con su camino. Llegó a la entrada del lugar, para encontrarse con varios de sus compañeros, esperando junto con la profesora. -"Supongo que entonces debo quedarme aquí"-

-Yugi!- lo llamó un joven albino. El chico sonrió al ver a su amigo, quien ahora se acercaba a él junto con todos los demás... solo dos personas no estaban con ellos, Joey y... Yami. Yugi se preocupó al no ver a Yami. Joey, por otro lado, siempre llegaba tarde, así que el rubio no le preocupaba tanto. -"Aunque Yami también ha llegado tarde varias veces"- se dijo, aún sin poder quitarse la preocupación.

-Yugi, estás ahí?- preguntó Malik, sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos.

-Han visto a Yami?- interrogó el chico, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-No, por qué lo preguntas? Sabes que él es siempre uno de los últimos en llegar- comentó Ryou. Yugi solo lo miró con evidente preocupación en sus ojos. No contestó la pregunta, solo miró a sus amigos con semblante serio. -"No entiendo por qué me siento de esta manera... ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento hacia Yami. Es solo amistad? O... algo más?"- se preguntó. Fue en ese momento cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, logró interrumpir sus pensamientos. El joven que había invadido su mente estaba no muy lejos de ahí... sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente.

-Yami!- exclamó el chico, captando la atención del joven. Se acercó a este y lo miró, notando cómo una de sus mejillas parecía haber sido golpeada. -Estás bien? Qué pasó? Qué le pasó a tu mejilla?- preguntó con rapidez. Yami solo bajó la mirada.

-No es nada... no tienes que preocuparte tanto- le dijo.

-Pero Yami...-

-Muy bien jóvenes...ya que todos estamos aquí, es mejor irnos de una vez- habló la mujer interrumpiendo a Yugi, quien solo miró sorprendido cómo Yami se alejaba sin decir ni una palabra. -"Qué te pasa, Yami?"- se preguntó.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurró un joven a su lado.

-Joey?- preguntó el pequeño confundido por su anterior comentario y por verlo a su lado sin siquiera haberlo notado antes. Sin embargo, al dirigir su vista hacia lo que sea que fuera lo que el joven estaba viendo, no le sorprendió la reacción de este. Seto Kaiba, CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, se montaba en su limosina. Al parecer el joven millonario no viajaría en el bus con todos los demás.

-Quién se cree que es?-

-Umm... Seto Kaiba?- contestó Yugi con inocencia.

-Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes- comentó Joey con sarcasmo. -Vámonos ya, no vaya a ser que alguien ocupe tu asiento al lado de Yami- agregó el joven. Yugi lo miró sorprendido, pensando que el comentario era sarcástico, pero el rubio solo le sonrió. -Apresúrate- le dijo. Yugi sonrió también y caminó junto a su amigo. Al parecer algo había sucedido el día anterior con el rubio y Yami.

Entraron al bus, encontrándose con que la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados; después de todo, ellos eran los últimos. Solo quedan tres asientos, y uno de ellos... era al lado de Yami. Yugi sonrió y se acercó, sin embargo, alguien se atravesó en su camino.

-Qué pasa Yugi-chan... no ves que aquí ya no hay lugares. Vamos, hayá hay dos lugares en donde podemos sentarnos juntos tú y yo- comentó la joven, mejor conocida como Tea, mientras jalaba el brazo del chico, obligándolo a seguirla. Sin embargo, un cierto joven rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-Pero Tea, yo quería ir contigo- habló el joven mirando a la chica con inocencia. Esta solamente lo miró con arrogancia y continuó con su camino. El rubio aprovechó esto para tomarle la muñeca y obligarla a seguirlo. -Sabía que entenderías- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Qué estás haciendo Wheeler?- preguntó la joven con evidente furia. Pero sin obtener respuesta, fue obligada a sentarse al lado de la ventana, con el rubio a su otro lado, evitando todo escape.

-Ahora, escúchame bien, tú te quedas aquí quieras o no, entendido?-

-Como sea, perdedor- contestó la joven, dándose por vencida fácilmente, pero sabiendo que por ahora eso era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto, Yugi solo miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Miró luego a Yami, quien ahora tenía la mirada enfocada en la ventana. Se sintió un poco inseguro, así que decidió preguntar.

-Pue... puedo sentarme... aquí?- preguntó, captando la atención del joven quien no dejó de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó en un susurro. -"Casi siempre habla en susurros"- se dijo Yugi sin dejar de mirar al adolescente. Se sentó y se quedó así, mirándolo, por algún tiempo. Ni siquiera notó el movimento del bus ni el ruido que se había formado. Yami luego, sacó su Diskman del bolso, junto con varios discos. Yugi los miró con curiosidad, logrando leer el nombre de uno de ellos, "Bullet For My Valentine".

-Te gusta el Metal?- preguntó, su curiosidad aumentando al saber que estaba conociendo más sobre Yami.

-Es lo único que escucho- respondió el joven, sintiéndose ya más abierto con el chico. -Aunque en realidad no acostumbro escuchar mucha música- agregó.

-Pues... yo tampoco. Pero solo digamos que el Metal no es mi género favorito jejeje- rió un poco haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible, se formara en los labios del joven. Yugi sintió como su mundo daba un vuelco al ver esto. -"Después de todo una sonrisa es una semilla que nace en el corazón... y florece en los labios... Y puedo ver que esta sonrisa es sincera"- se dijo.

-Son pocas personas a las que les gusta... entiendo tu manera de pensar- comentó Yami, causando que el chico riera nuevamente. Y luego para sorpresa de este y de él mismo, risas escaparon de sus labios. No había reído en tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado por completo lo que era. Yugi estaba sorprendido, eso era obvio, pero intentó ocultar su sorpresa para no hacer sentir mal al joven. Siguieron riendo por un tiempo, hasta que por fin controlaron sus emociones.

-Eres un gran amigo, lo sabías Yami?- preguntó el pequeño. El otro se sorprendió, y su semblante se volvió serio nuevamente.

-Amigo?- preguntó. -Somos amigos?-

-Claro que sí, Yami. Y sabes algo? Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido- contestó el chico.

-Yo... gracias... supongo- balbuceó el adolescente. Yugi lo miró sonriente y asintió. Luego de esto siguiendo hablando de temas sin importancia, sin embargo, ningún tema era personal, así que Yami no tuvo que preocuparse.

Yugi estaba feliz, Yami parecía estarse abriendo. Ahora hasta mantenía una conversación con él. Y lo mejor de todo es que había aceptado que eran amigos, mejores amigos. A este paso tal vez podría conocer más sobre Yami, en lo personal. Aún no sabía sobre su familia, o cosas así. Pero iban rápido, y Yami ya casi no hablaba en susurros como lo hacía antes. Su voz ahora era clara, pero aun un poco baja. Pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El silencio cayó después de algunas horas. Yugi miró al joven a su lado. Al parecer Yami tenía sueño, ya que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Yami se veía tan... dulce. -"Un momento... de donde salió eso?"- se preguntó mientras negaba con su cabeza varias veces.

-Umm, Yami... si quieres puedes recostarte a mí- ofreció el pequeño. El aludido lo miró, sin embargo, no había sorpresa en su rostro. Con un pequeño asentimiento, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Yugi, quien no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se incrementara. En pocos minutos, Yami ya estaba completamente dormido.

Y como era esperado, varios estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos; Yugi, sin embargo, no les prestó atención. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

Mientras tanto, Joey miraba a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa. Tea, en ese momento, solo los miraba con celos y rabia. Y como no? Si el joven que ella quería parecía estar interesado en otro, que era mil veces peor que ella, desde su punto de vista. Después de todo, el joven tenía un "trabajo" muy poco sano. -"Quien sabe cuántas enfermedades debe tener... es asqueroso, y el pobre de Yugi no sabe nada. Pero no voy a dejar que esa cosa se quede con MI Yugi"- pensó ella aún sin dejar de mirar la escena frente a sus ojos. -"Nadie puede ganarme, en especial ESE joven. Pero me encargaré de hacer que el lindo de Yugi termine odiándolo. Eso es lo único que se merece"- se dijo convencida. -"Además, todos parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo"- agregó en su mente al escuchar varios de los comentarios de los demás estudiantes.

-No puedo creerlo, mira esa hipocresía! Es intolerable!- exclamó una joven, la cual estaba conversando con su amiga, en el asiento que estaba detrás del de Tea y Joey.

-Lo que las personas hacen por el dinero. Es decir, solo míralo! A simple vista se ve que es una actuación- contestó la otra chica.

-Y lo peor de todo es que es uno de los perdedores, si por lo menos fuera alguien importante tal vez la situación sería un poco diferente. Pero Yugi solo le tiene lástima... eso es obvio-

Varios comentarios de ese tipo se escuchaban, y llegaban a los oídos de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Yugi, quien ya sentía cómo las ganas de llorar lo invadían. -"Yami no es así, yo lo sé"- Sin poder aguantarlo más dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. No le dolía lo que dijeran de él, eso no le importaba, pero con Yami... se sentía tan mal cuando escuchaba cómo los demás murmuraban contra el joven.

Los sollozos del chico se fueron incrementando, provocando que el joven a su lado despertara. Este, confundido al principio, notó el llanto silencioso del pequeño y de inmediato se alejó de él.

-Ya...Yami?- preguntó Yugi confundido.

-Yugi... yo... lo siento... no... no fue mi intención... no... no volverá a pasar- balbuceó el adolescente. El otro lo miró sin haber entendido nada en realidad. De qué hablaba? Por qué se estaba disculpando? Él no había hecho nada malo.

-Yami, por qué... te disculpas?- preguntó intentando disipar sus dudas.

-Me... me quedé dormido... debiste... debiste sentir mucho asco y...-

-QUE!- exclamó Yugi, logrando que todos los demás presentes se callaran por completo y miraran interesados la escena. -QUE DEBÍ SENTIR ASCO? DE QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁS HABLANDO!- Las palabras de Yugi ya no eran habladas como la mayoría de las veces, ahora eran gritadas. No era esa su intención, pero lo que había dicho Yami había bastado para hacerlo sentir enojado, muy enojado con él. -POR QUÉ ESCUCHAS LO QUE TODOS ELLOS DIGAN? OLVÍDATE DE QUE EXISTEN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! NECESITAS TENER UN AUTOESTIMA YAMI!-

-Pe... pero... yo...- intentó decir el soprendido joven. Jamás había visto a Yugi así, ni aún cuando había sucedido lo del incidente con Tea.

-PERO NADA! YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESCUCHARTE HABLAR MAL DE TI MISMO! NO ERES UN PERDEDOR, NO ERES UN INÚTIL, Y NO DAS ASCO; ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ!- Yami no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada como solía hacerlo siempre. Yugi, ya más calmado, siguió hablando. -Yami, ya sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos... y también sé que esto va a sonar un poco extraño pero... tú eres alguien muy especial... aún más especial que todas estas personas. Desde la primera vez que te vi... no lo sé, fue algo muy extraño. Solo quiero conocerte Yami... no lo entiendo, a qué le tienes miedo, Yami?- preguntó. -Qué hay en tu vida que pueda ser tan malo?-

-Si te lo digo... te daría asco...-

-...Yami...-

-Por qué no puedes entender?- preguntó, cerrando sus manos en puños con fuerza. -Por qué no puedes entender?- interrogó de nuevo. - POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE TENGO MIEDO DE DECÍRTELO PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLO... no quiero...- terminó en un susurro seguido de lágrimas. No podía creer que lo había dicho. Qué pensaría ahora Yugi? Que era un cobarde? Tal vez solo le daría lástima.

-Yami... te juro que no te dejaré solo... no importa lo que tengas que decirme... y si nunca me lo dices... no importa. Pero yo te prometo que no voy a dejarte solo- le dijo mientras abrazaba al joven, quien no opuso resistencia alguna. Aunque ciertamente jamás había esperado esta reacción por parte de Yugi. -Y no solo me tienes a mí, también a nuestros amigos... ya no estás solo-

-Así es- habló alguien al lado de ambos. Yugi alzó la mirada y se encontró con un joven rubio quien le sonreía amigablemente. Yugi también sonrió. Yami, por otra parte, siguió con su mirada baja, y su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Yugi.

-Joey tiene razón- Al momento, todos estaban ahí. Ryou, Malik, Bakura y Marik, a pesar de que el bus seguía en movimiento. Pero ese detalle no era tan importante en esos momentos. -Ya lo sabes, Yami. Ahora ya tienes a tu grupo de amigos, y créeme que es difícil deshacerse de nosotros. Así que olvida lo que los demás piensen, eso no es importante- El comentario de Malik sin duda sorprendió a Yami. Pero ahora el joven tenía muy clara una cosa: ya no estaba solo. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, no importaba lo que Tea dijera. Lo único que importaba era lo que sus amigos dijeran, ya que solo ellos podrían ver su verdadera personalidad, y solo ellos tenían derecho a opinar sobre él.

Yami sonrió y sintió felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y por primera vez no se sintió solo. Por supuesto, aún tenía miedo de confesar su mayor secreto, pero solo necesitaba conocer a Yugi un poco más. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Gracias... amigos- susurró. Y ahora que ya no estaba solo... que se sentía apoyado... tal vez por fin le esperaba un nuevo y hermoso amanecer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Magi Girl: sí! Terminé al fin el capítulo! n.n Ya sé, ya sé, me quieren matar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar T-T pero he tenido muuucho trabajo. Y no solo eso, ahora tengo una nueva mascota, así que he estado ocupada intentando hacer que la pequeña se adapte a su nuevo hogar, es decir, no todos los días se tiene una ardilla de mascota n.n Pero en resumen, quiero decir que lamento muuuuuuuucho el retraso. Y sí, intentaré actualizar con más rapidez.

Yami: por qué shooo?

MG: o.o?

Yami: por qué tengo que ser yo el que esté contigo al final del capítulo? Por qué no puede ser Yugi, o Joey?

MG: porque tú eres el personaje principal ¬¬

Yami: Yugi también lo es

MG: ehhh... bueno, pero tú eres el niño prostituto, cierto?

Yami: T.T shi

MG: entonces por eso estás aquí... aunque, nunca haces nada ¬¬

Yami: y tu lo único que haces es ponerme sobrenombres ¬¬ Niño violado, niño prostituto, qué más falta?

MG: es cierto! Sabes, ya tengo un sobrenombre para ti en mi fic de "problemas matrimoniales" XD

Yami: y... cuál es? o.ó

MG: NIÑO ABANDONADO!

Yami: y se supone que soy tu personaje favorito... QUE CLASE DE FAN ERES! T-T

MG: una de miles... creo u.u Ahora deja de molestar y agradece los reviews, o... sufrimiento para ti!

Yami: o.o ta bien... Gracias a **Atemu no Kitsune, darkykimanoi, Katsuy Akano, Shiroi Tsuki, Adry-chan**... como que ya me cansé -.-

MG: sufrimiiiiiento y doloooor!

Yami: O.o tas lokita, lo sabías?

MG: ¬¬ SUFRIMIENTO! NO VOLVERAS A VER A YUGI!

Yami: O.O está bien, está bien, haré lo que me digas... pero no te metas con mi Yugi... Ejem, bueno, continuo... gracias a todas y todos los y las mencionadas y mencionados anteriormente, y también a **Sayuki, Paty, DarkYamiAtemu, Yugi Moto2, Kida Luna, Neko Edo-chan miauu**, y... terminé u.u

MG: lo que falta... ¬¬ o sino...

Yami: T-T no me caes bien, sabes?

MG: ¬¬ (cantando) Yugi corría por el campo y de repente le cayó un rayo y lo partió a la mitaaaaad

Yami: no me gusta como cantas

MG: ¬¬ Yugi... muerte... RIP

Yami: -.- ok, ok... gracias a todas y todos los y las...

MG: ve al grano de una vez!

Yami: u.u ta bien, pero solo porque YO quiero... gracias por sus lindos, agradables, hermosos, únicos blah blah blah reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc, etc y etc. Y TAMBIEN... gracias a los que dejaron comentarios sobre la fea, idiota, infeliz, etc, etc de la Tea. Es tan agradable sentir que todos me apoyan a mi y no a ella! Y no se preocupen... ya sé que soy el más guapo de todos y...

MG: un momento! No te dije que dijeras eso... Aunque es cierto lo de Tea, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a darle a Yugi ese llavero en forma de corazón! EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO LA RESBALOSA ESA!

Yami: para tu información eso no está en la serie... solo en el manga... aunque... como que es lo mismo, no? o.ó

MG: como se atreve! (saca un hacha por arte de magia) VOY A MATARLA! (se aleja corriendo)

Yami: de donde sacó esa hacha? Bueno, supongo que debo de ir a detenerla... no vaya a ser que cumpla sus palabras y nos quedemos sin la "bruja mala" del fic

Nos vemos!

Xaito


	10. Chapter 9

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 9**

Después de varias horas, las cuales fueron largas y aburridas, el bus al fin pareció detenerse. Por las ventanas del mismo se podía observar el lugar. Este estaba rodeado por la naturaleza, sin embargo, a lo lejos se podían observar varias cabañas. El ambiente parecía tranquilo y agradable. Aún así, los estudiantes sentían que estaban en medio de la nada. Después de todo, no siempre venían a lugares como estos.

-Bien jóvenes, hemos llegado- anunció la profesora. –Pueden salir, pero con calma- declaró. Aún así, nadie pareció escucharla, ya que todos empezaron a salir como si un enjambre de abejas los viniera siguiendo. Solo algunos pocos se quedaron dentro esperando que la estampida pasara. Yugi era uno de ellos, sin embargo, su causa era un poco distinta, ya que lo que quería era darle más tiempo a Yami para descansar.

Este estaba profundamente dormido, o al menos eso aparentaba, y estaba recostado al hombro de Yugi.

Después de una larga plática en la que el chico le aseguró mil veces a Yami que no importaba que se recostara a él, el joven al fin había aceptado, aunque aún estaba inseguro. Pero al parecer al fin estaba más cómodo, ya que había dormido durante todo el viaje. Y esta vez, Yugi no le había dado ninguna importancia a los comentarios egoístas de sus demás compañeros. Pero el inevitable momento había llegado, tenía que despertar a Yami. No quería hacerlo, pero no podían quedarse ahí.

-Yami… despierta- susurró mientras sacudía el cuerpo del otro con suavidad. Este abrió sus ojos, saliendo de su largo sueño. Miró a Yugi confundido. –Ya llegamos- le dijo el chico. -Perdón por haberte despertado- agregó.

-No importa… de todas formas tenías que hacerlo- contestó Yami, sonriendo ligeramente. Yugi sintió como su mundo daba un giro al ver la pequeña expresión en el rostro del joven. No podía negarlo, por más mínima que fuera la sonrisa, esta siempre le daba un aspecto más hermoso a Yami. –"Un minuto… hermoso? Pero qué estoy pensando!"- se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento vano por alejar esos pensamientos.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Yami, mirando confundido las acciones de Yugi, quien parecía estar peleando consigo mismo. Al no obtener respuesta, el joven intentó decir otra cosa, después de todo, no quería que el bus los llevara a quien sabe donde. Y si no salían de ahí pronto es posible que eso pasara. –Estás…?-

-Hermoso!- exclamó el chico. Parpadeando varias veces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. –Quiero decir… yo… ehhh… jeje… vamos, sí?- preguntó entre risas nerviosas. El otro joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-"Eso estuvo cerca… un momento, cerca de qué? Qué de cerca? Ya no sé ni lo que pienso!"- exclamó en su mente. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla, un rompecabezas que al parecer no tenía solución… o tal vez la solución se encontraba en cierto chico que…

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al piso, y en realidad, no fue solo un golpe, sino dos. Parecía que alguien le había caído encima. –"Ouch… eso me dolió. Alguien me cayó encima… me cayó… encima?!"- Abrió sus ojos al entender lo que eso significaba. No había nadie más ahí, cierto? Solo él y… Yami. Miró al frente y se encontró cara a cara con el joven, quien en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate; sin embargo, no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar de… posición.

En realidad, cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera pensado que ambos jóvenes estaban… bueno, haciendo sus cosas. Yami cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Yugi, con una pierna recostada entre ambas piernas del menor, sus manos curiosamente entrelazadas con las de Yugi, sin mencionar que sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. Un movimiento en falso y los chicos podrían terminar besándose.

-Umm… yo… lo siento- dijo de pronto el más alto, apartándose del menor rápidamente. Sobra decir que su cara aún tenía un pronunciado sonrojo.

Yugi se levantó luego, también sonrojado. –No, está bien- pronunció. La verdad era que sentía su cuerpo temblar, y había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no permitir que su voz también temblara. –"Qué me pasa? Solo fue un accidente… por qué me siento así?"- se preguntó intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero fallando miserablemente. Con un suspiro se levantó, recordando que aún tenían que salir del bus. –Qué te parece si salimos de aquí- propuso. Yami nuevamente solo pudo asentir.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba…-

-QUE?! ESTAN LOCOS! YO CON ESE ARROGANTE NIÑO MILLONARIO!- exclamó el joven rubio. No podía creerlo, él y Seto Kaiba en una misma cabaña… tenían que estar locos.

-Por favor señor Wheeler, muestre un poco de cooperación- le dijo la profesora, intentando calmar al joven. Pero al parecer no dio resultado alguno.

-Por qué no muestra usted un poco de cooperación y me asigna otra cabaña!- remató con enojo Joey.

-Joey, qué pasa?- preguntó Yugi, quien en ese momento iba llegando junto con Yami.

-Que la… ya sabes que de la profesora me asignó la misma cabaña del niño arrogante!- explicó el joven. Yugi solo sonrió ligeramente. Su amigo nunca se había llevado con el CEO.

-Solo ignóralo Joey- le dijo. El joven solo se cruzó de brazos. La profesora, al ver que el ambiente se había alivianado, siguió repartiendo lo que sería el hogar de los jóvenes durante dos largos meses.

-Como decía… Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba…- Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido, proveniente del joven rubio. –Yami Motou y Yugi Mutuo-

-Bueno, al menos me pusieron a dos personas que no son unos ARROGANTES HIPÓCRITAS DINOSAURIOS DE LA EDAD DEL BRONCE CAVERNÍCOLAS DEL SIGLO V PROVENIENTES DE UN PLANETA COMPLETAMENTE ALEJADO DE LA TIERRA!- exclamó Joey, ganándose la atención, o mejor dicho, la confusión de todos. De todos excepto de una sola persona, Seto Kaiba, quien no mostró reacción alguna ante el comentario que obviamente estaba dirigido a él. En vez de eso se alejó, siempre con su paso frío, dejando a Joey más confundido que a todos los demás presentes.

-Ehh… me alegro que nos haya tocado juntos, Yami- habló Yugi, sacando a Yami de su estado de confusión.

-Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó el joven, refiriéndose al comentario de Joey.

-A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea- contestó. –Es muy difícil entender lo que Joey dice… pero ya te acostumbrarás- agregó. Yami solo asintió, aún confundido. –Qué te parece si vamos a nuestra cabaña, qué dices, Yami?- preguntó.

-Está bien- respondió el joven, siguiendo luego al menor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-QUE ES ESTO!- exclamó Joey al ver la cabaña. A decir verdad, había esperado algo más… humilde. –DE LUJO!- gritó mientras corría como un niño por todo el lugar, frente a las miradas sorprendidas de Yami y Yugi.

A decir verdad, la cabaña era un poco lujosa, y un poco se refiere a las dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una, a la enorme sala de estar y al baño con jacuzzi incluido. En realidad ninguno de los jóvenes había esperado tanto, comenzando porque el campamento era gratis.

-Ouch… mira por donde caminas!- exclamó el rubio al chocar de frente con nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te gusta Wheeler?- preguntó. –Y todo me lo debes a mí y a mi… pequeña donación a este lugar- le dijo, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte del otro joven. –Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro a mi habitación- se alejó luego, dejando los tres jóvenes a solas.

-Quien lo diría? El niño millonario al fin sirvió de algo!- habló de pronto el rubio. –Bien, yo definitivamente no voy a estar en la misma habitación que Kaiba, así que… ahí se ven!- dijo antes de retirarse, entrando a la otra habitación.

Los otros dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos. No era un silencio incómodo, pero tendría que acabarse algún día.

-Si quieres yo voy con Kaiba- ofreció Yami. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Yugi, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación. La verdad era que no se sentía muy bien. Momentos atrás todo estaba perfecto, pero luego la realidad lo había golpeado. Casi olvidó lo que él era y el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo. No era él un joven que solo servía para calentar camas? No era él un simple juguete de placer para los demás? Acaso su trabajo no consistía en vender su cuerpo?

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose apenado. Por un momento había creído que todo estaba bien, por un momento había olvidado sus problemas. Casi olvida la amenaza de Tea, y todo por dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Tenía que alejarse de Yugi, cierto? Pero, a decir verdad, se le hacía difícil cumplir eso por dos simples razones. La primera era que, quisiera o no, ahora compartían la misma cabaña, y la segunda era que simplemente no podía verse alejado de Yugi. Él era su amigo, no?

-"Los amigos no existen…"- se dijo, intentando convencerse. Pensó en lo que haría Yugi si él le dijera toda la verdad. –"Es muy simple, se alejaría… le daría asco"- Convencido de su último pensamiento, entró en la habitación. Kaiba estaba en una de las camas, tecleando en su computadora portátil. Al parecer el joven CEO no se había atrevido a dejar a su bebé en casa.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, se sentó en su cama. No tenía ganas de desempacar en ese momento; estaba cansado. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era dormir un rato. En lugar de seguir lo que su mente decía, sacó su reproductor de música. Sin embargo, la música que puso era un poco ligera, así que en pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido, refiriéndose a la lujosa cabaña. Minutos atrás, Marik, Bakura, Ryou y Malik, quienes estaban todos en una cabaña, habían llegado donde estaban Joey y Yugi.

-Kaiba- fue la única respuesta del rubio.

-Tienes suerte, tienes que ver la nuestra- comentó Ryou pensando el la muy humilde cabaña que tenían.

-Ya que estamos aquí, que les parece si jugamos un rato?- preguntó Bakura, ganándose la atención de los presentes. –Yo propongo "verdad o reto"- agregó. Joey y Marik sonrieron, al parecer el albino había dado en el blanco. –Que dicen?- preguntó. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al parecer el joven rubio tenía algo más que decir.

-Yugi, por qué no traes a Yami… estoy seguro que a él le encantaría jugar- le dijo, manteniendo en secreto la verdadera razón de su petición. El pequeño lo miró por unos momentos, pero luego asintió y se retiró, con la intención de traer al joven.

Entró en la habitación, notando de inmediato el sonido que producía la computadora de Kaiba. Este ni siquiera alzó la mirada, al parecer estaba muy ocupado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Yugi luego dirigió su mirada hacia Yami. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver al joven durmiendo… se veía tan… adorable. –"Adorable?"- se preguntó el chico. No le dio importancia sin embargo, y avanzó hacia la cama donde dormía Yami. Al acercarse pudo notar que el mayor estaba escuchando música. Sintiendo curiosidad, miró el CD en la mano del joven, leyendo luego el nombre del grupo que seguramente estaba escuchando Yami. –"Within Temptation? Humm, nunca lo he escuchado"- pensó.

En ese momento, el joven abrió los ojos. Miró a Yugi con confusión.

-Buenas noches, dormilón- le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa. –Creí que solo escuchabas metal- comentó luego.

-Cómo sabes que no es metal?-

-Pues, no creo que alguien podría dormir con esa música, o sí?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Supongo que no- contestó Yami. A esto le siguió un silencio.

-Ehh, vamos a jugar "verdad o reto" y Joey quería que participaras…- le dijo. Yami asintió, a pesar de no entender el por qué querría el rubio que él participara. Se levantó y siguió a Yugi hasta la sala, en donde se encontraban los demás jóvenes.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, empecemos- dijo Bakura. –Marik empieza- anunció.

-Bien, Ryou- habló el moreno, llamando la atención del chico. –Verdad o reto?- preguntó.

-…verdad…- afirmó el joven, un poco inseguro.

-Cuando dejaste de mojar los pantalones?- Hubo silencio. El pobre de Ryou parecía tener mucho calor o mucha pena, ya que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

-La última vez… fue cuando Kura me llevó a ver una película de terror…- afirmó el albino. Bakura solo suspiró al recordar la escena, mientras que Marik reía por lo bajo, acompañado de Malik.

-Kura… verdad o reto?- preguntó el chico. Bakura lo miró por unos momentos, antes de decidir.

-Verdad-

-Alguna vez besaste a Marik?- Bakura lo miró completamente sorprendido.

-Esa no es…!-

-Solo responde la pregunta- dijo Marik con toda tranquilidad. –A menos que prefieras el castigo…-

-Está bien… sí- contestó.

-Lo sabía!- exclamó el chico, mirando hacia un lado en un gesto de enojo.

-Ves lo que provocaste!- exclamó Bakura, mirando acusadoramente al moreno.

-Tú elegiste verdad, no es mi culpa-

-Como sea, Malik, verdad… o reto?- preguntó.

-Reto- contestó el aludido sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Bien, que tal si llamas a Ishizu y le dices cuanto sacaste en el examen de matemáticas…-

-QUÉ, ESTÁS LOCO… si le digo me mata!- exclamó. –Además, aquí no hay teléfono- Bakura lo miró y en un instante se podía ver a un nervioso Malik llamando por el celular de Kaiba a su hermana, quien obviamente no tuvo la mejor reacción del mundo. En resumen, sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar y el pobre de Malik casi se queda sordo…

-Yami, verdad o reto?- preguntó el moreno mientras acariciaba su oreja que casi pierde la audición. Yami guardó silencio por unos momentos, en realidad no sabía que responder.

-…verdad- susurró sintiéndose muy inseguro. Después de todo, él no conocía muy bien a los amigos de Yugi.

-Has tenido sexo?- Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a esta pregunta.

-Esa sí es una pregunta!- exclamó Joey. Yami solo miraba al suelo sin saber que responder. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, incluso la de Yugi. Si decía la verdad, qué pensaría el chico de él? Podía mentir, pero curiosamente eso no estaba entre sus opciones. Suspiró en silencio y dio su respuesta.

-Sí-

-Vaya, y yo que creí que eras el niño inocente! Así se hace amigo!- le dijo Joey. Sin embargo, Yami estaba más concentrado en la reacción que tendría Yugi. Este pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego miró a Yami y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te toca Yami- le dijo el pequeño. Yami asintió, aún no muy convencido de la sonrisa poco real de Yugi. Aunque, tal vez al chico simplemente no le importaba. Por qué le importaría?

Negó con su cabeza y volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

-Joey…-

-Reto- dijo el joven sin siquiera darle tiempo a Yami de terminar.

-Besa a Kaiba-

-Ahora sí se puso bueno!- exclamó Malik mientras sonreía. Joey solo se levantó, notándose desde el primer momento que no estaba para nada feliz. –Vamos Joey, a menos que quieras el castigo, que por cierto tiene algo que ver con… Tea- Este comentario bastó para que el rubio se decidiera.

-Me las vas a pagar Yami- susurró de una manera poco amenazante, señalando que no era nada serio.

Todos siguieron a Joey hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba el CEO y miraron curiosos cómo el rubio se acercaba al joven, quien dejó de teclear en su computadora y lo miró. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Fue solo un segundo antes de que el joven rubio se separara. Luego salió del lugar dejando a un CEO muy sorprendido.

-Es lo más asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi vida!- exclamó. –Pero bueno, aún queda alguien, no es así… Yugi?- preguntó. –Qué dices, verdad o reto?-

-Reto- contestó el menor.

-Un pequeño atrevido, eh? Bien, te reto a que beses a Yami durante tres minutos CON lengua- le dijo. Yugi no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Qué había dicho? Besar a Yami, él? Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Pe… pero…-

-Pero nada Yugi, a menos que quieras el castigo…- interrumpió Joey, sonriendo con malicia. El chico solo se quedó en silencio y miró a Yami, quien tenía la mirada baja mientras que algunos mechones rubios lograban con éxito cubrir su rostro. Yugi sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a tomar calor. De seguro estaba todo rojo. Tragó fuerte y se decidió.

-Está bien, lo haré- susurró antes de acercarse a Yami. Este alzó un poco su rostro. Yugi solo miró esos hermosos ojos carmesí, y sintió como su ser entero se perdía en ellos. El otro joven pareció hacer lo mismo. –Lo siento- murmuró el pequeño antes de acercarse, sintiendo ya el calor de los labios del otro. Se acercó más… no podía negarlo, quería hacerlo, quería besar a Yami…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: NO PUEDO CREERLO, AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO! n.n Hola a todos! Al fin actualizé este fic! Estoy feliiiiz! Disculpen la tardanza, pero además de todos los exámenes y las prácticas (que al fin terminé nOn), tuve un bloqueo mental con este fic, creo que después de toda la estudiada que me di mi cerebrito se quedó sin ideas O.o Pero bueno, lastimosamente hoy no estará Yamito. Creo que lo dejé en una escena difícil de abandonar XD

Gracias a **Princess Kushinada, Sayuki, Yugi Moto2, Katsuy Akano, afuchar3, walking, Kida Luna, .ankoku. y Kagime Eiri Black **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Y si se preguntan donde metí a la Tea… pues, con mucho agrado les digo que en este capítulo no tuve que verla, tal vez aparecerá en el siguiente cap… sino la mato antes claro u.u

Bueno, ya sin nada más que decir, me despido

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 10**

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Yugi iba a… besarlo.

Tenía que detenerlo… no podía dejar que Yugi lo besara. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, quería sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos.

-Lo siento- Escuchó el susurro del chico. Miró esas joyas amatista, y de inmediato se perdió en ellas. Lo observó, notando cómo Yugi se acercaba.

Y cerró sus ojos. No iba a detenerlo, no quería detenerlo.

De pronto, una calidez angelical lo inundó, y sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Su corazón dio un brinco y aceleró su ritmo.

Dios, los labios de Yugi eran como de seda, delicados, simplemente perfectos.

Sintió como la lengua del chico acariciaba tímidamente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Sin dudarlo accedió, abriendo su boca y así profundizando el beso.

De inmediato, un calor desconocido comenzó a abrirse paso en ambos jóvenes.

Yugi simplemente estaba en el cielo. Jamás había sentido algo así al besar a alguien. Nunca. El sabor exótico de Yami lo tenía hipnotizado. No podía describirlo… tal vez canela? O… miel? No lo sabía, solo tenía claro que era algo intoxicante.

Recorrió con su lengua la dulce caverna del joven, descubriendo cada rincón y escondite de ese perfecto lugar. Y al fin lo supo, era canela.

Sintió de pronto cómo la lengua del otro joven tocaba la suya con timidez. No podía creerlo, Yami de verdad estaba correspondiendo el beso. Sonrió a como pudo, aún sin separarse y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yami, atrayendo al joven hacia él. Quería sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, quería saber que estaba ahí. Aunque no sabía por qué.

A Yami no pareció importarle esta acción, ya que pasó sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugi.

Y con más confianza, dejó que su lengua danzara con la del otro.

Ambas libraron una batalla silenciosa, en la cual parecía no haber ganador. Se movían juntas a un ritmo casi perfecto, nada pausado, al contrario, continuo y apasionado.

Yami estaba concentrado en el dulce sabor a fresa de Yugi. Era delicioso, y quería más. Sin darse cuenta profundizó aún más el beso, siendo él quien dominara esta vez. Se acercó al chico lo más que pudo, escuchando a su paso un pequeño gemido proveniente del hermoso niño.

Alejó con lentitud uno de sus brazos del cuello del chico, acariciando la piel que se encontraba en su camino. Sintió el cuerpo de Yugi temblar.

Por fin, su mano encontró la mejilla del más bajo. La acarició con delicadeza, moviendo con suavidad su dedo pulgar en forma circular sobre la piel sedosa del chico.

Intentó acercarse aún más al chico, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

No sabía lo que hacía, pero quería más. No le bastaba el sentir la lengua de Yugi abrazar la suya.

Ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por su mente, solo el hecho de que le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y de que no quería que terminara nunca. Sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas, y la verdad, esa sensación le gustaba, y demasiado.

Tomó el labio inferior del chico entre sus dientes, acariciando y mordiendo la delicada piel, sacándole al menor otro gemido. Aprovechó esto para introducir su lengua en la caverna del chico, explorando cada rincón, buscando casi con desesperación ese delirante sabor a fresa.

Sintió los brazos de Yugi subir hasta su espalda, acariciándola con algo que parecía ser cariño.

Como respuesta, alejó su mano de la mejilla del chico, no queriendo quedarse atrás, y la llevó hasta el cuello del otro, moviendo sus dedos sobre la sensible zona, ganándose un escalofrío por parte de Yugi.

Se separó solo un momento del chico, quedando sus labios a solo centímetros de distancia. Y miró al pequeño ángel por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y un pronunciado sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y su respiración era acelerada.

Yami no pudo soportarlo, la escena era demasiado… tentadora.

Se acercó de nuevo, juntando por segunda vez sus labios, esta vez con fuerza, causándole una pequeña herida en el labio al más pequeño. Pero no podía detenerse. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Se abrió paso de nuevo entre los labios del menor, buscando ese sabor que era el principal responsable de sus acciones.

-Bueno, se acabó! 3 minutos!- dijo de pronto Joey. Yugi, al escuchar esto, intentó separarse, solo para encontrarse con dos fuertes brazos que no le permitían moverse. Yami al parecer estaba en otro planeta, y no se detuvo. Al contrario, llevó de nuevo su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, bloqueándole aún más todo escape.

-"…Yami…"- pensó en el joven, sintiendo una extraña llama encenderse en su corazón. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, dejándose llevar por las caricias que Yami le estaba dando con tan solo su lengua. –"Que es esto que siento… por qué no quiero que Yami se detenga?"- se preguntó.

-Por todos los dioses! Ya fue suficiente ustedes dos! Consigan una habitación por favor!- exclamó Malik de pronto. Esto pareció sacar a Yami de su ensoñación, ya que se detuvo de inmediato, separándose en menos de un segundo de Yugi. En sus ojos se mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

-"Que fue… que acabo de hacer?"- se preguntó con terror, recordando cómo había tomado el control del beso. –"No debí… no tenía que haberlo permitido… que va a pensar Yugi de mí…?"- Miró al chico, esperando ver rechazo y odio en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no encontró nada parecido. Es más, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa. Miró luego el labio del menor, sintiéndose culpable al ver la pequeña herida que había en él.

-Perdón por haberte besado… pero… jeje es mil veces mejor eso que un castigo que tenga que ver con Tea- le dijo nervioso. No podía negarlo, le había gustado ese beso… y mucho…

-Jaja eso se nota pequeño picarón… y dime, Yami besa bien? Jajajaja!- interrumpió Joey, riendo al ver el pronunciado sonrojo que se asomó a las mejillas de Yugi al escuchar la pregunta. –Porque según lo que vi fue Yami el que te besó y no tú a él- agregó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yami para sonrojarse. Pero la verdad, estaba muy apenado. Se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Yugi… Qué haría el pobre chico si supiera con qué tipo de persona había compartido ese beso? Seguro se arrepentiría de inmediato… y le daría… asco…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. La tristeza lo inundó.

No podía negarlo… le había gustado besar a Yugi. Por primera vez no había sentido asco de compartir un beso con otra persona. Cómo sentirlo? Yugi era tierno, inocente, dulce… todo lo contrario a él. Jamás le podría dar asco.

-Yami estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Yugi quien le miraba con preocupación. La culpa lo golpeó nuevamente. Había contaminado al chico. Había pensado solo en él mismo. Había sido egoísta.

Que pensaría Yugi si supiera que había compartido un beso con un calienta camas? Con una prostituta?

Las ganas de llorar lo invadieron. Pero no podía mostrar sus lágrimas, no frente a Yugi.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Se puso en pie, y sin decir nada… salió corriendo del lugar.

Yugi solo lo miró alejarse, escuchando luego el sonido de la puerta del frente al abrirse, y segundos después al cerrarse. No sabía qué pensar. Por qué Yami se había ido? Acaso había sido por… el beso?

-"Pero él me besó… eso significa que no le molestó… verdad?"- se preguntó con tristeza. Tal vez, estuvo mal haber aceptado ese reto… Después de todo era Yami. El joven aún no les tenía mucha confianza, es más, apenas los estaba conociendo.

Bajó la mirada.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Tranquilo… estará bien- susurró Joey.

-Pero… se fue… por qué? Yo pensé que…- intentó decir, dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas. No quería que Yami lo odiara, no podría soportarlo…

-Yugi… por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- preguntó de pronto Ryou, mirándolo con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta.

Yugi alzó la mirada y miró al albino por unos segundos. Qué debía responder? Ni siquiera él sabía el por qué le interesaba tanto Yami.

-Yo… no lo sé… solo… desde que lo vi por primera vez… no sé fue extraño…- murmuró, sabiendo que en realidad no estaba hablando con ninguna lógica, pero ni siquiera él podía explicar lo que sentía.

-Pero lo arruiné todo… de seguro Yami me odia… y yo…- no pudo seguir, los sollozos se lo impidieron. –Es mi culpa… nunca debí de…-

-Si es por eso entonces la culpa es mía no tuya- declaró Joey.

-No…es mía… no debí aceptar…-

-Yugi- le interrumpió el rubio, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del chico, mirándolo luego a los ojos. –No puedes esperar que alguien como él reaccione como cualquier otra persona… lo conoces! Ya sabes que ha estado solo todo este tiempo! Esto es difícil para él… todos en la escuela lo rechazan y además perdió a su familia y…- se detuvo, suspirando con frustración. No tenía que haber dicho eso último. La reacción de Yugi no se hizo esperar.

-De qué hablas? Su familia? Que le pasó?- preguntó el chico, mirando sorprendido al rubio.

Este suspiró de nuevo. De verdad, no tenía que haber dicho eso…

-El último día de clases… seguí a Yami… ya sabes no le tenía mucha confianza entonces… solo quería cerciorarme de que no anduviera en malos caminos… y bueno, él fue al cementerio a… a visitar la tumba de su madre, su padre y su hermano… según sé murieron hace 8 años- explicó.

Y después de esto hubo silencio. Todos estaban sorprendidos, no solo Yugi. No habían esperado eso.

Yugi miró al vacío, su mente al fin absorbiendo la información que había revelado el rubio. La familia de Yami, había muerto?

-"Ahora sé por qué actúa así…"- se dijo. No pudo evitar derramar nuevas lágrimas, al pensar en el dolor por el que debió haber pasado Yami. Haría cualquier cosa… lo que fuera para ayudarle. Ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía echarse para atrás.

-No lo merecía… de verdad que no lo merecía- susurró. Secó sus lágrimas luego. Tenía que ir a buscar a Yami. No lo iba a dejar solo.

-Yugi- dirigió su atención al rubio al escucharlo decir su nombre. –Yugi… lo amas, cierto? Tú amas a Yami…- preguntó, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Amor? Él sentía eso por Yami? Era amor? Todo ese tiempo había sido amor?

Cerró sus ojos. La verdad, desde la primera vez que había visto al joven, aquel día cuando llegó tarde a clases con una herida en la mejilla; recordaba muy bien ese día; había sentido algo extraño, una mezcla de preocupación, admiración… y… cariño… a pesar de no conocer ni saber nada del joven. Y el verlo a los ojos, el ver la soledad que en ellos había, le había dado un sentimiento de tristeza…

Acaso había sido amor a primera vista?

Pero… él no creía en eso… o sí?

Sonrió de pronto. Desde el principio había querido acercarse a Yami. Aún sin conocerlo había querido ayudarle. No había sido lástima… jamás había sido eso…

Era algo más, algo profundo y sincero… Un sentimiento puro y genuino.

-"Sí… fue amor a primera vista"- se dijo. Ya no lo dudaba. No lo había podido evitar y es que cómo no enamorarse de alguien como Yami? Sus hermosos ojos, su bella sonrisa, su humilde corazón… todo en él era perfecto. Y el beso, ese beso que minutos atrás había compartido con el joven. Lo había hecho sentir cosas simplemente maravillosas.

Sonrió de nuevo, mirando al rubio.

-Sí Joey… lo amo… amo a Yami…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Corrió por varios minutos, alejándose de la cabaña. Ya era de noche. La luna se asomaba sonriente en el cielo.

No había nadie cerca. Estaba solo al fin.

Se sentó en el césped, recostando su espalda contra el tronco de uno de los muchos árboles que había en el lugar. Y así dejó al fin libres sus lágrimas.

Sus labios aún resguardaban la hermosa calidez que habían sentido minutos atrás.

Le había gustado ese beso, y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Por qué? No tenía que haberle gustado… Nunca le había gustado. De hecho los odiaba. Odiaba que lo besaran, le daba asco. Por qué con Yugi había sido diferente?

Y no solo eso, al final fue él quien terminó besando al chico.

-"Qué me está pasando?"- se preguntó, mientras sollozaba en silencio. No tenía que haberlo permitido. Pero… por un momento, al ver a Yugi a los ojos, había olvidado todo, absolutamente todo. Y sí, se había sentido feliz… pero la felicidad no era para él. Por qué no podía aceptarlo y ya? Por qué simplemente no le decía a Yugi que no se le acercara? No era más fácil?

Su corazón pareció encogerse al escuchar este pensamiento. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería estar lejos de Yugi. Quería tenerlo cerca, siempre, en todo momento. Pero por qué? Había estado solo durante 8 largos años. Por qué ahora rechazaba la soledad que se había convertido en su única amiga y compañera?

_Porque lo amas… _Una voz en su cabeza le susurró esas palabras. De inmediato negó con su cabeza. Jamás, él no podía amar. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Pero entonces, qué otra explicación había?

_Desearías que estuviera aquí contigo, abrazándote y consolándote… no es eso amor?... _De nuevo lo negó.

-No sirvo para eso… solo sirvo como juguete sexual…- susurró, sollozando luego.

_Dile la verdad…_

-No quiero que me odie… snif… no podría… soportarlo…-

_Por qué?_

-Porque… snif… él es… muy… importante… snif… para mí…- Abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar sus palabras. Pero pronto, las lágrimas se abrieron paso de nuevo. No podía ser… simplemente no podía…

_Ya ves? Lo amas…_

-Y qué si lo amo… eso no borra mi pasado… eso no quita el hecho de que estoy sucio, de que doy asco… eso no cambia nada… snif…- susurró. Y no mentía, al menos a su parecer esa era la verdad. Nunca se había protegido debidamente en su 'trabajo' así que hasta donde sabía podría tener hasta SIDA. Y Yugi no merecía eso… no merecía alguien tan sucio como él.

El chico merecía una linda joven, con hermosos ojos, bella sonrisa y sí, lo más importante, con un corazón humilde… Alguien que no tuviera un pasado como el suyo. Alguien que no guardara secretos. Que no escondiera nada bajo la ropa, como él, que escondía un cuerpo demasiado delgado, además de marcas.

-No lo amo… no puedo… no lo merezco…- murmuró, dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas. Estaba cansado. Cerró sus ojos, una última gota de cristal cayó, una lágrima llena de tristeza y soledad.

Tembló un poco, al sentir el frío de la noche. Se abrazó a sí mismo, en secreto deseando que fuera alguien más quien lo abrazara. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder.

-Nadie nunca me verá con otra cosa más que con lujuria- Después de decir eso, dejó que el sueño se le llevara.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: holaaaa!! Volví!! Al fin! No puedo creerlo, dejé a esos dos a punto de besarse por más de un año o.O Que malvada soy!! T.T De verdad, les debo una disculpa… y excusa no tengo, al menos no una buena, bloqueo mental y el maldito colegio ¬¬ Pero bueno, ya actualicé… aunque no me gusta para nada esa escena del beso, intenté hacerla lo mejor posible, ya saben por no actualizar en tanto tiempo… pero la verdad yo para escribir esas cosas no sirvo xD Así que no se enojen conmigo T.T Sino no actualizo más!! Mwahahahahahaha!!

Ahh y no sé si lo habrán notado pero escribí dos veces los de "hermosos ojos, bella sonrisa y humilde corazón" uno en los pensamientos de Yugi y otro en los de Yami, y sí fue apropósito. Jeje creo que se entiende el por qué lo repetí… o bueno, al menos yo lo entiendo jajaja xD

Bueno, ya estuvo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Los quiero!! T.T Jaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n

Hasta la próxima

Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hermoso Amanecer**

**Capítulo 11**

Dos semanas habían pasado. El campamento no había resultado ser tan 'divertido' como habían pensado los estudiantes.

En realidad, casi no tenían tiempo libre. Los horarios eran exactamente los mismos del colegio. Habían pruebas, y también tareas. Fijándose bien, la única diferencia se notaba en el ambiente. Algo... desesperante, ya que en esa zona no habían televisores y por lo tanto no había posibilidad de entretenerse con un relajante juego de video. Sobretodo en los fines de semana, cuando no había nada interesante que hacer.

El único que parecía sobrevivir sin molestia, era Seto Kaiba. Claro, que el famoso CEO tenía su laptop las 24 horas. Todos los estudiantes miraban fijos la preciosa computadora del ojiazul. La amada tecnología que ahora no tenían.

Por otra parte, estaba Yugi. El chico no le daba importancia a esos detalles. Su preocupación era otra. Cierto joven de ojos carmesí.

Yami no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel día en el que se habían besado. El joven desde entonces se comportaba distante y serio, tal y como lo había conocido.

Aún pensaba que era su culpa. Pero estaba decidido a hacer algo.

El chico camina en ese momento por uno de los pasillos del rústico edificio. Las clases habían terminado horas atrás. Ya casi atardecía. Sin embargo, no había visto a Yami por ninguna parte.

Y al parecer, tampoco estaba ahí.

Suspiró. No sabía qué era lo mejor que podía hacer, seguir presionando a Yami, o dejarlo en paz.

-Tengo que intentarlo- susurró, intentando convercerse. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos, hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, observando sus alrededores. Una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos.

Sintiendo curiosidad, siguió el bello sonido.

Éste lo guió con paciencia hacia una de las aulas, la de música.

Se acercó, apoyando sus manos contra la pared al lado de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta. Se asomó con cautela, sin intenciones de desconcentrar a quien fuera que estuviera adentro.

Miró el instrumento del cual provenía aquel sonido. Era un piano. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que era Yami quien lo tocaba. Lo observó, notando la concentración en los ojos del joven.

Y de pronto, la sopresa volvió a inundarlo, al escuchar cómo Yami empezaba a cantar con suavidad.

_¿Cuán alto tendré que volar para perderte de vista en la lejanía? _

_Si esquivo la mirada, podría sentirme mejor_

_Pero siempre quiero mirarte allá donde esté_

Sin saber por qué, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. El canto del joven era hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo, le sonaba triste. Se mordió el labio, deseando poder acercarse, pero prefiriendo quedarse en su escondite.

_Porque no hay ninguna forma de olvidarte _

_Con la mirada perdida, sigo mirando sólo al cielo_

_Es casi como si fuera un pequeño pájaro encerrado en su jaula_

_Buscando la ventana, flotando a la deriva_

Sonrió ligeramente. Conocía esa canción, pero en otro idioma. Era en verdad bella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de que Yami sabía tocar el piano, ni mucho menos de que podía cantar. El joven de verdad era muy distante. Aún no sabía mucho sobre él. Pero debía ser paciente. Tarde o temprano Yami debía abrirse.

Alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta que por unos segundos la había bajado.

_Ansío verte en este instante, porque te amo _

_Aunque quiero huir porque tengo miedo de ser lastimado _

_Si ésta jaula invisible a mi alrededor debe rasgar mis alas _

_Aún así, eres tan precioso para mí que me entristece_

El chico miró con tristeza cómo Yami dejaba de tocar, solo para esconder su rostro entre sus manos y empezar a sollozar. Las ganas de acercarse volvieron, pero intentó ignorarlas. No le parecía debido ir con Yami. El joven de seguro necesitaba desahogarse. Y con él, Yami aún no sentía la confianza suficiente.

Pero al verlo así, sus propias lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Dos caminos de agua se formaron con las primeras dos gotas de cristal. En su afán por no ser descubierto, se alejó un poco, recostando luego su espalda contra la pared. Fijó la vista en la ventana al otro lado del pasillo y lloró en silencio.

En realidad, no sabía por qué derramaba lágrimas, pero su pecho le dolía, y sentía la necesidad de quitarse ese peso.

Se sentía tan lejos de Yami. El mirarlo todos los días y el dormir en el mismo lugar que el joven no ayudaba en nada. No compartían palabras. Yami ni siquiera lo miraba.

Suspiró levemente, liberando un poco de la carga que lo atormentaba.

Dos semanas, catorce largos días. Ese era el tiempo en el que había sentido la ausencia de la persona que amaba. Porque ya no tenía duda, amaba de verdad a Yami. Sin él, no sabía qué haría. ¿Cómo el joven se había convertido en parte de su corazón? No lo sabía.

Sonrió ligeramente. A decir verdad, le gustaba sentir esa clase de cariño por Yami. El joven era simplemente perfecto, sus ojos eran perfectos, su sonrisa era más que perfecta. Era algo casi imposible de creer. Pero ahí estaba, llorando dentro del salón.

Éste pensamiento volvió a entristecerlo. ¿Por qué Yami tenía que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Se alejó entonces de la pared, asomándose nuevamente por la puerta. Yami tenía la mirada baja, y aunque sus sollozos habían disminuido, era fácil identificar la tristeza en él.

-Yami... yo quiero hacerte feliz... yo voy a hacerte feliz- mumuró Yugi con seguridad.

Lo miró una última vez, antes de alejarse del lugar.

En el salón, Yami miraba con ojos perdidos el piano. Había sido una buena idea quedarse a veces después de clases tocando algunas notas. Sino lo hubiera hecho, de seguro ya habría olvidado cómo tocar el instrumento, lo cual no sería agradable, ya que eso le recordaba a su familia.

Cerró sus ojos, tomando algo de aire, el cual había perdido al llorar.

_-¡Vas a ser un músico famoso!-_

_-Jaja, ¿famoso? No exageres hermanito-_

_-Pero no estoy exagerando. Si te esfuerzas puedes... o bueno, eso es lo que dice mamá-_

_-Jeje entonces quieres que sea un músico...-_

_-No, hermano. No importa lo que decidas ser... solo quiero que seas feliz-_

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, derramando incontables lágrimas nuevamente. El dolor en su corazón pareció intensificarse.

-Lo siento... snif... hermanito... snif... no soy feliz... snif... no lo soy- susurró entre su llanto. En todos esos años había aprendido una sola cosa, la felicidad no era para él. Lo sabía, y lo había aceptado ya. Cada vez que alguna situación parecía ir bien, algo tenía que interponerse.

-Si de verdad querían... snif... que fuera feliz... entonces snif... por qué... ¿por qué me dejaron?... ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes?- sollozó impotente.

Sintió luego ganas de salir de ahí. No lo dudó siquiera, levantándose de la silla y caminando con pesadez. Caminó por los pasillos. No había dejado de llorar. No le interesaba si alguien lo miraba en ese estado. A nadie le importaría después de todo.

En unos minutos salió del edificio.

Se alejó entonces, caminando entre los árboles. Para su suerte, no había nadie en el lugar.

El atardecer ya estaba dando inicio. A lo lejos el sol se preparaba para ocultarse en el horizonte. Pero esos eran detalles que el joven no admiraba. Su llanto lo tenía más ocupado.

Yami alzó la mirada. Estaba en medio de la naturaleza. A su alrededor habías árboles, y para su comodidad, las cabañas no se veían.

Caminó un poco más, antes de detenerse de golpe.

Ahí, sentado y con su espalda recostada a uno de los árboles, estaba Yugi.

Lo miró por unos segundos. El chico miraba al suelo fijamente, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yami no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía así. Pero pronto, ese pensamiento fue opacado por su tristeza. Aquel dolor en su corazón volvió. Un impulso lo inundó, el cual le pedía a gritos ir donde Yugi y desahogarse en su pecho.

Intentó contenerlo. No podía ir con el chico.

_-Quiero que te alejes de Yugi, a menos que quieras que le diga a él y a todos cuál es tu trabajo-_

Recordó la amenaza de Tea, y eso lo obligó a quedarse ahí. Prefería mirar al chico de lejos, que acercarse y así ganarse el odio de éste. No podría vivir con eso.

Las lágrimas siguieron su rumbo, cayendo despreocupadas por sus mejillas.

Y aquel impulso seguía ahí. Quería acercarse al chico. Deseaba gritarle toda la verdad. Dio un paso y se detuvo. No podía decirle la verdad. No aún.

Pero ahora, solo quería llorar con alguien a su lado. No quería llorar solo.

_-Solo mírate, tienes un cuerpo delgado que escondes bajo esa ropa, de seguro eres anoréxico. Tus ojos son carmesí, completamente fuera de lugar. ¿En dónde se ha visto una persona con ojos carmesí? Son horribles. Y quien sabe cuantas enfermedades debes tener, depués de todo dudo que te interese protegerte mientras trabajas. Nadie querría estar cerca de ti. Yugi solo te tiene lástima, nada más. No me digas que en verdad creíste que podían ser amigos, sí es así, eres más tonto de lo que pensé- _

Sus lágrimas aumentaron al recordar las palabras de la castaña. Tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

Pero aún así, aquel impulso no se fue.

No pudo soportarlo. Quería tener a alguien cerca en esos momentos.

Empezó a caminar, acercándose a Yugi, quien aún no había notado su presencia.

Se sentía muy inseguro, pero no quería detenerse.

En unos segundos, estaba a solo unos pasos de chico. Caminó un poco más, el césped abriéndole paso y emitiendo un leve ruido, el cual al fin llamó la atención de Yugi, quien alzó la mirada.

Aquellos ojos amatista se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a Yami ahí, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Iba a decir algo, cuando miró cómo Yami caía de rodillas. Y sin previo aviso, el joven se lanzó a sus brazos.

Por unos momentos, la sorpresa no lo dejó hacer nada. Pero luego, rodeó el cuerpo del joven con sus brazos. Se mordió el labio al sentir a Yami temblar.

Pronto, a su mente vino una idea.

_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara_

_Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?_

Cantó. Era la misma canción que había escuchado de Yami.

Para su alegría, esto pareció calmar un poco al joven, quien en ese momento se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa del más bajo.

_Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru kamo shirenai_

_Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai_

Continuó. Pero se detuvo de pronto al sentir un movimiento por parte del joven.

-Estoy... snif... sucio- susurró. Yugi suspiró al escuchar esto.

-No Yami, no estás sucio- le dijo. El joven negó contra su pecho.

-Sí lo estoy... snif- Los sollozos volvieron. Yugi cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas cayeron también de sus ojos. No le gustaba que Yami hablara así.

Su leve llanto se mezcló pronto con el de Yami. Ambos lloraban por razones distintas, pero de cierta forma, era reconfortante para los dos, el estar juntos.

-Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito- mumuró Yugi. Yami alzó un poco la mirada, observando al chico con algo de confusión. -Aún así, eres tan precioso para mí que me entristece- susurró entonces Yugi. -Me entristece verte así- agregó luego.

Yami no dijo nada, solo recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

Si Yugi mencionaba ese canto, era seguro entonces que el chico lo había escuchado tocar y cantar minutos atrás.

Suspiró levemente, no dándole importancia a ese último detalle. No le veía revelancia alo hecho de que el más bajo lo hubiera escuchado.

Sus pensamientos giraron entorno a otro asunto. ¿Acaso Yugi de verdad lo había llamado precioso?

-"Es solo una canción"- pensó con amargura.

La sola idea le sonaba tonta. ¿Precioso? Claro que no. La mejor palabra sería repugnante. En verdad no sabía cómo Yugi soportaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿No sientes asco?- preguntó de pronto. Sintió el cuerpo del más bajo tensarse. Y no fue por temor, sino por sollozos.

-Yami... por favor snif... no digas eso- susurró Yugi. La simple pregunto la había hecho derramar lágrimas. -¿Sabes qué siento?- interrogó luego.

-¿Lástima?- respondió Yami. El chico suspiró. El joven no tenía nada de autoestima.

-Cariño y preocupación... y tristeza por escucharte hablar así- afirmó Yugi.

Después de esto no hubieron más palabras, hasta que un pensamiento obligó a Yugi a romper el silencio.

-Yami... ¿no quieres hablar?- preguntó luego. Sabía bien que el joven necesitaba desahogarse. Por unos segundos Yami guardó silencio, pero después de un ligero suspiro, respondió.

-Yo... yo quiero... abrirme contigo. Pero aún no- susurró Yami, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Aunque bueno, no había por qué preocuparse. Si le decía a Yugi la verdad, al menos sería él y no Tea.

-Está bien, Yami. Hazlo cuando estés listo- afirmó Yugi, sonriendo ligeramente. Esas palabras le habían dado esperanza.

-Solo... no me odias cuando lo haga- mumuró Yami, revelando su mayor temor.

-Nunca, lo prometo- habló Yugi. No podía siquiera pensar en odiar al joven. Dioses, lo amaba. Jamás podría odiarlo, sin importar lo que éste tuviera que decirle.

Yami no dijo nada más. Quería creerle a Yugi, de verdad quería. Pero, lo que tenía que decirle era más grave de lo que el chico pensaba. Estaba seguro que Yugi se alejaría tan pronto como supiera quien era en realidad.

Lo sabía muy bien, Yugi no iba a cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magi: por fin continué este fic n.n Damas y caballeros, ésta es otra de mis famosas 'inspiraciones de momento' xD Hmm y noté algo, no sé si es mi imaginación(es muy posible xD) pero leyendo un poco este fic vi que mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado un poco O.o Es decir, este es uno de los fics más viejos que he escrito(sehh y no lo he terminado -.-U), supongo que esas cosas cambian con algunos años. Pero bueno, puede ser, como dije antes, mi imaginación n.nU

Y una nota, la canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Caged Bird" de DNAngel. Y si me salió medio triste el cap es porque me la pasé escuchando una y otra vez mientras escribía xD Y pues, es una de las canciones que están en mi lista de 'si las escuchas te pones melancólica' jaja

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado n.n

Hasta la próxima


End file.
